


Clarke Griffin e a Professora de Hogwarts

by imincharge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Clarke, basicamente elas se adoram e são fofinhas e aprendem a se amar e enfrentar o mundo juntas, não é ação/aventura, teacher lexa, é mais como modern au só que elas são bruxas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imincharge/pseuds/imincharge
Summary: aka. Lexa Woods e a Jogadora de QuadribolClarke e Lexa se reencontram anos depois de terem estudado na mesma época em Hogwarts, e dessa vez Clarke tem coragem para falar com ela. As duas só vão ter que lidar com o que acontece quando as notícias de que a Professora de Hogwarts e a famosa Jogadora de Quadribol foram vistas juntas se espalham.





	1. A Professora de Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> A notícia boa: os 9 capítulos da fic já estão escritos, eu só estou terminando de revisar.
> 
> A notícia ruim: Não tem notícia ruim, boa leitura

Na maior parte do tempo Clarke Griffin se orgulha por ser jogadora de quadribol, mas em outras vezes, como nesse dia, só quer se afastar de tudo. Na noite anterior ela assistiu o banho de sangue que foi o jogo do Ice Nation contra o Trikru, e esse é o tipo de coisa que a faz duvidar do propósito de ser jogadora profissional, ela se pergunta por que as pessoas se dão o trabalho de ir jogar quando passam por cima do verdadeiro esporte na sede de vitória. E a pior parte é que por causa disso eles provavelmente vão precisar enfrentar o Ice Nation na final. 

Mas isso não é tudo, porque tem algo mais a incomodando, algo de estranho que aconteceu naquele campo. Quando ela tentou comentar com o técnico Pike, tudo o que recebeu foi um  _ “E você quer o que, Clarke? A temporada já está na metade, e com a desclassificação do Trikru estamos a um passo de competir na final, não vamos mexer nisso.”  _ Aparentemente, para todo mundo isso é o suficiente. Mas Clarke sempre teve problemas em apenas aceitar calada, então quando Octavia diz para ela tentar sair e se distrair um pouco, Clarke decide que é melhor ouvi-la.

Já se aproxima do fim da tarde no Beco Diagonal, e a ruas sob o céu nublado estão vazias. Clarke não tem nenhum objetivo exato, ela só amarra o cachecol em volta do pescoço, torcendo para que mais nenhum fã a reconheça, e caminha com as mãos no bolsos de sua calça jeans indo de vitrine em vitrine, esperando que algo a faça esquecer. 

Ela encontra, mesmo olhando de fora, um monte de gatos passeando dentro da Animais Mágicos. Um amarelo escuro com listras pretas nas costas passa por cima do balcão como se fosse dono do lugar, e um cinzento que mais parece um tapete poeirento se enrosca no pé de um garotinho. Ela está distraída olhando ele tentar agarrar os pelos do animal quando a porta de uma loja próxima se abre fazendo sininhos tocarem, e a jogadora se vira instintivamente na direção do som. O que ela não esperava é que, parada ali, com os olhos semicerrados por causa da claridade da rua principal, estaria Lexa Woods. 

Clarke mal acredita no que está vendo. Lexa não estava em nenhum lugar perto de seus pensamentos nos últimos meses. Na verdade, não a vê desde anos atrás, quando Lexa que é um ano mais velha estava no último ano de Hogwarts. Clarke ainda se lembra da decepção que foi retornar no ano seguinte e ver a mesa da Corvinal sem a constante presença da Monitora Chefe entre os estudantes. Ela costumava observá-la de longe na escola, sem nunca reunir coragem para falar com Lexa. Hoje, no entanto, parada ali no Beco Diagonal, a realidade é outra.

Assim que se formou em Hogwarts, Clarke foi chamada para integrar o famoso time de quadribol, o Sky Riders, e ela aceitou sem pensar duas vezes. Depois disso foi questão de tempo até o estrelato. Ela virou a capitã mais nova do time, aos 19 anos, e era adorada por um exército de fãs. A única razão dela poder andar tranquilamente pelo Beco Diagonal nessa tarde é o pouco movimento, e mesmo assim ela já deu dois autógrafos. Não que Clarke se importe, ela se acostumou com a fama. Com as viagens. Com as pessoas ao redor do mundo inteiro. Com as  _ garotas _ . Agora falar com Lexa Woods não parece mais uma atividade tão assustadora. 

Pelo menos até ela se ver parada em frente a Lexa.

Nos últimos anos, Lexa mudou tanto quanto permaneceu a mesma. Ela está mais alta, seu rosto mais anguloso, e seus cabelos estão arrumados para trás em tranças intrincadas que com certeza são um trabalho delicado de magia. Lexa sempre foi muito boa nisso, Clarke se lembra. Ela veste um terno cinza escuro elegante, com um sobretudo dobrado cuidadosamente sobre o braço, e parece alguma pessoa importante a caminho de negócios. Ainda assim, não é exatamente uma roupa comum entre os bruxos. Tem algo no tecido, no corte, que a faz parecer vir de outra época, até mesmo do futuro. De todo jeito, Lexa Woods é única. E mesmo quando ainda estavam na escola, e Clarke não a via usando nada além de seu uniforme surrado e suéteres velhos, ela ainda transmitia o mesmo ar de nobreza. 

Lexa parece irritada com a obstrução em seu caminho quando Clarke se aproxima, e sua expressão séria continua até seus olhos se encontrarem. Ela então para, seu rosto fica impassível, e não dá para saber se está surpresa ou só incomodada. É isso que começa a deixar Clarke nervosa. 

\- Oi - Clarke diz, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta preta. - Lembra de mim?

\- Você é famosa, Clarke. Todo mundo lembra de você - Lexa diz, em seu tom sério. 

\- É, mas... - Clarke faz uma careta, mordendo o lábio. - Nós estudamos juntas. Você lembra disso?

Lexa fica em silêncio por um momento, pensando sobre a resposta. 

\- Sim - ela diz, por fim. 

Clarke fica um pouco aliviada, porque ela não esqueceu de Lexa. Mais do que isso, por mais que Lexa não seja uma presença constante em sua vida, as memórias dos tempos de Hogwarts retornam com facilidade. Olhares nos corredores. A vez que elas sentaram lado a lado em uma noite de Halloween, e apesar de não estarem conversando diretamente uma com a outra, conversaram juntas no mesmo grupo. Clarke ainda lembra de como só conseguia se concentrar na sensação da perna de Lexa contra a sua, e de como era bom a cada vez que seus braços se esbarravam. Naquela época isso era grandioso. Ela se pergunta o que teria acontecido se tivesse sido um pouco mais corajosa naquela noite, e esticado a mão só um pouquinho mais para o lado, e segurado a de Lexa por baixo da mesa.

\- Eu estou com a tarde livre - Clarke diz, enterrando as mãos mais fundo nos bolsos. - Se você quiser, puder, a gente poderia beber algo? Ficar em dia? - ela pergunta, e arqueia as sobrancelhas instintivamente. Se sente uma idiota por isso, e começa a ficar ainda mais nervosa. E se ela não tiver toda essa intimidade? 

Lexa levanta o braço, erguendo a manga um pouco para cima, e olha para o relógio com pulseira de couro em seu pulso. É o item mais antigo de sua roupa.

\- Eu não tenho muito tempo, eu tenho que pegar o trem - Lexa diz. - Mas nós podemos. 

Por mais que Clarke tente manter a mesma pose séria de Lexa, ela não resiste ao sorriso que invade o seu rosto.

É assim que Clarke descobre que Lexa se tornou professora de Feitiços em Hogwarts, para onde ela pretende retornar em breve. " _ Eu pensei que professores não precisassem usar o trem _ ," Clarke diz, confusa, e está prestes a listar todos os meios de transporte mais rápidos quando Lexa a interrompe com um " _ Eu gosto da paisagem _ ." Clarke mal acredita que essa é a resposta. Lexa Woods vai passar horas enfiadas em um trem, porque  _ ela gosta da paisagem _ . Em parte ela acha que há mais do que apenas isso, em parte ela sabe que isso só poderia vir de Lexa. E Clarke adora.

Algumas horas mais tarde, parada na estação depois de insistir fazer companhia a Lexa até lá, Clarke observa o trem partir. É uma sensação engraçada, porque em todas as outras vezes que esteve ali  foi para pegar o trem. É como se estivesse no lugar errado, é uma sensação de que está deixando uma oportunidade ir embora.

Só mais tarde quando retorna para os prédios do Sky Riders é que Clarke percebe que não se preocupou com mais nada naquele fim de tarde. 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Leva mais semanas para as vidas de Clarke e Lexa se cruzarem outra vez, mas para quem não se via há anos, duas vezes em poucos meses é curiosamente estranho. O encontro acontece depois das quartas de final do campeonato de quadribol, quando Clarke é convidada para fazer uma palestra na semana de Carreiras Mágicas e Outras Vocações em Hogwarts. Mesmo se Lexa não tivesse visto o nome na lista distribuída pela Diretora Indra, não teria como a notícia passar despercebida, assim que a palestra é anunciada só se fala disso. “ _ Uma jogadora de quadribol? Em Hogwarts? Esse é o tipo de futuro que esperam que nossos filhos tenham? _ ” escreveu uma leitora para o Profeta Diário daquela manhã. 

No entanto, Lexa parece ser a última pessoa do mundo a se afetar com o alvoroço. (Na verdade, a penúltima, ninguém poderia se importar menos com isso do que Anya) De qualquer modo, Lexa pretende seguir sua rotina normalmente, e enquanto os alunos se aglomeram no Salão Principal para ter uma chance de ver a estrela de quadribol, ela permanece na sala onde acabou de dar aula, aproveitando o tempo vago para adiantar a correção dos trabalhos.

A visão da sala é admirável, e atrairia o olhar até mesmo do estudante mais entediado. Lexa senta em sua escrivaninha, agora usando apenas seu suéter cinza bem cuidado, sem o sobretudo preto de suas vestes. Ela é tão jovem que um passante que não soubesse melhor poderia confundir a professora com uma aluna. Sobre a mesa a sua frente está uma pilha de trabalhos para ler, e em cada cadeira da sala, uma pena encantada corrige um teste. É como se a Professora Woods estivesse dando aula para uma turma de estudantes invisíveis. 

Em algum momento ela levanta a cabeça, e só então percebe que Clarke está parada na porta, apoiada na moldura. Lexa não faz ideia de quanto tempo ela esteve ali observando, e definitivamente não gosta dos sentimentos conflitantes que invadem sua tarde tranquila. 

Como sua presença foi revelada, Clarke olha para ela com um meio sorriso, se desencosta da parede e começa a andar em sua direção.

\- Então é aqui que você se esconde - Clarke diz, olhando em volta, para o teto alto da sala com velas flutuantes e então as janelas que deixam rastros dourados iluminarem as cadeiras vazias, onde as penas continuam seu trabalho. Faz muito tempo desde que ela esteve em um lugar como aquele. 

\- Eu não estou me escondendo - Lexa responde, tentando olhar para o papel a sua frente, e não para Clarke, que hoje está usando seu uniforme do Sky Riders. As calças são brancas bem justas e desaparecem na altura do joelho dentro de suas botas marrons de proteção. Conforme Clarke anda, o robe azul brilhante desliza com leveza ao seu redor. Esse uniforme é bem diferente do que ela usava quando ainda estava em Hogwarts. Antes eles eram grandes demais, nunca se adaptando às transformações da adolescência, e Lexa ainda assim costumava achá-los incríveis, pelo menos até ver Clarke agora, com esse uniforme que se encaixa perfeitamente em seu corpo bem torneado de atleta. 

\- Você não foi me ver - Clarke diz, virando para ela. Lexa pressiona os lábios, e molha a pena no tinteiro. 

\- A palestra é para os estudantes, Clarke. 

Clarke pega uma maçã que está em cima da mesa, suas mãos ainda estão cobertas pelas luvas de proteção, e brinca com a fruta nos dedos. Ela parece que quer dizer algo, mas é interrompida por uma batida na porta. As duas levantam a cabeça para encontrar um estudante parado ali. 

\- Professora Woods, posso falar com você? - o garoto pergunta sem jeito.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


É óbvio que o aluno era Aden Natblida, quem mais procuraria Lexa depois do fim das aulas? E é óbvio que a primeira coisa que ele fez ao se despedir foi deixar a escola inteira saber quem estava na sala da Professora Woods. Se fosse qualquer outro professor de Hogwarts, talvez, a notícia não se espalharia tão rápido, mas ela é a Professora _ "Commander" _ Lexa Woods, que todos estudantes igualmente admiram e temem. Para eles, ela é rígida, e estranha, e suas provas causam mais preocupação que o próprio N.I.E.M's. Ninguém imaginaria que ela tinha uma vida além de ser a professora de Feitiços, e ainda mais uma que envolvesse a fenomenal jogadora de quadribol  _ Clarke Griffin _ .

Lexa não se importa, ela tem certeza de que esse, como todos os outros rumores de Hogwarts, vai sumir mais cedo ou mais tarde assim que algo novo surgir. Como ela poderia imaginar que o algo novo seria justamente uma segunda visita de Clarke Griffin, algumas semanas depois?

Os murmurinhos começam assim que a jogadora é vista subindo a escada principal de Hogwarts em meio à multidão de estudantes encapuzados que se reúnem para ir até Hogsmeade. " _ Eu estava aqui perto e decidi visitar _ ", Clarke explica quando se encontram. Lexa sabe que isso é mentira porque Hogwarts não é perto de absolutamente nada, e você não aparece por ali a não ser que você queira. De qualquer forma, Lexa é uma das professores responsáveis pela supervisão dos alunos mais novos no passeio a Hogsmeade, e teoricamente não pode dar atenção a ela. Mas apenas ouse tentar dizer não a Clarke Griffin. 

\- Nós deveríamos deixar isso em privado - Lexa diz, enquanto as duas caminham lado a lado pela trilha nos arredores de Hogsmeade. Um grupo de estudantes vai a frente e eles não param de cochichar entre si. Ela vê Aden olhando em sua direção mais de uma vez. 

\- Isso o quê? - Clarke pergunta, olhando para Lexa. Ela parece tranquila, alheia às conversas, andando com as mãos para trás aproveitando a paisagem.

\- Isso... - Lexa não sabe descrever,  _ a amizade _ ? O que elas têm chega a ser uma amizade? - Nós. 

Clarke olha para ela com seu meio sorriso, e uma sobrancelha arqueada. 

\- Está com vergonha de mim, Woods? 

\- Isso é o meu trabalho, Clarke. E faria bem se eu não misturasse a minha vida pessoal com a profissional.

\- Mas você vive aqui! - Clarke retruca. - Quando é que você tem uma vida pessoal? 

A resposta é nunca. Não é algo que Lexa nem chegou a considerar como necessário até aquele momento.

Algumas horas depois, quando os estudantes finalmente se dispersaram para aproveitar Hogsmeade e as duas ficam sozinhas, Clarke insiste em parar no Cabeça de Javali. Lexa só aceita porque raramente estudantes vão até ali.

As duas entram no pub escuro, e escolhem uma das mesas nos fundos, mais isolada, e iluminada pela luz bruxuleante de uma vela. Graças a isso, os olhos de Clarke do outro lado da mesa estão escuros, mas seu sorriso é brilhante como sempre. 

\- Faz tanto tempo que eu não venho aqui - Clarke diz, animada, depois de fazer o pedido. Ela parece ser a única pessoa feliz ali, o resto das mesas estão cobertas por um silêncio fúnebre e sussurros suspeitos. 

\- Você já veio aqui? - Lexa pergunta, surpresa, porque o Cabeça de Javali parece demais até mesmo para Clarke Griffin. 

\- Eu, Raven e Octavia vínhamos aqui - Clarke dá de ombro. - Todo mundo tinha medo, então a gente teve que fazer isso. 

\- Óbvio.

\-  _ Óbvio _ \- Clarke repete, imitando o tom de Lexa. - Diz a garota que ia até a Casa dos Gritos. 

\- Foi uma vez. E eu não sabia que era a Casa dos Gritos - Lexa se defende, e era verdade. 

Sendo uma jovem nascida-trouxa, na época ela não conhecia muito das lendas bruxas, e a primeira vez que foi até Hogsmeade não fazia ideia da má fama da casa. Apenas estava deslumbrada com essa nova parte do mundo bruxo, e em uma tarde andou por toda Hogsmeade, inclusive a macabra casa abandonada. Como ela poderia saber que aquele lugar era  _ especialmente _ estranho? Fantasmas andavam no corredor de Hogwarts, lobisomens davam aula e as pessoas bebiam suco de _ abóbora _ . Para ela, todo o universo bruxo era estranho.

As bebidas chegam, e elas bebem em silêncio, trocando olhares volta e meia. Lexa ainda não sabe como se sentir quanto a essa nova familiaridade. Na maior parte do tempo, é algo que ela quer varrer para baixo do tapete e fingir que nunca existiu, e então tem as outras vezes. Como agora, quando Clarke está ali do outro lado da mesa com um bigode de cerveja amanteigada, sorrindo para ela.

\- Sabe uma coisa que eu sempre me perguntei? - Clarke pergunta em certo ponto. - Não, na verdade, algo que eu nunca me perguntei, até agora. 

\- O quê? 

\- Quando eu estava em Hogwarts, e tinha todos os professores, eu nunca me perguntei o que eles faziam fora dali. Eu sempre pensei neles como professores, e só.

\- A maioria de nós vive em Hogwarts - Lexa diz. - É como qualquer outro trabalho, mas em vez de pegar trânsito até chegar em casa no fim do dia, você vai para o seu quarto e faz o que quiser.

\- O que é pegar trânsito? - Clarke pergunta, com o cenho franzido, e Lexa ri. 

\- Quando um monte de trouxas saem com carro ao mesmo tempo e eles ficam parados em fila. 

\- E pra que eles fazem isso? 

Lexa ri mais ainda, e a confusão de Clarke é adorável. Ela está acostumada a conversar com os outros professores, que no geral são muito mais informados do que um bruxo comum. 

\- Eles não fazem isso, é algo que acontece, Clarke. Pensa no campeonato de quadribol, quando muita gente tenta entrar no estádio ao mesmo tempo, e fica difícil andar direito no meio da multidão e acaba demorando muito mais - Lexa tenta explicar. Clarke assente, mas Lexa não tem certeza se ela realmente entendeu, ou se até mesmo sabe o que é um carro. Alguns bruxos realmente não conhecem o mundo trouxa. 

\- Você está se divertindo com isso mais do que deveria - Clarke observa, mas não parece irritada.

Lexa dá de ombros, e volta a beber sua cerveja amanteigada.

\- Eu tinha esquecido que você era nascida-trouxa - Clarke diz. E a expressão de Lexa endurece. - Não que eu tenha problema com isso, eu só... não lembrava disso.

\- Tem muita coisa que você não sabe, Clarke. 

\- Você pode me dizer - Clarke diz, se inclinando para frente com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. 

\- Hm… talvez algum dia.

 


	2. A Jogadora de Quadribol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essa é uma segunda chance, e com certeza Clarke não vai deixar passar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só depois de publicar é que eu percebi que Clarke e a Professora de Hogwarts parece kink de aluna/professora................... vida que segue. Em outras notícias, a final contra a Ice Nation chegou!

\- Clarke Griffin, uh? - Anya pergunta alguns dias depois. As duas estão na sala dos professores, sentadas na mesa perto da lareira, jogando xadrez.

\- Então você ouviu os boatos - Lexa murmura, sem levantar os olhos do jogo.

\- Eu ouvi um monte de coisas. Curiosamente, eu não ouvi nada vindo de _você_.

\- Não há o que falar, Anya.

\- Então Clarke Griffin vem até Hogsmeade para ver você, e não há o que dizer.

\- Nós estudamos em Hogwarts no mesmo período, ela queria colocar a conversa em dia e é só isso.

\- Lexa, eu também estudei aqui, lembra? E você não está vendo ela bater na minha porta.

 

Lexa respira fundo e abandona o jogo.

 

\- Provavelmente porque o mais próximos que vocês chegaram foi aquela vez que você deu um soco na Octavia depois de um jogo de quadribol.

\- Eles estavam roubando. E desde quando _vocês_ eram próximas?

\- Não éramos. Nós só nos encontramos durantes as férias-

\- Espera, durante as férias também?

\- Foi coincidência - Lexa diz, firme, - é só isso.

 

No entanto, alguns dias depois quando uma coruja chega trazendo um envelope da cor azul como o céu contendo um convite para a final do Sky Riders contra o Ice Nation, não é coincidência. Anya lança um olhar para ela do outro lado do corujal, e não diz nada dessa vez.

  


\------------------------------------------------------

  


Uma tenda foi armada nos arredores do estádio para a comitiva do Sky Riders. Ela brilha ao sol com o mesmo azul cintilante dos uniformes do time, e mesmo ali fora pessoas andam para todos os lados, apressadas com os preparativos para o jogo. Do lado de dentro, com os convidados, o clima é um pouco mais leve, animado, e faz Lexa lembrar dos dias depois das provas finais, quando os estudantes estão se preparando para as férias sem o compromisso de ir para as aulas.

Não é difícil de encontrar Clarke, parada ao lado de Pike, discutindo o que com certeza é alguma estratégia de última hora. Seus olhos estão duros, concentrados, e ela argumenta movendo as mãos e não parece muito feliz com o que o técnico está dizendo. Quando ela levanta a cabeça e vê Lexa parada na entrada, tudo isso desaparece. É como se um sopro de ar fresco tivesse passado, e ela sorri, seus olhos azuis brilhantes fitam Lexa e pouco se importa com o homem falando ao seu lado.

Lexa arqueia as sobrancelhas para ela, em uma comunicação silenciosa, e enfia as mãos nos bolsos de seu sobretudo cinza. Pensando agora, talvez ela deveria ter se esforçado um pouco mais para parecer uma torcedora. Todo mundo naquela tenda está vestido em tons de azul.

Clarke não é diferente. Ela se aproxima, e em vez de seu uniforme clássico, está usando vestes azuis com o dragão prata do Sky Riders bordado a fios mágicos na frente, brilhando como metal. Hoje seus cabelos dourados estão soltos, rebeldes, caindo sobre os ombros, e seus olhos estão mais azuis do que nunca.

 

\- Você veio! - Clarke diz.

\- Não era para vir? - Lexa pergunta, quando Clarke para a sua frente. Normalmente, elas deveriam apertar as mãos ou se abraçar, mas nenhuma das duas parece saber exatamente como agir, então elas apenas ficam ali, olhando uma para outra.

\- Eu esperava que sim - Clarke murmura.

\- Algum problema? - Lexa pergunta, indicando com a cabeça na direção de Pike.

\- Nah, não muito - Clarke faz um gesto de descarte com a mão, mas a leveza em seus olhos desaparece. - Monty tem sentido o braço desde o último jogo, e eu não sei se é melhor começar com a Monroe.

\- Você deveria aproveitar para descansar, Clarke. Planos não duram muito depois que o jogo começa.

 

Clarke olha para Lexa, arqueando as sobrancelhas, e não é o mesmo olhar que Lexa deu momentos antes. Não, o olhar de Lexa não chegou nem perto do mesmo nível de diversão e curiosidade intrigada desse. É um tipicamente _Clarke_.

No entanto, antes que a jogadora abra a boca, uma mão agarra seu braço e as duas se viram para encontrar Octavia ali, usando vestes idênticas à de Clarke. Lexa já sabia que elas jogavam no mesmo time, mas ainda é uma surpresa vê-la pessoalmente, alguns anos mais velha, com seus cabelos lisos e pretos mais longos do que costumavam usar. Uma expressão de surpresa passa pelo rosto de Octavia quando vê que é com Lexa que Clarke esteve falando, e ela olha entre as duas extremamente confusa, e intrigada.

 

\- O Profeta Diário está esperando - Octavia diz, mas ainda está olhando para Lexa.

\- Oh - Clarke diz, desanimada, e vira para Lexa. - Eu tenho que ir, mas a gente vai se ver depois. Você trouxe seu ingresso, certo?

 

Lexa levanta o ingresso.

 

\- Ótimo, - Clarke diz, e Octavia começa a puxá-la para longe, - encontre Raven! Você lembra dela?

 

Clarke precisa falar alto para ser ouvida, e Lexa consegue assentir antes dela desaparecer no meio da multidão.

Lexa não faz ideia de como vai encontrar Raven naquele mar de pessoas, e nem se ela ainda se parece com a garota que conheceu quando ainda estava em Hogwarts. No entanto, acaba sendo mais rápido do que imaginava. Assim que o time sai em peso da tenda, fica fácil se movimentar e Raven de alguma forma consegue ser o centro das atenções. Lexa a encontra perto de uma mesa que foi servida com um banquete, e Raven está bebendo cercada por uma dúzia de pessoas que a escutam falar. Das três, ela é idêntica ao que Lexa se lembra.

 

\- Lexa! - Raven grita ao vê-la se aproximar, o círculo ao seu redor se abre para ver com quem ela está falando.

\- Oi, Raven - Lexa diz e cumprimenta polidamente todas as pessoas que estão ali.

\- Tudo bem, galera, o show acabou - Raven diz, colocando a taça de volta à mesa, e pegando Lexa pelo braço.

 

Raven guia Lexa até o estádio falando como se fossem velhas amigas. Lexa e Raven eram do mesmo ano em Hogwarts, e as duas estudavam na Corvinal, o que significa que elas dormiam no mesmo dormitório. Ainda assim, elas nunca estiveram tão próximas quanto agora.

 

\- Por que você está fazendo isso? - Lexa pergunta quando as duas se sentam no camarote do Sky Riders. Lexa reconhece Abby e Jake Griffin sentados do outros lado, apontando para o campo lá embaixo e conversando entre si.

\- Clarke me pediu para não deixar você perdida, se você viesse - Raven explica, com os olhos fixos no senhor que se aproxima com uma bandeja de doces, e quando ele passa se estica toda para pegar uma porção de varinhas de alcaçuz. Ela então oferece a Lexa, que aceita.

\- _Se_ eu viesse - Lexa repete, continuando a conversa.

\- A garota estava nervosa - Raven diz, mastigando. - Ela queria que você gostasse de tudo.

Não muito tempo depois, a apresentação que dá início ao jogo começa, e a plateia fica em silêncio para assistir. Lexa nunca tinha ido a um jogo de quadribol fora de Hogwarts, ainda mais uma final de campeonato. É definitivamente diferente. O estádio é maior, o rugido da plateia varre as arquibancadas, fazendo seu banco tremer. Os torcedores são mil vezes mais fanáticos, vestindo fantasias e usando feitiços elaborados para incrementar a torcida. No entanto, o verdadeiro espetáculo acontece no campo. Mesmo Lexa, que não tem como quadribol um de seus esportes preferidos, se vê admirada pela habilidade dos jogadores profissionais. Na metade do jogo ela já está em pé na arquibancada ao lado de Raven, gritando pelo Sky Riders.

A notícia boa é que o time acaba ganhando depois que Octavia captura o pomo de ouro. A notícia ruim é que graças às celebrações Lexa só consegue falar com Clarke horas depois.

Lexa está em um sofá, nos fundos da tenda, bebendo hidromel sozinha quando Clarke finalmente se aproxima. Ela já trocou de roupa outra vez, agora veste um terno cerimonial azul, com uma calça branca. É como uma versão mais formal de seu uniforme, e Lexa não consegue deixar de pensar que ela se parece muito com um daqueles príncipes em contos de fadas trouxa.

Clarke sorri timidamente para ela, e Lexa nota um pequeno hematoma recente na maçã de seu rosto, fruto de um balaço mais cedo. Ainda assim, ela tem sorte de ter saído do jogo apenas com um arranhão.

 

\- Posso? - ela indica o espaço vazio no sofá ao lado de Lexa, que apenas assente com a cabeça.

\- Gina está bem?

\- Não sei - a expressão de Clarke se fecha.

\- Eu não sei como o Ministério pode permitir que a Echo continue jogando depois disso.

\- Você não sabia que o Ice Nation é o time da Ministra da Magia? Tenho bastante certeza de que essa é a única razão que o Ice Nation inteiro ainda jogue.

\- Mas vocês ganharam - Lexa diz, e isso parece suavizar as expressões de Clarke.

\- Foi sorte.

\- Eu não sei, a goleira do time jogou muito bem - Lexa murmura, tomando o último gole de seu hidromel. Dessa vez Clarke definitivamente sorri.

\- Essa é a primeira vez que você torce para mim - Clarke fala, olhando para ela, e seu rosto está corado. Não é só isso, tem algo mais na maneira como seu olhar está vago, que indica que a jogadora já andou bebendo naquela noite.

\- Quem disse que eu estava torcendo por você?

 

Clarke ri e relaxa ao seu lado, fazendo seus braços se encostarem. Só então ela se dá conta de que encontrou Lexa sentada sozinha.

 

\- Eu falei para Raven ficar com você - Clarke diz, olhando ao redor tentando encontrá-la, a irritação ameaçando invadir seus olhos outra vez.

\- Eu disse que ela podia ir, Clarke. Eu posso me virar sozinha - Lexa diz. - Além do mais, eu não ia prendê-la aqui a noite toda.

 

A irritação de Clarke é substituída por uma onda de culpa, e Lexa se admira com o quanto ela deixa os sentimentos à flor da pele com a bebida.

 

\- Desculpa, eu… - Clarke coloca a mão sobre a perna de Lexa, e se inclina para frente tentando explicar, sem encontrar palavras. Lexa não bebeu tanto hidromel assim, e o nervosismo se espalha na base de seu estômago com o gesto. Ela quer ignorar, mas se vê colocando a mão sobre a de Clarke.

\- Está tudo bem, Clarke - Lexa diz. - Você está aqui agora.

  


\------------------------------------------------------  


\- Eu estou fazendo isso, porque eu sou uma boa amiga - Anya diz para Lexa, ao entrar na sala de aula vazia carregando a última edição do Profeta Diário.

\- Você é? - Lexa brinca, sem levantar os olhos do livros que está lendo, e só o faz quando Anya coloca o jornal na mesa a sua frente.

\- E eu sou uma amiga tão boa, que eu vou apenas ignorar o que você disse. Você já viu isso?

 

Na capa no jornal, o destaque é uma fotografia de Clarke e Lexa sentadas no sofá no dia do jogo, embaixo do título “ _Lovebirds_.” Lexa não fazia ideia de que aquela foto foi tirada e ela é pior do que o que de fato aconteceu. Na imagem Clarke se inclina para falar algo no ouvido de Lexa, e elas estão perto demais. Por um instante parece que elas vão até mesmo se beijar. A imagem ainda foi editada para aparecerem passarinhos e corações saindo de trás delas. "CONHEÇA A MULHER MISTERIOSA QUE ROUBOU A ATENÇÃO DE CLARKE GRIFFIN" anuncia a matéria, escrita por Roan Azgeda.

 

\- Isso... - _Não é verdade_ , ela pensa em dizer, mas mesmo se fosse, não deveria aparecer na capa do Profeta Diário em destaque em meio às notícias sobre a vitória do Sky Riders, como se a vida amorosa da jogadora fosse até mais importante que a final do campeonato de quadribol. Se isso não fosse o bastante, a matéria traz um perfil seu, "Conheça a professora de Hogwarts que foi encantada pela estrela de quadribol”, e afirma que o _romance_ está acontecendo desde a palestra que Clarke deu em Hogwarts, incluindo comentários sobre o passeio em Hogsmeade e a visita ao Cabeça de Javali. Lexa não faz ideia de como eles conseguiram todas essas informações.

\- Está tudo bem? - Anya pergunta, ela está parada de braços cruzados em frente a Lexa.

\- Já faz muito tempo que isso saiu? - Lexa pergunta.

\- Tempo o bastante - Anya diz, e Lexa pode ver a fúria em seus olhos, ainda mais quando ela pega o jornal e abre para Lexa em outra parte.

 

“6 Razões que Explicam O Fracasso da Educação”, por Roan Azgeda. E Lexa não precisa ler para saber que é a mesma ladainha conservadora sobre tradição bruxa. Hogwarts têm sido bombardeada há meses desde que a Diretora Indra deu início à reforma educacional. Mas o que chama sua atenção, dessa vez, é uma versão menor da mesma foto da capa, uma das razões no texto é inteiramente sobre Lexa e a inclusão de “professores mais jovens que não têm a maturidade adequada para exercer a profissão.”

Uma onda de raiva passa pelo peito de Lexa e a mesma irritação está nos olhos de Anya, mas de uma maneira muito mais pungente e aberta. Lexa não tem dúvidas de que se Roan estivesse por perto a outra professora não hesitaria em quebrar a cara dele. Mas não é isso que a preocupa no momento, e sim a possível reação dos estudantes ao lerem a matéria e, principalmente, a de Indra.

 

\- Quão ruim isso pode ser? - Lexa pergunta, querendo realmente acreditar que aquilo não é tão ruim quanto parece.

 

A resposta vem segundos depois, quando Titus, Professor de Estudo das Runas Antigas _e_ Vice-Diretor de Hogwarts, entra marchando com um exemplar do jornal enrolado na mão.

 

\- O que é isso, Lexa? - ele pergunta, já exaltado.

\- Sensacionalismo - Lexa responde, calmamente.

 

Ele insiste em colocar o jornal com um estalo na mesa em frente a ela.

 

\- Essa fotografia não parece sensacionalismo - ele diz, e só então percebe Anya parada ali. O olhar hostil dele pedindo para deixá-los a sós é claro, mas ela não vai a lugar nenhum.

\- O que aconteceu não é o que parece - Lexa diz, levantando, e olha Titus frente a frente. - E mesmo se fosse, eu tenho o direito de me relacionar com quem eu bem entender.

\- Não quando você coloca o nome da minha escola em risco - vem uma terceira voz, da porta.

 

Todos se viram para encontrar a Diretora Indra parada ali, usando seu traje roxo suntuoso, com um manto negro que parece o céu à noite cobrindo às suas costas, e talvez seja mesmo uma parte do céu. Indra parece calma, solene, e Lexa sabe que isso significa que ela está sendo voraz. Lexa trinca o maxilar, e tenta controlar o nervosismo, a frustração, a raiva - um pouco de tudo a invade naquele momento.

 

\- É só uma matéria de jornal - Anya intervém. - Tendenciosa. Vocês deveriam estar indo atrás de Roan, não dela.

\- Roan não é um Professor de Hogwarts - Indra diz, entrando na sala até parar junto aos três. - Lexa, eu entendo que você foi vítima da má sorte, mas eu peço que seja mais cautelosa em suas escolhas. Você sabe que o que você faz tem impacto na escola, certo?

\- Sim, Professora - Lexa assente.

 

Indra a observa por um instante mais longo, e então deixa o terceiro exemplar de jornal na mesa de Lexa. Em seguida vai embora com Titus às suas costas, que parece ainda mais exaltado com a situação e faz questão de fechar a porta com um baque. Lexa e Anya trocam um olhar e relaxam nas cadeiras. Pelo menos por enquanto.

  


\------------------------------------------------------

 

Mais tarde quando Lexa retorna para seu quarto depois de lidar com uma dúzia de estudantes curiosos, se surpreende ao descobrir que tem uma visita. Parada perto da janela da torre, olhando para a noite lá fora, está Clarke.

 

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Lexa pergunta, e ela não queria soar rude, mas depois do que precisou enfrentar nas últimas horas, Clarke é a última pessoa que ela queria ver.

\- Você viu - Clarke nota, saindo da janela. - Lexa... - ela diz, e quer pedir desculpas, ou explicar.

 

A única coisa que Lexa consegue pensar em fazer é pegar a varinha e trancar a porta com um feitiço.

 

\- Alguém viu você?

 

Clarke nega com a cabeça.

 

\- Só o Lincoln, ele me ajudou a entrar - Clarke puxa sua capa escura para cobrir mais seu corpo, como se quisesse desaparecer ali.

 

Isso faz Lexa relaxar, e ela cruza os braços.

 

\- Eu sei que não é sua culpa, Clarke.

\- Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção, de qualquer forma.

\- Você não disse o que está fazendo aqui.

\- Não é óbvio? - Clarke dá um passo para frente. - Eu precisava... ver como você estava. Eu sei que você não queria essa exposição. Até o meu pai me mandou uma coruja perguntando sobre você.

\- Eu não quero - Lexa afirma. - E Indra não está feliz com isso.

 

Clarke franze o cenho.

 

\- Indra? A Diretora?

 

Lexa assente.

 

\- O que ela tem a ver com isso?

 

Isso irrita Lexa, ela não acredita o quão alheia Clarke pode ser. Não dá nem para saber se isso é por causa de sua criação em uma família bruxa rica, sem nunca precisar se preocupar, ou se é porque Clarke é uma jogadora de quadribol e todo mundo sabe que as estrelas do esporte são um bando de adultos sem responsabilidade. Lexa pressiona os lábios e desvia o olhar, tentando se conter.

 

\- Eu sou uma Professora de Hogwarts, Clarke. Não importa o que eu faça, tem influência na escola.

\- E ter uma vida amorosa é ruim para escola?

\- Estar envolvida em escândalos e festas com jogadores de quadribol em pleno ano letivo, sim.

 

Essa é a vez de Clarke ficar irritada. Mas Lexa se adianta.

 

\- Eu sei que você pensa que essas regras são rigorosas, Clarke, mas é como a escola se mantém. Querendo ou não, a opinião pública pode influenciar o conselho.

\- Eu sei, me desculpa. Eu não vim aqui para brigar com você - Clarke diz, e é a segunda vez naquela noite que ela se vê pedindo desculpas. - Nós podemos... manter em segredo, daqui para frente.

\- Eu não tenho certeza, Clarke. - Lexa diz, e a verdade é que sua vida seria mil vezes mais fácil, como antes, se Clarke continuasse a não fazer parte dela.

 

Clarke se aproxima devagar, até estar perto de Lexa. Elas não tiram os olhos uma da outra nem por um segundo.

 

\- Você realmente quer isso? - Clarke coloca a mão sobre a de Lexa com cuidado. - Nós podemos fazer melhor dessa vez.

\- Não é justo com você, Clarke.

\- Isso é algo que eu devo decidir.

 

Lexa não se move, nem mesmo quando Clarke se aproxima mais ainda. Ela apenas deixa sua mão ser segurada, e olha para Clarke. Realmente _olha_. Vê seus olhos azuis, escuros na pouca luz do quarto. Os cabelos loiros caindo em ondas sobre seus ombros, exceto por um fio teimoso, que cobre seu rosto. Lexa sente o desejo de tirá-lo dali, mas continua imóvel, apenas observando. Clarke tem uma pintinha perto da boca, que ela nunca tinha visto antes. E seus lábios estão entreabertos.

 

\- Confia em mim - Clarke pede.

 

Lexa quer beijá-la, e que ela passe a noite, só para não precisar dormir sozinha depois tudo. Com a presença de Clarke ali, o que aconteceu não parece tão ruim, e ela sente vontade de acreditar que elas podem dar um jeito. Então nessa noite, Lexa decide não pensar.

 

\- Eu confio em você, Clarke.


	3. Invisibilidade Bissexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninguém precisa saber que elas estão juntas. Aden é o aluno preferido da Lexa. E lulas gigantes.

Elas continuam se encontrando em segredo. Toda noite que Clarke tem um tempo livre na semana, ela aparata em Hogsmeade e de algum modo consegue se infiltrar nos terrenos de Hogwarts e chegar escondida até a torre onde fica o quarto de Lexa. Todas as noites que Lexa pergunta como, Clarke apenas sorri de seu jeito esperto, e fica por isso mesmo. É claro que Lexa lembra dos boatos de seus tempos de Hogwarts, as histórias sobre festas clandestinas e aventuras noturnas em locais proibidos. Na época, Lexa descartava os boatos como apenas parte da lenda que parecia cercar Clarke e seu grupo de amigos. Agora ela se pergunta o quanto daquilo era verdade.

Na maior parte do tempo elas apenas fazem companhia uma à outra. Lexa corrige trabalhos, lê livros e Clarke senta ao seu lado, envolvida com as próprias distrações. Às vezes elas discutem sobre uma matéria de jornal, ou sobre a aula que Lexa está planejando. Não é nada além de cotidiano. Se fosse perguntar a Lexa por que fazia aquilo, ela não saberia colocar em palavras. Ela apenas gosta de chegar em seu quarto à noite depois de um longo dia, e ver a jogadora parada em sua porta, esperando. Ela gosta como seu quarto não parece tão vazio com Clarke sentada ali no sofá, as botas dela largadas no chão, e seus pés descalços apoiados na mesinha mesmo que Lexa tenha falado para ela não fazer isso.

O que ela não sabe é por que Clarke passa por todo esse trabalho só para vê-la por poucas horas durante a noite, enquanto poderia estar aproveitando seja lá qual parte do mundo seu time esteja visitando naquele dia. 

 

\- Você não poderia ter escolhida uma torre mais alta? - Clarke pergunta assim que Lexa abre a porta. - Creio que passar metade da noite subindo escadas ainda não é o suficiente.

\- Eu gosto daqui - Lexa diz, dando espaço para Clarke entrar e depois se certificando de que a porta está trancada. - E se é tão ruim, por que você vem?

 

Clarke já está no meio do quarto, tirando ao mesmo tempo a capa escura que ela sempre usa e as botas. Ela abandona tudo por ali, no meio do caminho, e senta em seu lugar preferido no canto do sofá. 

 

\- Hm, eu gosto de vir aqui - Clarke dá de ombros.

 

Lexa volta para sua escrivaninha, onde estava terminando de escrever uma carta. Ela molha a pena no tinteiro.

 

\- O que eu quero dizer é que às vezes parece muito esforço para tão pouco.

\- E o que eu deveria fazer? Ficar deitada na minha cama pensando o quão melhor seria se eu estivesse aqui com você? Porque é isso que eu faço nos dias que eu não posso vir. 

 

Lexa não tem o que dizer quanto a isso, então apenas volta a escrever sua carta em silêncio. E Clarke pega o livro que trouxe para ler.

Elas sempre estendem o encontro o máximo possível, avançando perigosamente noite adentro. Em uma noite as duas adormecem no sofá, e Lexa acorda assustada já no meio da madrugada. Clarke que esteve dormindo com a cabeça em seu ombro, levanta confusa. " _ Nós perdemos a hora _ ," Lexa diz, depois de conferir o relógio. Quando a informação chega ao cérebro adormecido de Clarke, ela arregala os olhos e pula do sofá. " _ Merda, desculpa, droga... _ " ela resmunga enquanto tenta enfiar as botas nos pés, e Lexa prende a capa em suas costas. 

As duas correm para a porta, e depois de Lexa fazer o feitiço para destrancá-la, Clarke a abraça. Isso é uma surpresa. Normalmente elas só dão adeus, trocando olhares de quem não quer ir embora, e seguem seus caminhos separados. Nessa noite, porém, Clarke abraça Lexa sem pensar. Ela fica nervosa quando percebe o que fez, e Lexa a afasta com a desculpa de que Clarke realmente precisa ir embora.

 

\- Vai com cuidado - Lexa pede. Clarke sorri para ela, já descendo de costas os primeiros degraus.

\- Sempre - Clarke responde. E desaparece na curva da escada em espiral. 

 

Depois do cochilo e susto, voltar a dormir não é fácil. Lexa apenas pensa o quanto elas foram imprudentes, e se colocaram em risco por nada. Mas dali a duas noites, quando Clarke retorna, ela não encontra coragem para comentar. As duas apenas sentam no sofá como sempre, e seguem com sua rotina silenciosa.

No entanto, não demora muito até as noites mal dormidas começarem a pesar sobre as duas. Lexa ainda tenta ignorar os efeitos óbvios, até o dia que retorna ao sofá depois de preparar um chá, uma tarefa que durou apenas alguns minutos, e encontra Clarke cochilando. A cabeça dela está pendendo para o lado e o livro que ela lia ainda está aberto em suas mãos, repousando sobre a barriga. Lexa pausa, observando a cena, e decide que precisa resolver aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Ela senta no sofá com cuidado, e toma seu chá em silêncio enquanto pensa no que fazer. Ainda está cedo, não faz nem uma hora desde que Clarke chegou, e se ela for embora agora ainda vai ter uma noite completa de sono.

 

\- Olhando daqui, eu não tenho certeza se essa fumaça é do chá, ou da sua cabeça - Clarke murmura, e só então Lexa percebe que ela acordou. Clarke ainda está com a cabeça torta, de lado, e seus olhos estão quase fechados de sono. Um sorriso toma conta de seus lábios, no entanto. 

\- Você dormiu - Lexa prefere ignorar o comentário.

 

Clarke se estica no sofá, massageando o pescoço e tentando se espreguiçar ao mesmo tempo. 

 

\- Você fez para mim? - ela pergunta. Lexa indica a outra xícara na mesinha. 

 

O tempo inteiro Lexa está com as palavras na ponta da língua, mas se vê adiando e adiando até uma batida na porta assustar as duas. Se antes Clarke estava sonolenta e risonha, assim que escutam o barulho ela se transforma. Ela se estica bem, como um leopardo se preparando para o confronto. Lexa não fica atrás, mas a forma como ela demonstra estar alerta é muito mais silenciosa, através da maneira como seus olhos ficam implacáveis e seu maxilar fica tenso. 

As batidas na porta continuam. As duas não precisam falar para agirem em sincronia. Lexa se levanta, e Clarke pula para o outro lado da mesa, agilmente, agarrando suas botas e capa. Lexa aponta para a cama, e Clarke mergulha para o chão, rolando para baixo no exato instante que Lexa termina de destrancar a porta com os feitiços.

Não tinha nem dado tempo de passar por sua cabeça quem poderia ser a essa hora quando ela encontra Ontari parada ali. Lexa olha para ela, confusa. Se há algo que nunca aconteceu é Ontari subindo até ali no meio da noite. Elas dificilmente se falam até ao longo do dia, quando se cruzam diversas vezes. 

 

\- Boa noite, Professora Woods. 

\- Boa noite, Professora Azgeda - Lexa responde polidamente. - Ao que devo a visita? 

\- Posso? - Ontari pergunta, apontando para dentro do quarto.  _ Não _ , Lexa quer dizer, mas ela chega para o lado e a deixa entrar.

 

Ontari entra sem cerimônias, andando devagar, olhando o espaço ao seu redor - uma ampla área circular que lembra ligeiramente à sala comunal da Corvinal, mas é mais escura e entulhada de estantes transbordando de livros. Em um dos lados está a escrivaninha de Lexa, feita de uma madeira negra, da mesma cor da mesinha no centro entre os sofás e a poltrona. No entanto, o que chama mais atenção ali é a cama de casal majestosa em um dos cantos, com uma cabeceira feita de madeira entalhada que chega quase ao teto de tão alta. Sobre ela está uma porção de cobertores de pele e seda que Lexa usa para dormir, e nesse momento está grata que eles vão até o chão, cobrindo qualquer sinal de Clarke. Lexa quer acreditar que a curiosidade de Ontari é porque é a primeira vez que ela está ali, mas ela tem um mau pressentimento sobre essa visita inesperada.

 

\- E então? - Lexa chama sua atenção. Ontari demora a olhar para ela, e quando Lexa segue seu olhar para descobrir o que a distraiu, encontra as duas xícaras na mesinha de centro como se não pudesse ser mais óbvio.

\- Recebendo visitas? - Ontari pergunta para ela.

\- Hm, você está aqui, não está? - Lexa mente, indicando o espaço no sofá. Ontari não se move.

\- Eu não sabia que além de tudo você ainda era graduada em Adivinhação. 

\- Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, Ontari.

\- Certamente - Ontari diz, encarando os olhos de Lexa, que sustenta o olhar.

\-  _ Certamente _ .

 

Ontari sorri, como se soubesse que há algo mais. 

 

\- Eu não vim aqui para tomar chá, eu não quero interromper nada - ela diz, e então abre o sobretudo branco que veste por cima de seu traje bordado a fios de prata, uma roupa formal demais para quem está vagando pelos corredores no meio da noite, mas Lexa não comenta, apenas espera Ontari encontrar seja lá o que ela esteja procurando em seu bolso. Momentos depois, ela retira dali um papel. - Eu estava lendo a última edição do Profeta Diário, e lembrei de você com a coluna da Ministra da Magia. Então decidi ver se você já leu.

 

“Profeta Diário” e “Ministra da Magia” são duas coisas que Lexa não gosta de ouvir na mesma frase, ainda mais sendo ditas por Ontari. Ela recebe o jornal, e agora seu coração está agitado em seu peito, mesmo que ela continue impassível em frente a Ontari. O título da coluna é "Os valores estão em decadência?", e é uma longa dissertação sobre como certos comportamentos entre celebridades, como músicos e  _ jogadores de quadribol _ , e até figuras de autoridade, como  _ professores _ , estão influenciando para corromper a nova geração de bruxos. Lexa não chega a ler tudo, mas não pode acreditar que Ontari foi até ali no meio da noite só para mostrar isso. 

 

Ontari está sorrindo, e Lexa faz o máximo para não parecer afetada enquanto dobra cuidadosamente o jornal. 

 

\- E é só? - Lexa pergunta, colocando as mãos para trás. 

\- Você gostou? - ela pergunta, e Lexa sabe que isso é só para provocá-la. Ontari está se divertindo com a situação. 

 

Lexa, no entanto, decide por um fim nisso. Ela dá um passos a frente, estufando o peito e encarando-a de cima, e sabe o efeito que tem. Ontari vacila, mas ela é o tipo de pessoinha má-intencionada que sente prazer na miséria alheia, e anos de falsidade e crueldade construíram uma admirável resistência.

 

\- Você quer me acusar de algo, Azgeda? - Lexa pergunta, sua voz é áspera e seu olhar implacável. 

\- Por quê? Você tem feito algo de errado, Woods? - Ontari rebate. Lexa trinca o maxilar.

\- É melhor você sair daqui, agora. 

 

Ontari ri.

 

\- Ah, Lexa, não seja tão séria. 

\- Saia. Daqui. - a voz de Lexa é controlada, mas firme.

\- Por Merlin, hoje em dia não dá nem para ter uma conversa civilizada - Ontari diz, mas vai em direção a porta. Ela para antes de sair, olhando para Lexa. - Desculpa se você ficou ofendida, não foi a minha intenção, Lexa. Eu só me importo com Hogwarts, e é melhor você tomar cuidado com o que você faz.

\- Tudo bem, Ontari, eu já entendi - Lexa responde, e a espera sair. Quando tem certeza de que Ontari está longe o bastante, tira a varinha do bolso e fecha a porta, refazendo todos os feitiços para trancar e, só para ter certeza, ela verifica para ver se nenhum encantamento foi colocado em seu quarto. 

 

\- Está tudo bem? - Clarke pergunta, saindo de baixo da cama. Ela segura em seus braços o bolo que agora é sua capa e botas, e seus cabelos loiros estão espalhados em todas as direções.

\- Sim - Lexa diz, olhando para a porta. E as duas sabem que isso não é exatamente verdade.

\- Você quer que eu vá embora? 

\- Eu queria falar com você sobre isso - Lexa se vira para ela. - Clarke, eu creio que...

\- Lexa...

\- Me deixe terminar, tudo bem? 

 

Lexa se aproxima de Clarke. Elas olham uma para a outra, como sempre fazem, conversando através do olhar. É assim que Clarke relaxa, espera para ouvir, e Lexa encontra coragem para falar.

 

\- Eu acho que você deveria dormir aqui - Lexa diz. - Pelo menos essa noite, ela pode estar por aí. 

\- E as outras noites? 

\- O que tem? 

\- Eu posso ficar também? 

\- Você quer? 

 

Clarke olha para o emaranhado em seu braço, e brinca distraidamente com a ponta de sua capa. 

 

\- Eu tenho pensado sobre isso há um tempo. Facilitaria.

\- Você pode ficar o quanto quiser, Clarke. 

\- Você tem certeza? 

 

Lexa assente. Um sorriso tímido aparece nos lábios de Clarke.

 

\- Eu acho bom aproveitarmos para dormir mais cedo hoje - Lexa diz, se virando para voltar ao sofá e terminar seu chá. Ela finge não perceber o sorriso que apenas cresce no rosto de Clarke.

 

Enquanto Lexa está sentada fazendo um feitiço para esquentar seu chá outra vez, pela primeira vez Clarke se dirige ao cabideiro de madeira e pendura sua capa ali. Em seguida coloca as botas no chão com cuidado.

 

\- O seu chá vai esfriar outra vez - Lexa diz. 

 

Clarke se junta a ela rapidamente, sentando ao seu lado como sempre, mesmo que ainda tenha uma boa parte do sofá livre. Seus joelhos se esbarram, e Clarke faz questão de se esticar por cima de Lexa para pegar sua xícara.

 

\- Você está muito feliz - Lexa nota.

\- Eu não estou - Clarke responde, genuinamente, e Lexa percebe que ela não se deu conta do próprio estado de excitação. Isso torna a situação apenas mais adorável, e faz Lexa esquecer completamente de seu pequeno encontro com Ontari. Isso é bom, até ela lembrar que isso significa que vai dormir junto com Clarke. 

 

_ Elas vão dividir a mesma cama _ . 

 

É como se Lexa tivesse voltado a ter 15 anos outra vez.

 

\- Você precisa de roupas - Lexa diz, ao lembrar que Clarke ainda está usando sua calça e camisa de lã. Clarke, por sua vez, olha para ela inclinando a cabeça em sua direção, a ao fazer isso seus ombros se encontram.

\- Eu realmente preciso? 

 

Lexa sente as próprias orelhas esquentarem, e isso só piora quando ela repara na proximidade dos lábios de Clarke. 

 

\- Sim, você precisa - Lexa diz, determinada, e se força a olhar para os olhos dela, só para descobrir que Clarke olha sem o menor pudor para sua boca.

\- Posso dizer algo? - Clarke murmura, se inclinando para frente. Lexa só consegue assentir. - O seu chá é horrível. 

 

Lexa abre a boca, indignada, e quando não consegue formar palavras para reagir, empurra Clarke para longe. 

 

\- Nesse caso, você não precisa tomar, Griffin - Lexa se levanta para se preparar para dormir.

\- E quem ia sofrer junto com você? 

\- Eu ainda posso reconsiderar a sua estadia aqui. 

 

Clarke não responde nada, apenas sorri e se ajeita no sofá, esticando os braços para os dois lados no encosto e descansando os pés sobre a mesinha para observar Lexa mexer no armário. 

 

\- E caso não esteja claro, eu não vou dormir no sofá - Clarke diz.

\- Se eu quiser, Clarke, você vai dormir até na escada. 

\- Sorte a minha que você me quer na sua cama, então. 

 

Lexa para de mexer nas roupas e vira para Clarke, que não está sorrindo agora. Dessa vez o sorriso está em seus olhos, brilhantes, com um toque de malícia porque ela sabe exatamente o que quer dizer com aquilo.

Seria mentira dizer que Lexa não gosta disso. 

Nesse momento ela lembra da roupa perfeita para Clarke dormir. No fundo de seu armário há um robe antigo que nunca chegou a usar. É na verdade uma camisola trouxa, que Lexa comprou em uma loja de departamento. As vantagens de fazer parte dos dois mundos é que dá para simplesmente intercambiar peças comuns que em outros contextos parecem extraordinárias. 

 

\- É pra mim? - Clarke pergunta, se esticando no sofá para tentar ver a peça. Lexa assente, e quando vira, encontra a jogadora se levantando. Ela começa a abrir os botões de sua calça ali mesmo, enquanto caminha em sua direção. É um gesto casual, Clarke não parece nem se dar conta. A calça fica folgada em seu quadril, e escorrega um pouco, mas então Clarke se ocupa em tirar o suéter por cima da cabeça, e a parte de baixo de sua barriga fica toda exposta. 

 

\- Você não deveria fazer isso - Lexa diz, permanecendo séria, apesar de quase pegar a barra da calça da jogadora e puxá-la para perto quando tenta gesticular em sua direção. 

\- Por que? - Clarke diz, parando em frente a ela, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Tem medo de gostar?

\- Não, eu sei exatamente o quanto eu gosto - Lexa empurra o robe na barriga de Clarke. 

 

E elas se encaram, perto demais, com os lábios secos e os corpos formigando com mais sensações que seus cérebros podem compreender. Clarke primeiro parece surpresa, depois entretida e no fim aceita o que aquilo significa, então apenas assente com a cabeça.

 

\- Eu vou me trocar. Já volto - Clarke diz, e se afasta. 

 

Lexa se sente aliviada, não porque ela não queria fazer algo, mas porque a proximidade de Clarke é demais. Ela consome a atenção de Lexa, acabando com a realidade, e deixando seus sentidos em caos. E é tão grande, que disso, sim, Lexa tem medo. 

  
\------------------------------------------------------

  
  
No dia seguinte, quando Lexa acorda ainda antes do sol nascer, ela sente a presença confortável de Clarke às suas costas. Elas não foram dormir exatamente juntas. Na verdade, a cama é bem larga, e cada uma deitou de um lado. Em algum momento durante a noite elas devem ter se aproximado. E é uma sensação boa, diferente, saber que Clarke está apenas ali, aconchegada às suas costas, que faz Lexa querer que não precisem levantar.

Infelizmente, isso não pode durar muito tempo.

 

\- Clarke, acorda, você precisa ir - Lexa chama, se virando. Um grunhido é tudo que ela recebe de resposta. - Clarke - Lexa diz, mais alto, colocando a mão no ombro de Clarke.

\- Raven, eu te dis... - as palavras de Clarke se desfazem quando ela levanta a cabeça e vê Lexa parada ali na cama, tão perto. Ela fica em silêncio por um momento, e aos poucos um sorriso vai surgindo em seu rosto. 

\- Bom dia - Lexa murmura. 

\- Bom dia.

 

Por um momento parece que Clarke vai se aproximar, e beijá-la, mas então se levanta rapidamente, o robe voando com a velocidade do movimento.

 

\- Eu preciso ir - Clarke diz. Ela tira do corpo a camisola de uma vez só e puxa sua camisa que estava dobrada da cabeceira, onde Lexa colocou na noite anterior. Clarke é ágil, vestindo a roupa antes mesmo de Lexa se levantar da cama.

\- Espere, eu tenho algo para você - Lexa diz, pegando sua varinha e indo até o baú no canto do quarto.

 

Isso é algo sobre o qual ela tem pensado há um tempo, e ela ainda não tem certeza de que é a decisão certa. Mas talvez essa seja a questão, ela tem que arriscar para ver. 

Clarke espera em pé às suas costas enquanto Lexa está ajoelhada em frente ao baú murmurando uma porção de feitiços para abri-lo. Dali ela tira um pacote pardo, amarrado com um barbante, e o desembrulha com facilidade. 

 

\- O que é isso? - Clarke pergunta, com curiosidade, tentando se esticar para ver o que está nas mãos de Lexa quando ela se aproxima. É uma capa de aparência ordinária. Ela parece vermelha, e preta, e de todas as cores na verdade, porque é bordada com detalhes milimétricos, ao ponto que Clarke não consegue ver sua cor real. 

 

Lexa para, respira fundo e então abre a capa. Quando ela deixa o pano se desenrolar a sua frente, metade de seu corpo desaparece. Veja bem, Lexa não desaparece por trás da capa, ele desaparece completamente, como se não existisse, e Lexa fosse apenas braços e uma cabeça flutuante ali. O queixo de Clarke cai, e ela balbucia sem conseguir formar palavras.

 

\- Sim, é uma capa de invisibilidade. 

\- Lexa... onde... como...? - Clarke estica o braço e toca com cuidado no tecido invisível, Lexa a deixa segurar a capa com as próprias mãos.

 

Se tem uma coisa que Lexa aprendeu em seus anos em Hogwarts é que não é tão fácil deixar um bruxo abismado, mas é isso que ela acabou de fazer. Lexa já viu Clarke confiante, insegura, irritada, sonolenta... mas não como agora, completamente deslumbrada.

 

\- É uma longa história - Lexa diz, colocando a mão sobre a de Clarke para trazê-la para o mundo real. - Você precisa ir agora. 

\- Eu não sei se posso... - Clarke tenta devolver a capa, e quando Lexa rejeita, ela continua. - É uma relíquia, Lexa. 

\- Eu sei. 

 

Clarke olha por cima do ombro de Lexa, para o baú.

 

\- Isso é a única coisa valiosa que eu tenho. - Lexa diz, depois de acompanhar o seu olhar.

\- Como você pode fazer isso? - Clarke diz, aceitando a capa por fim. 

\- Você me pediu para confiar em você, Clarke. Eu espero que você esteja certa. 

 

Clarke sorri, um de seus sorrisos tranquilos e orgulhosos, e passa a capa por cima dos ombros. 

  
  
\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


O fim de tarde se aproxima em Hogwarts, e esse é um daqueles dias de primavera que os estudantes olham mais para as janelas do que os livros. Lexa se mantém firme na frente da sala, com as mãos para trás, olhando um a um para se certificar de que estão se comportando devidamente. É uma postura natural depois de anos dando aula. 

 

\- Quais são os três pilares de um grande mago? - Lexa pergunta. Uma mão levanta, e ela não precisa olhar para saber que é Aden, um de seus estudantes mais aplicados. De certo modo, ele a faz lembrar de si mesma mais nova e, por mais que Lexa sempre se mantenha profissional na presença dele, ela não pode negar que sente um certo orgulho em vê-lo ir tão bem. - Sim, Aden?

\- Sabedoria, compaixão e força - Aden responde.

 

Lexa assente, olhando para os rostos jovens espalhados pela sala. Uma boa parte está atenta, tomando notas da aula. Uns estão só cansados, com o rosto apoiado na mão e brincando com a pena entre os dedos. Tem aqueles que mesmo olhando para ela, não poderia estar mais distantes, com o olhar perdido em outro lugar. Mas não dá para negar a ansiedade geral crescente. Até mesmo Aden espia a janela uma ou duas vezes quando pensa que ela não está olhando.

 

\- Tudo bem… - Lexa pausa, respirando fundo para se preparar para o que está prestes a fazer. - Vamos parar por aqui, vocês podem ir agora. E lembrem de entregar a dissertação para próxima aula. 

 

Antes mesmo dela terminar de falar metade da sala já está vazia. Na realidade, ela também está ansiosa para o fim da aula. O inverno foi rigoroso, e com as visitas de Clarke, Lexa raramente vai lá fora. Então quando se despede dos últimos alunos, se junta à multidão nos corredores que se direciona para a saída. 

 

\- Boa tarde, Professora Woods - diz Aden ao vê-la, se esforçando para acompanhar seu ritmo em meio a todos os outros estudantes no caminho. - Está indo ver o lago? 

\- Boa tarde, Aden - Lexa responde. - Hm, não exatamente. O que tem o lago? 

\- Falaram que a lula gigante está nadando no lago hoje! - ele diz, claramente animado, então se lembra de com quem está falando e tenta se acalmar. - Quer dizer, parece interessante. 

 

Os dois então seguem o fluxo até o lago. Assim que saem dos corredores abarrotados com o fim da aula, para o gramado aberto no arredores do castelo, fica muito mais fácil andar. Grupos de estudantes passam para todos os lados, conversando alto e brincando, pelo menos até cruzar com Lexa. Quando isso acontece, como se fosse mágica, suas expressões ficam sérias e eles cumprimentam a professora polidamente e conversam em sussurros até se afastarem por alguns metros e a tagarelice retornar. 

Aden anda ao seu lado como um jovem soldado, de peito estufado, e se sentindo importante por poder caminhar com ela. Lexa não consegue deixar de se divertir com isso. É como se adolescentes vivessem no próprio universo, onde adultos são extremamente importantes e, ainda assim, não fossem pessoas normais com quem eles podem conversar livremente. 

Lexa está grata que os boatos sobre ela e Clarke diminuíram nas últimas semanas, e a chegada da primavera definitivamente distraiu os estudantes. É como um novo começo.

Conforme se aproximam do lago, o número de estudantes aumenta outra vez. Alguns estão sentados, com livros espalhados, outros em pé de olho na superfície lisa. Lexa avista Gustus parado quase do outro lado, mais afastado de todos, olhando para água. 

 

\- Professora Woods, - Aden começa, e ela se vira para encontrar uma expressão séria, perturbada, no rosto do garoto, - Eu queria me desculpar por ter invadido a sua privacidade. Eu não sabia que… contar que eu vi você com a Clarke se transformaria nisso.

\- Está tudo bem, Aden.

 

O garoto não parece muito convencido. Ela se perguntam o que falam quando não está por perto.

 

\- Me desculpa mesmo assim. E eu quero que você saiba que a maioria de nós não concorda com esses artigos que o Profeta está escrevendo sobre você.

\- Obrigada, Aden.

 

Ele assente, e os dois partem caminho. Lexa atravessa a aglomeração perto do lago. 

 

\- Gustus - Lexa diz, se aproximando. Gustus não tira os olhos da água, mas responde mesmo assim.

\- Você não deveria andar tão perto dos alunos. 

 

Lexa olha para trás, onde Aden agora está conversando com um grupo de amigos, todos eles volta e meia olham excitadamente para a água.

 

\- Aden só me acompanhou até aqui, Gustus. 

\- Ainda assim, você é jovem, Lexa. As pessoas falam. 

\- Mas isso é Hogwarts, isso não é... - Lexa pausa, quando Gustus lança um olhar para ela. Às vezes ela custa a acreditar que sangue mágico não altera o potencial de crueldade das pessoas.

\- Alguns bruxos não aceitam muito bem a ideia de jovens professores - Gustus diz. - E você não precisa dar a elas o que falar.

\- Nós ainda estamos falando sobre Aden? 

\- Nós estamos falando sobre o seu futuro, Lexa.

\- Não se preocupe, Gustus. Como você sempre me disse, eles vão arranjar o que falar não importa o que eu faça.

\- Não, isso não é o mesmo que brigas entre estudantes. Clarke Griffin é uma celebridade, ela é de uma família tradicional. Se isso der errado, é você, e a sua carreira, que vai sofrer as consequências. Não ela.

\- Clarke não deixaria isso acontecer - Lexa afirma, mas ambos sabem que ela precisa se esforçar para não hesitar.

\- E você vai arriscar tudo baseada no que? Nos seus sentimentos? 

 

Lexa não sabe o que responder. Gustus tem um ponto que é difícil de ignorar. 

 

\- Se isso de fato acontecer, você vai me abandonar?

\- Eu já fiz isso alguma vez, Lexa?

 

Lexa conheceu Gustus quando ainda era estudante, e ele já dava aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. No início ele era só esse professor grandalhão que usava uma barba longa trançada e chamava atenção pela pintura facial que costuma usar, uma tradição de seu povo. Até que uma tarde isso mudou, quando ele a encontrou sozinha na beira do lago. 

 

\- Onde estão os seus amigos, garota? - Gustus perguntou, se aproximando dela. Ele carregava um enorme saco pelo gramado, que deixava um rastro gosmento e o fedor era insuportável.

\-  _ Que amigos _ ? - Lexa respondeu, na defensiva, e então tentou espiar dentro do saco. - O que é isso?

\- Peixes. Está na hora da refeição. 

\- Do quê? 

 

Em resposta, os tentáculos monstruosos de um animal cruzaram a superfície inerte do lago, subindo alto em direção ao céu e caindo com um estouro na água, causando uma onda que transbordou a margem e quase alcançou os pés de Lexa. Esse foi primeiro encontro de Lexa com a lula gigante, e ela só podia olhar entre Gustus e a água num misto de choque e admiração.

 

\- Você quer me acompanhar? - Gustus perguntou.

 

Desde então eles estiveram próximos, e além de Anya, ele foi um dos poucos a acompanhar Lexa durante seus anos de estudo. Anya sempre foi muito boa em defendê-la dos outros, e tirar suas dúvidas com as matérias, mas ela nunca foi muito boa quando o assunto era sentimentos. Nesses casos, Lexa recorreria a Gustus, e ele sempre esteve lá por ela.

 

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Gustus - Lexa diz por fim, se virando para o lago, e juntando-se à espera pela lula gigante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da série "Trechos que não deram pra entrar mas que eu gosto":  
> "Uma capa de invisibilidade? Pra garota bissexual? Wow, revolucionário!"


	4. O Tempo Acabou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke leva Lexa para passear... e todo mundo recebe visitas indesejadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, PARA TUDO. Antes de ler esse capítulo, coloque a música "Glow" do Rhodes para tocar. Sério. Faça isso. 
> 
> Você pode encontrar ela aqui na playlist do spotify que eu fiz para escrever essa história:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/12151656143/playlist/5Ftx22Ud91NDO920YKegNb
> 
> (as músicas estão, inclusive, na ordem dos capítulos até o fim)
> 
> Ou só a música Glow:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xF3ioIAeqEE
> 
> coloque no repeat e vai.

\-  _ Aonde nós estamos indo _ ?

Lexa já perguntou isso inúmeras vezes na última semana, desde que Clarke insistiu que elas precisavam fazer algo diferente uma noite. A resposta de Clarke é sempre um olhar, cada vez um diferente. Uma vez um olhar enigmático com sobrancelhas erguidas, outra vez um cheio de diversão desses que chega a formar ruguinhas na ponta de seus olhos, depois um daqueles que revelam o cansaço de quem já ouviu a mesma pergunta inúmeras vezes. Nessa noite, o olhar de Clarke é levemente incomodado, com tom de “ _ você já sabe que eu não vou dizer, Lexa _ ”, mas por baixo disso, também há ansiedade. A noite finalmente chegou.

O único jeito de descobrir aonde vão é segui-la, dividindo a capa de invisibilidade pelos corredores de Hogwarts, murmurando igual duas tias velhas. A pequena discussão dura apenas até o terceiro andar, quando Clarke para em frente a uma estátua, pega a varinha e sussurra uma palavra, revelando uma passagem secreta. Lexa olha para Clarke ao ver a abertura. Em todos os seus anos passando pelo corredor, ela jamais suspeitou que existia. A jogadora responde com um dos seus típicos sorrisos orgulhosos.

 

\- Bem-vinda ao M - Clarke diz, fazendo um gesto na direção da entrada.

\-  _ Pelas barbas de Merlin, vocês não são muito velhas para isso?!  _ \- o retrato na parede atrás delas exclama. 

\- E o que você acha de calar a boca? - Clarke responde, virando para a moldura, e Lexa a segura antes que uma briga comece e a puxa para dentro do túnel. Ela ainda escuta ao fundo outra pintura falar " _ Mas você é tão antiquado, Charles _ ". 

 

Talvez Charles não esteja completamente errado. Elas não deveriam estar por ali, se esgueirando pelos corredores no meio da noite, como duas adolescentes aprontando. Clarke parece perceber a mudança em seu humor, porque depois de acender a ponta da varinha, estica a mão para ela segurar.

 

\- Nós podemos voltar, se você quiser - Clarke murmura, apertando sua mão. 

\- Não, está tudo bem - Lexa responde, e elas começam a andar. O corredor é estreito e escuro, seguindo a perder de vista para frente. - Você vinha muito aqui? 

\- Às vezes - Clarke diz.

\- Do que você chamou esse lugar? M? - o rosto de Lexa é confuso, e ela olha em volta tentando compreender o que é aquele túnel escondido dentro de Hogwarts.

 

Clarke hesita, e a princípio Lexa pensa que ela simplesmente não quer responder, só depois se dá conta de que Clarke Griffin está envergonhada. 

 

\- É um apelido que Raven deu - ela diz, sem jeito. - M, Motel...  _ sabe _ ? 

 

A cara de Clarke é como se ela quisesse desaparecer ali, e Lexa apenas ri e aperta sua mão de leve. Ela pode não ter sido a típica adolescente de Hogwarts, mas ela definitivamente sabia do que acontecia pelos corredores da escola, e do que ainda acontece. Lexa se pergunta quantos estudantes conhecem lugares secretos como esse. 

O túnel é longo e quanto mais elas andam, mais estreito fica, e Lexa começa a suspeitar que elas estão indo muito além dos terrenos de Hogwarts por ali. Em algum momento o assovio do vento as alcança, e não muito tempo depois elas se veem sob o céu estrelado do lado de fora. Lexa reconhece a casa de dois andares do outro lado da rua como uma das construções de Hogsmeade, e o vilarejo está deserto àquela hora da noite. Quando Lexa se vira para trás, o túnel desapareceu completamente. Em seu lugar está o muro de pedra de uma casa, como sempre esteve ali.

 

\- Como você sabia desse lugar? - Lexa pergunta. 

\- Meu pai - Clarke apaga sua varinha e se vira para Lexa, apertando sua mão. - Está pronta?

 

Assim que Lexa assente, Clarke aparata. A sensação é de que ela está sendo engolida pelo próprio corpo, e em meio ao giro caótico que vem a seguir, a única coisa que faz sentido é a mão de Clarke na sua. Quando o mundo se desdobra novamente, Lexa precisa de um momento para se estabilizar, e Clarke segura a sua mão mais firme ainda.

Elas estão na frente de um lago, na margem de uma floresta. A noite ali é diferente, mais quente, e vagalumes dançam ao redor das moitas na beira da água. Agora a lua parece maior também, ela é um ponto brilhoso sobre o lago, que reflete a luz como se fosse uma camada cremosa de prata.

 

\- Gostou? - Clarke pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas. 

\- Nós ainda estamos na Inglaterra? 

 

Clarke nega com a cabeça, e solta sua mão para ir até algum ponto ali perto, e só então Lexa nota o pano estendido no chão com uma cesta por cima.

 

\- Acho que nós devemos celebrar - Clarke diz, se ajoelhando sobre o pano e começando a revirar a cesta.

\- Celebrar o quê?

\- A minha ilustre presença na sua vida.

\- Eu não sabia que tinha marcado um encontro com a Raven - Lexa diz, indo se sentar ao lado dela.

\- É isso que nós estamos fazendo? Um encontro?

 

Quando Clarke vira a cabeça para ela, seus cabelos caem sobre o rosto e então os coloca para trás da orelha instintivamente.

 

\- Bem... - Lexa diz, sem saber o que falar.

\- Você poderia ter dito, eu teria me vestido melhor - Clarke brinca e volta a mexer na cesta. Ela está de joelhos no gramado, usando calças jeans apertadas e uma jaqueta preta tão velha que chega a estar acinzentada. Lexa não consegue imaginar como ela poderia se vestir melhor. 

 

\- Você sempre se veste bem, Clarke. Além do mais, isso foi ideia sua. Você é que sabe o que nós estamos fazendo.

\- Nós estamos bebendo - Clarke diz e finalmente tira da cesta uma garrafa com duas taças.

 

Horas depois, a garrafa já se esvaziou, e a lua está há tanto tempo no céu que é difícil acreditar que o tempo ainda esteja passando. Talvez não esteja, talvez elas tivessem encontrado um espaço fora do tempo para viver eternamente naquele momento. 

Elas apenas continuam ali, agora deitadas frente a frente, se observando de longe. Nenhuma das duas sabe como foram parar nessa posição, e assim como o tempo parece estranho, elas só têm um leve conhecimento sobre o que estão fazendo.

 

\- Eu só queria ficar com você, em um lugar diferente, uma vez - Clarke diz, passando o dedo pelos quadradinhos da estampa do pano entre elas. - Eu sei que não é nada demais, mas ninguém vai nos ver aqui e...

\- É perfeito, Clarke - Lexa a interrompe, pegando a barra da jaqueta dela e a puxando para mais perto. 

\- É? - Clarke pergunta, e mesmo que seu rosto não seja nada além de uma sombra pálida sob a luz do luar, sua expressão de prazer é contagiante. 

 

Lexa assente, e encontra uma posição confortável com a mão nas costas dela por baixo da jaqueta. Clarke olha para baixo, para onde suas barrigas estão pressionadas, como se isso fosse algo novo e fascinante. Ela é tão adorável, Lexa não consegue resistir e beija seu queixo. 

Clarke ri, surpresa com o beijo inesperado, e Lexa apenas quer beijá-la de novo. Mas respeita seu espaço. 

 

\- Clarke? - Lexa murmura, buscando o olhar dela.

\- Desculpa, - Clarke diz, respirando fundo, - é só que… você está tão perto. E eu não sei… eu só sinto essa coisa, e eu quero beijar você.

 

Lexa sorri, e segura a camisa de Clarke por baixo da jaqueta, sentindo todas as formas que ela fica tensa sob seu toque. 

 

\- Você sente  _ uma coisa _ \- Lexa repete. E ela entende o que Clarke quer dizer, porque nesse instante ela sente também, na base de sua barriga, crescendo. 

 

Clarke concorda com a cabeça. Agora devagar, ela levanta os olhos. 

A respiração dela é quente, e o toque de seu polegar, quando encosta no rosto de Lexa, deixa um rastro de calor. Clarke segura seu queixo e, bem cuidadosamente, se aproxima até seus lábios se tocarem. É um beijo torto, Clarke beija mais a parte de cima da boca do que ela em si, mas é só uma questão de tempo até seus lábios se ajustarem. Dessa vez o beijo se estende, quente, e Clarke pressiona sua boca contra a de Lexa. As duas ficam imóveis, experimentando a sensação áspera e macia do toque de seus lábios. Lexa sente vontade de morder, então o faz. Clarke ri e abre os olhos, só para poder vê-la.

Tudo parecia uma exploração preguiçosa até aquele momento. Uma extensão lenta, e natural, da familiaridade criada ao longo de muitas noites, com carinhos tímidos que buscavam o conforto na proximidade. Mas esse olhar, ele é diferente. A maneira que Clarke a observa faz com que ela sinta o estômago revirar, e seu corpo inteiro entra em pânico, sem saber se precisa buscar o contato de Clarke ou voltar a respirar.

Lexa escolhe o segundo, e deixa a cabeça descansar sobre o braço, sem conseguir se afastar realmente. A sua frente, Clarke imita sua posição, e Lexa ainda pode sentir seu calor da cintura para baixo onde seus corpos estão pressionados e suas pernas se misturam. 

Mesmo na pouca luz o sorriso de Clarke é visível e Lexa é tomada por uma adoração inesperada. Ela se dá conta de que essa mulher ao seu lado, sorrindo pra ela, é sua... pessoa. Clarke é sua pessoa. Isso faz sentido na cabeça de Lexa. É como se entre todas as pessoas no mundo, houvesse um alguém que fizesse sentido, de um modo que te faz entender o mundo, o universo e a natureza da magia em si. Não é um entendimento traduzido em linguagem. É uma sensação de que as galáxias estão conectadas, e de que elas se encontram bem ali, na frente dela, nessa mulher que parece esquecer constantemente de tirar o sorriso do rosto, e faz Lexa sentir que é  _ ela _ . 

Lexa não chegar a dizer isso para Clarke. Em vez disso, ela segura seu queixo, e a beija outra vez, um beijo suave e breve. 

 

\- Posso desenhar você? - Clarke pergunta quando seus lábios se afastam. - Eu sei que não é a ideia de encontro ideal, e eu não planejei isso, mas agora que você está aqui, desse jeito… 

\- O que você quiser, Clarke. 

 

Clarke sorri, e a beija outra vez. Lexa pensa que se vai ser assim dali pra frente, ela pode se acostumar com isso. 

No instante seguinte Clarke aparata. Lexa se vê sozinha no gramado perto do lago, e é estranho, porque não é como se Clarke tivesse desaparecido, é mais como se o mundo tivesse surgido ao seu redor, escuro e sólido e vazio. Cruelmente vazio. Não se passa nem um minuto inteiro e Clarke está de volta, segurando uma caixa de madeira nas mãos e com uma tela embaixo do braço.

Ela senta no chão, na ponta do pano, e coloca a caixa ao seu lado. Antes mesmo que Clarke se mova, Lexa sabe o que ela vai fazer a seguir: desamarrar as botas e jogá-las para o lado. Depois a jogadora cruza as pernas como índio e ajusta a tela no colo.

 

\- Pode ficar aí - Clarke diz, tirando pincéis e tintas da caixa. - O que você acha de aproveitar para explicar a capa? Você nunca falou onde arranjou.

\- Não tem muito o que falar, Clarke. Quando eu recebi o meu primeiro salário, eu fui no Gringotes abrir a minha conta, e eles me falaram que eu já tinha uma. 

\- E a capa estava lá?

 

Lexa começa a mover a cabeça para assentir, então percebe que se mexeu e para.

 

\- Está tudo bem, você não precisa ficar imóvel - Clarke diz, os olhos fixos na pintura, e Lexa nem sabe como ela está enxergando na pouca claridade da lua. - Então você já tinha uma conta... com uma capa de invisibilidade? 

\- É, eles falaram que foi aberta muitos anos atrás, eu tinha só dois anos na época. Eles não tinham mais nenhuma informação. 

\- Wow, isso é tão legal. Quer dizer, imagina descobrir que você tem uma conta e com uma capa de invisibilidade?! 

\- Foi o que aconteceu comigo, Clarke. Mas foi mais confuso do que legal, na verdade. Até hoje eu não tenho certeza se isso não foi um engano.

\- Espera, então você não é nascida-trouxa de verdade. Os seus pais...

\- Eu não tenho como saber - Lexa responde, e em sua voz há um ar de finalidade que indica que essa não é uma direção que ela quer seguir. - Não dá nem para ter certeza se foram os meus pais que fizeram isso, pode ter sido qualquer um. Seja lá o que aconteceu, não muda nada. Eu ainda cresci sozinha em um orfanato, e sendo ou não filha de trouxa, às vezes eu sentia como se não fizesse parte de nenhum dos dois mundos realmente. Viver em um orfanato não é a vida comum entre os trouxas. Mas eu também nunca tive um lar bruxo. Então... 

\- É por isso que você está em Hogwarts agora? 

 

Lexa pensa sobre isso. 

 

\- Talvez. É a única vida que fez sentido pra mim, sim. Mas eu não me importo, eu gosto disso. Eu sei que eu nunca vou viver como essas famílias bruxas tradicionais.

\- Mas você poderia, se quisesse - Clarke levanta os olhos do desenho para encarar Lexa. - Viver em uma casa tradicional. Comigo. 

\- Ah, é? - Lexa pergunta, um sorriso em seus lábios. 

\- É - Clarke responde. - Se você quisesse, nós poderíamos construir em Hogsmeade, pra você poder ir trabalhar todos os dias. Sem tra- tras- como é o nome daquilo? 

\- Trânsito? - Lexa não acredita que Clarke lembrou. 

\- Isso. Você pode ir trabalhar sem trânsito. 

 

Lexa ri, e precisa de esforço extra para não se levantar e beijar Clarke, parada ali, com os pés de fora, e ainda pintando. 

Mais tarde, Lexa acorda assustada com medo de ter passado tempo demais, mas ainda é noite no lago. Clarke agora está em pé na beira da água com uma taça na mão. Ela passa o pé pelo chão, brincando com as conchinhas, completamente perdida nos próprios pensamentos. Quando um grilo começa a cantar na floresta, as duas viram a cabeça no mesmo instante por impulso.

 

\- Oh, bom dia - Clarke diz ao perceber que ela acordou. 

\- Terminou o seu desenho? - Lexa pergunta, levantando do pano. 

 

Clarke se vira para a água novamente e toma um gole na taça.

 

\- Acho que vou precisar dar uns retoques finais, mas sim.

 

O desenho não está em lugar nenhum, então Lexa decide não pressionar para saber mais. Em vez disso, vai até a beira da água e a abraça por trás, enterrando o rosto no calor de seu pescoço.

 

\- Quanto tempo nós ainda temos? - Lexa pergunta. 

\- Quanto nós quisermos - ela murmura.

 

Isso faz Lexa parar e levantar a cabeça. Ela olha ao redor novamente, como se fosse a primeira vez que estivesse olhando o lugar. A floresta escura sob o luar, se estendendo nas margens do lago, com suas águas que permanecem pratas como um espelho. O vento passa por elas, sem pressa. Ele balança seus cabelos e faz as folhas farfalharem, tão devagar que é quase como se estivessem com preguiça de se mover. O cérebro de Lexa forma uma série de perguntas.  _ Como? Por quê? Isso é seguro? O que você fez? _ Mas ela sabe que a resposta vai ser apenas um olhar, um daqueles vastos como o universo, obscuros e ainda assim brilhantes, do tipo que só Clarke Griffin pode dar.

  
\------------------------------------------------------

  
Lexa está no meio de uma aula para o quarto ano quando a notícia chega. As portas se abrem de repente, fazendo todas as cabeças se virarem para ver quem é. Se tem algo que Lexa leva a sério, são suas aulas e é inaceitável ser interrompida desse jeito, ainda mais acabando com a concentração de seus estudantes. Ela vira prestes a transformar em inferno a vida do invasor, e encontra Titus parado ali.

 

\- Nós precisamos conversar - Titus diz, sério, pouco se importando com todos os olhares que está atraindo. 

 

Titus é o tipo de pessoa cabeça-dura que não vai desistir com facilidade, e Lexa sabe que se tentar discordar, só vai fazer o assunto se estender mais na frente de uma plateia. Isso é a última coisa que ela quer.

 

\- Classe dispensada - Lexa fala, com o maxilar trincado, sem olhar para a onda de estudantes animados que esvaziam as cadeiras e vão embora antes que a professora mude de ideia. Depois que todo mundo saiu, ela completa. - Você não deveria ter me interrompido. 

\- Se você seguisse o seu papel de Professora, isso não teria sido necessário.

 

Lexa franze o cenho, e pega a varinha em seu traje para trancar a porta caso algum aluno ainda esteja por perto. 

 

\- Do que você está falando?

 

Titus se aproxima e coloca a última edição do Profeta Diário na mesa mais perto de Lexa. Ela olha para a página e encontra ali, em destaque, uma foto de Clarke andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts no meio da noite. Ela não sabe como é possível que aquela foto exista. 

 

\- Isso deve ser uma foto antiga - Lexa tenta encontrar uma explicação. 

\- Não importa de quando essa foto seja - Titus diz. - Os seus sentimentos por Clarke estão colocando vocês duas, e essa escola, em risco.

\- Desculpa, Titus. Mas o que exatamente você espera que eu faça?

\- Se afaste dela, Lexa. Coloque um fim nisso.

 

Lexa encara Titus, a raiva crescendo em seu peito.

 

\- Você não tem permissão para invadir a minha vida desse jeito - ela diz, seu tom é firme e o volume de sua voz aumenta. 

\- Me desculpe, Lexa. Mas os seus sentimentos…

\-  Eu sou mais do que capaz de separar sentimentos do meu dever. 

 

Titus fica em silêncio, e Lexa percebe o quanto essa conversa a tirou do sério. O coração está acelerado em seu peito, e a raiva que ela sente queima em sua cabeça. 

 

\- Não foi minha intenção ofender você - Titus se desculpa, abaixando a cabeça. 

\- Sim, você ofendeu - Lexa responde, firme. Então pausa para se acalmar. - Mas você também quer ajudar, e eu sei disso, Professor. 

\- Obrigado, Lexa. Você sempre foi uma das minhas estudantes mais aplicadas, e eu admiro o seu trabalho, você sabe disso. Mas o que está acontecendo aqui… - ele pressiona os lábios, se impedindo de dizer o que realmente quer dizer. - Eu só imploro a você, Lexa, pense nisso. 

  
\------------------------------------------------------

  
Durante o jantar, todos os olhares estão em Lexa, menos o de Indra, que nem sequer reconhece sua presença essa noite. Lexa come em silêncio, e a única razão dela enfrentar esse momento é porque ela sabe que seria pior não aparecer. Depois que Titus foi embora mais cedo, ela leu o jornal, e o artigo é mais do que uma manchete para causar fofoca, é um ataque claro. A notícia de Clarke em Hogwarts foi vendida como um escândalo de corrupção, questionando a diretoria de Indra e até mesmo a carreira de Clarke. Se ela tinha só um pressentimento do que isso causaria, quando chega o fim do jantar e Indra diz que elas devem conversar no dia seguinte, Lexa tem certeza de que dessa vez não tem volta. 

Nas mesas das casas, Lexa vê seus estudantes. Principalmente a mesa da corvinal, que olha para ela com ansiedade e apreensão. Aden está ali entre eles, seu prato intocado, e ele parece querer levantar o tempo inteiro para ir falar com Lexa. Nesse instante fica claro tudo o que foi jogado fora. Seus estudantes vão ver a Professora de Feitiços que admiravam ser retirada da escola, em meio a um escândalo. É como se o mundo de Lexa estivesse desabando ao seu redor e, por mais que saiba que não fez nada de errado, ela não queria que eles passassem por isso.

Então ela faz o que pode: se mantém ali, firme, e olha para eles com tranquilidade.  _ Está tudo bem _ , Lexa queria dizer.

Mas não está tudo bem. Voltar para seu quarto essa noite tem um gosto amargo, e ela ainda encontra Clarke esperando.

 

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Lexa pergunta, mas logo em seguida batidas na porta a interrompem. Clarke se cobre rapidamente com a capa de invisibilidade, enquanto Lexa vai abrir.

 

Anya está parada ali nos degraus da escada, e não precisa dizer nada para Lexa deixá-la entrar. Depois que a porta foi trancada novamente, Lexa pensa sobre a situação e decide que não há muito o que possa fazer agora. Então ela respira fundo e vira na direção onde viu Clarke pela última vez.

 

\- Está tudo bem, Clarke - Lexa diz. 

 

Em seguida, sem ter muita certeza de que ouviu as palavras certas, Clarke sai de baixo da capa. Ao ver a jogadora de quadribol aparecer no meio do quarto, Anya começa a rir.

 

\- Então é verdade! - Anya diz.

\- Anya, se você veio aqui para rir de mim... 

\- É claro que não, cabeça de cogumelo. Eu só... - Anya pausa, e respira fundo, de uma forma que seria comicamente parecida com a de Lexa, se não fosse a seriedade da situação. - Desculpa. 

 

Clarke aproveita o silêncio para se aproximar de Lexa. A preocupação está clara em seus olhos. Às vezes Lexa tem a sensação de que Clarke pensa que ela vai desaparecer no ar, e é esse medo que vê na sua frente agora. Plenamente consciente da presença de Anya no quarto, Lexa apenas assente com a cabeça, e quando Clarke responde do mesmo modo, sua expressão está mais aliviada. É um momento breve, só entre elas, e logo a conversa continua.

 

\- Tudo bem, - Lexa diz, se virando para Anya, - eu não sei como isso é possível. 

\- Não é - Clarke diz. - Essa foto não é nova. Não desde que eu comecei a usar a capa.

\- O mais preocupante é que há alguém aqui dentro passando informações - Lexa diz. Anya rola os olhos.

\- É realmente difícil saber quem é? - Anya pergunta.

\- A filha da Ministra da Magia! - Clarke fala como se a ideia nem tivesse passado pela sua cabeça. - Ela esteve aqui há um tempo, não esteve? 

\- Isso é certo - Lexa confirma. - Mas como ela conseguiu essa foto? E se tiver estudantes envolvidos? Eu não quero envolver estudantes nisso.

 

Um tempo depois, as três acabam se sentando. Lexa e Clarke no sofá, Anya do outro lado na poltrona com as pernas estendidas sobre a mesinha de centro, e Lexa não chega nem a reclamar dessa vez. Elas tentam entender como isso tudo aconteceu e, principalmente, por quê. Esse já era o terceiro artigo publicado no Profeta Diário sobre o caso. Se um é incidente, dois é coincidência e três é um padrão, o que isso significa? Os Azgeda estão perseguindo elas, e Lexa acha difícil acreditar que eles estão tendo esse trabalho todo sem uma razão.

 

\- Na minha experiência, pessoas odiosas fazem esse tipo de coisa só porque elas podem fazer, e não vão sofrer com as consequências - Anya diz, bebendo um gole de seu chá, que Clarke preparou minutos antes porque não conseguia ficar parada. Lexa também toma um gole, mas está quente demais, e ela se pergunta o quanto disso é intencional, e o quanto é o estado de Clarke influenciando em sua magia. 

 

\- O chá não fica melhor feito desse jeito? - Clarke pergunta perto do ouvido de Lexa. 

\- Não agora, Clarke - Lexa responde, tentando permanecer séria.

\- Tudo bem, vocês se amam, eu já entendi isso - Anya diz de seu lugar. Clarke ri, mas se recosta no sofá outra vez.

\- Talvez seja vingança - Clarke diz. Anya e Lexa se viram para ela, a espera de uma explicação. - Nós acabamos com o Ice Nation na final do campeonato, todo mundo sabe que esse é o time dos Azgeda.

\- Eles perdem um jogo e simplesmente tentam destruir a sua carreira? - Lexa pergunta, achando difícil de acreditar. Clarke dá de ombros.

\- Quadribol pode ficar intenso. Além do mais, Nia é uma das patrocinadoras do time, e isso não deve ter sido bom para os negócios.

\- Eu ainda acho que foi trapaça a eliminação do Trikru no início da temporada - Anya comenta.

\- Exato. E agora eu não duvido que tenha realmente sido - Clarke diz.

\- E ninguém fala sobre isso? - Lexa pergunta.

\- Onde? No Profeta Diário, o jornal controlado por Roan Azgeda? 

\- Tem algum lugar que eles não controlam?!

\- Hogwarts - Anya comenta, e elas riem.

 

É só um breve momento de humor, porque todas sabem que se querem encontrar uma saída não podem descansar por muito tempo. Nia Azgeda pode ser perversa, mas também é inteligente, e isso a torna letal. Se isso é um jogo, ela tem vencido todas as partidas antes mesmo delas perceberem que estão jogando.

 

\- Bom, eu vou deixar vocês para serem gays em paz - Anya diz, colocando a xícara vazia na mesinha e levantando. - Amanhã eu vou conversar com Gustus logo cedo e vamos decidir o que fazer antes de você falar com a Indra. 

\- O que você acha que ela vai dizer? - Lexa pergunta, levantando junto. Anya a olha, os lábios pressionados para guardar as palavras que ela não quer dizer.

\- Vamos torcer para o melhor - ela diz, e vira para a jogadora. - E Clarke, você ainda falar com a Raven? 

\- Todos os dias. Por que? Está interessada? - Clarke brinca, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- Sim. Na próxima vez que vocês se verem, dá o meu número para ela. 

 

Nesse meio tempo, Lexa desfez os feitiços para destrancar a porta, e Anya vai embora antes que Clarke possa perguntar como assim “dá o meu número.” Lexa diz para ela só dizer a Raven para mandar uma coruja.

As duas decidem encerrar a noite mais cedo. Na verdade, não chega a ser nem uma decisão. Assim que a porta está fechada outra vez Lexa se esgueira para baixo das cobertas sem nem trocar as roupas, e a jogadora vai atrás. “ _ Vai ficar tudo bem _ ,” Clarke murmura, quando a abraça por trás. 

Mas não fica nada bem. Nem meia hora depois alguém bate na porta outra vez. Se possível, ao ouvir o barulho Lexa fecha os olhos mais ainda. Clarke beija o seu ombro, desejando poder atender a porta no lugar dela. 

Lexa se levanta e, se ainda tinha qualquer esperança, ela desaparece no instante que abre a porta e encontra a Diretora Indra parada ali.

 

\- Nós precisamos conversar agora, no meu escritório - Indra diz, firme, e não espera Lexa responder.

 

Clarke é deixada para trás, sozinha, e de jeito nenhum vai embora depois de ver Lexa ser levada por Indra no meio da noite. Então ela decide avisar a Anya, só que não faz ideia de onde Anya pode estar e é por isso que acaba descendo todas as escadas e indo parar do outro lado do castelo perto das estufas, onde fica o quarto de Lincoln. A esse ponto Clarke já está acostumada a andar sob a capa de invisibilidade, a parte difícil é fazer isso através de todo o castelo, em um horário que estudantes e professores ainda andam de um lado para o outro. 

A notícia ruim: Lincoln não está em seu quarto, nem nas estufas.

A notícia boa: Clarke lembra que Anya falou algo sobre Gustus mais cedo, e ela sabe que o Professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas ainda mora na cabana próxima à floresta. 

O gramado do lado de fora do castelo ainda está úmido e parece quase negro à luz das estrelas. Mesmo de longe ela pode ver a luz nas janelas da cabana de Gustus, o que é um bom sinal.

 

\- Pode entrar - a voz rouca de Gustus resmunga depois que Clarke bate na porta.

 

Gustus está sentado em uma cadeira grosseira de madeira, em frente à mesa que mais parece um bloco de madeira que esqueceram de terminar. Ao primeiro olhar, Clarke percebe que ele andou bebendo muito; há uma caneca forrada com pele de alpaca quase do tamanho de um balde diante dele e ele parece ter dificuldade de focalizá-la.

 

\- Imagino que seja um recorde - ele diz com uma voz pastosa, quando a reconhece. - Calculo que nunca destruiu a carreira de uma professora tão rápido.

 

Clarke e Gustus nunca foram especialmente amigos. Principalmente quando Clarke era mais jovem, imprudente, e a típica estudante que se acha mais esperta que os professores. Em outras palavras, ela não tinha a menor noção da sua visão limitada de quem cresceu em uma família tradicional bruxa, e causou muitos problemas na escola. Inclusive para Gustus.

 

\- É por isso que eu estou aqui - ela diz, ignorando a antipatia aberta dele. - Indra está conversando com Lexa agora, e você precisa fazer algo. 

 

Gustus ri. 

 

\- O que, por exemplo? Ser despedido junto?

 

Clarke pressiona os lábios e desvia o olhar, tentando conter a irritação, sem a menor noção de que essa é uma expressão que pegou de Lexa. Gustus, no entanto, mesmo em meio à zonzeira da bebida, reconhece isso.

 

\- Eu preciso falar com Anya - Clarke diz. - Você sabe onde ela está?

 

Gustus esfrega o rosto e levanta.

 

\- Eu te levo até ela. Mas eu não estou fazendo isso por você, Griffin.

 

No meio do caminho eles encontram Lincoln voltando da horta de abóboras, que insiste em ir junto, e minutos depois quando Anya abre a porta, encontra os três agrupados ali no alto da escada estreita que dá em seu quarto, uma combinação tão estranha que ela leva um tempo para digerir. Gustus, alto como sempre, vestindo seu sobretudo de couro e pele que faz com que ele pareça mais grandalhão ainda. Do outro lado, Lincoln, alto e musculoso, seu cabelo é apenas uma sombra escura no topo de sua cabeça e ele parece o menos desesperado dos três. Por fim, apertada entre eles, está Clarke Griffin, parecendo mais baixinha do que nunca, com seus cabelos dourados caindo pelos ombros, e rosto branquelo mais pálido do que nunca. Anya sabe que apenas uma pessoa poderia unir esse trio improvável.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Normalmente Indra não é a pessoa muito sorridente. Ela sempre trata seu trabalho como diretora de Hogwarts com rigor, e se comporta como tal. Mas enquanto caminham em silêncio para seu escritório essa noite, a seriedade que expressa é mortal. Isso faz sentido quando elas chegam e Lexa percebe que não estão sozinhas. Sentada na cadeira da diretora atrás da escrivaninha, está uma mulher branca que é alta e esguia, ela usa uma tiara de cristal que mais parece uma coroa, descendo até o meio da sua testa. Não é preciso de apresentações para Lexa saber que essa é a Ministra da Magia.

 

\- Boa noite, Woods - Nia diz, indicando a cadeira do outro lado da mesa para Lexa. Indra continua parada em pé no lugar onde está, e ela não é deixada com nenhuma opção a não ser se sentar sozinha. 

\- Boa noite, Ministra. 

\- Imagino que você tenha visto a última edição do Profeta Diário.

 

“ _ Sim, e o artigo tendencioso que você escreveu sobre mim também _ ,” Lexa quer responder, mas apenas assente.

 

\- Essa não é a primeira vez que algo acontece. Creio que os limites foram ultrapassados aqui - Nia olha para Indra. - O Ministério precisa agir em nome dos nossos estudantes, quando as autoridades responsáveis não cumprem seu papel. 

\- Eu quero que fique entendido, Nia, que Lexa tem a minha completa confiança - Indra diz, encarando Nia de volta, com a cara fechada. 

 

Lexa olha para a diretora com uma nova admiração, ela sabe a coragem exigida para enfrentar a Ministra da Magia, ainda mais quando isso pode colocar seu próprio cargo em risco. E Indra está fazendo isso por ela.

 

\- Então você afirma que está de acordo com o que tem acontecido nossos corredores dessa escola? 

\- Nia, - Lexa interrompe, atraindo a atenção para si, e erguendo o queixo diante dos olhares, - nós duas sabemos por que você está aqui. Se você me considera inadequada para o cargo, me coloque em provação e vamos em frente com isso. 

\- Muito bem - Nia diz, calmamente, mas agora há algo diferente em seu olhar, como se ela estivesse considerando Lexa pela primeira vez. - Você está em provação, e deve ficar longe dos terrenos de Hogwarts até o fim do seu processo. 

 

Assim que ela termina de falar, como se tivesse só esperando, alguém bate na porta. Quando Lexa se vira para ver quem está entrando, encontra Ontari ali caminhando sala adentro com um passo decidido, envolta em uma longa capa de viagem, com um sorriso frio e satisfeito. 

 

\- O que você está fazendo aqui agora, Professora Azgeda? - Indra pergunta, dando um passo para entrar em seu caminho. 

\- Eu trago uma notícia lamentável, Indra - Ontari diz sem pressa, puxando um rolo de pergaminho - Tenho aqui uma Ordem de Suspensão, com as doze assinaturas. Receio que o Conselho acredita que você está deixando passar mais do que devia esses dias.

\- O quê? - Lexa deixa escapar.

\- Oh, Lexa, você está aqui - Ontari diz como se não tivesse percebido Lexa sentada ali em uma cadeira no meio da sala. - Eu avisei para você tomar cuidado.

\- Pois bem, - Indra diz interrompendo o enfrentamento entre as duas, - se o Conselho quer que eu me afaste, naturalmente eu vou obedecer. 

 

Indra não tira seus olhos castanhos cintilantes dos olhos frios e cinzentos de Nia Azgeda.

 

\- Se eu lamento algo, - continua ela, falando muito lenta e claramente de modo que ninguém perca uma só palavra -, foi não ter ficado do lado de quem devidamente merecia e me calado diante de qualquer tipo de corrupção. Mesmo que eu vá embora agora, lembrem que Hogwarts sempre ajudará aqueles que a ela recorrerem.

 

\- Admiráveis sentimentos - diz Nia fazendo uma referência. - É uma pena, todos sentiremos falta do seu modo de dirigir as coisas, Indra. Eu só espero que o seu sucessor seja mais diligente.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


O retorno ao seu quarto no alto da torre passa em um borrão de pensamentos inacabados. Lexa não sabe para onde vai, e se ainda pode passar a noite no castelo. Ela pensa no julgamento que vai ter que enfrentar. Mas principalmente, nos Azgeda. Era óbvio que eles não se importam com uma simples professora de feitiços, Lexa foi só o meio que eles encontraram para tirar Indra do cargo e tomar conta de Hogwarts. Ela quer contar isso a Anya o mais rápido possível.

Para sua sorte, quando ela chega no quarto, a encontra sentada em sua poltrona como horas antes, agora acompanhada de Lincoln, Gustus e Clarke. Os quatro estão bebendo chá e param de falar assim que Lexa entra.

 

\- Como vocês entraram aqui? - ela pergunta.

\- Tem uma porta - Anya aporta para a porta por onde Lexa acabou de entrar, como se isso explicasse alguma coisa.

 

Clarke já está em pé e ao lado de Lexa, pegando sua mão.

 

\- Como foi? 

\- Eu estou em provação - ela diz. Uma onda de xingamentos se espalha pela sala. - Mas não é só isso, Indra foi suspensa.

\- O quê? - Gustus quase deixa o chá cair, e Lincoln está com os olhos arregalados. Anya apenas xinga. 

\- É isso que ela queria, - Clarke diz, - tomar contar de Hogwarts. 

 

Lexa assente. 

 

\- O que nós vamos fazer? - Lincoln pergunta, e todos se viram para Lexa e Clarke. 

\- Nós vamos revidar - Lexa diz.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pela leitura e os kudos. Pf sintam-se livres para comentar, compartilhar o que vocês gostam ou esperam, etc. Se preparem para o próximo capítulo, um dos meus preferidos.


	5. A Casa de Campo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revidar não é exatamente fácil quando a influência da Ministra da Magia não parece ter limites. Mas eles definitivamente aproveitam para descobrir outras coisas interessantes.

O verão se espalha lentamente pelos jardins que cercam a casa de campo da família Griffin; o céu fica azul-clarinho, e flores selvagens crescem pelo gramado, espalhando cor para todos os lados. Mas sem os estudantes andando de um lado para o outro, ansiosos por uma tarde de sol, e discutindo como se falassem sobre a coisa mais interessante do mundo, não parece normal para Lexa.

Em seus dias refugiada ali, Lexa recebeu algumas notícias de Hogwarts enviadas por Anya. Ontari foi nomeada a representante do conselho para ficar no lugar de Indra e também professora substituta de Feitiços. É _ absurdo _ . Todas as acusações contra Lexa eram baseadas na sua imaturidade, mas de repente é perfeitamente aceitável deixar Ontari Azgeda aos 20 anos dirigir a escola.

Os estudantes parecem perceber a hipocrisia, pelo menos. Tris, Aden, Charlotte e outros se uniram no que eles deram o nome de "Commander's Army" para organizar uma manifestação contra Ontari. Apesar dos pedidos de Lexa para Anya intervir, tudo o que recebeu de resposta foi um "Eu não, ela merece isso. Deixa as crianças lutarem. Além do mais, é a única coisa boa esses dias aqui, e eu sinto que ela está esperando a primeira oportunidade para me despedir." 

Isso só faz Lexa querer encontrar uma solução o quanto antes, mas suas buscas não levam a lugar nenhum. Não porque seja difícil descobrir qualquer falcatrua feita por baixo dos panos, exatamente pelo contrário: todo mundo sabe o que Nia Azgeda faz, mas ninguém tem provas ou poder para fazer alguma coisa. Ou simplesmente não se importa.

O resultado é que na maior parte do dia, Lexa fica sozinha na casa da família Griffin, estudando para seu julgamento. Clarke não contou aos pais que Lexa está ali, apesar das duas terem longas conversas sobre isso. Abby e Jake Griffin estão sabendo do que tem acontecido, o mundo bruxo inteiro está, e eles são bruxos influentes que poderiam ajudar. Por enquanto, porém, Lexa não quer colocar mais ninguém em risco até saber como lidar com a situação.

Às vezes Octavia e Raven visitam, porque ninguém pode parar essas duas quando colocam algo na cabeça. E na verdade acaba sendo bom, porque faz parecer que aquilo tudo isso é apenas férias de verão e Lexa tem um descanso de tentar encontrar uma solução. 

“ _ Alguma novidade? _ ” Clarke pergunta todas as noites quando volta. Elas dormem juntas no antigo quarto de Clarke, que fica no sótão, e o máximo que Lexa chegou a ter para dizer foi quando Gustus e Anya foram atrás de alguns jogadores do Trikru e descobriram que o goleiro do time havia sido pago para perder, mas ninguém se dispôs a falar no julgamento. 

Todas as manhãs elas se despedem e seguem seus caminhos separados. Nessa, porém, Lexa acorda com frestas de luz já entrando pelas laterais da cortina do quarto e Clarke ainda está dormindo. Confusa, ela pega o relógio de pulso deixado na mesa de cabeceira, e confirma que já passou das 9 da manhã. Por melhor que seja acordar com Clarke enfiada por baixo das cobertas ao seu lado, ela já perdeu a hora.

 

\- Clarke - Lexa chama. Nenhum sinal de resposta, o que não é nenhuma surpresa a esse ponto. - Clarke...

\- Hm...

\- Já são 9 da manhã - Lexa murmura em seu ouvido. Ela desliza os dedos por baixo da camisa de Clarke, e começa a despertá-la com um carinho de leve nas costas. - Você precisa ir.

\- Está tão bom - Clarke se desmancha na mão de Lexa, e quando ela para, ainda tenta levantar as costas pedindo mais.

\- Levanta de uma vez, Clarke - Lexa diz, tirando a mão de uma vez.

 

Clarke grunhe, mas obedece, usando os braços para erguer o corpo.

 

\- Está me mandando embora, Woods?

 

Lexa rola os olhos, mas estica as mãos, agarra as golas da camisola dela e a puxa para si. Clarke vai sem hesitação, deixando o corpo relaxar outra vez, dessa vez sobre o de Lexa.

 

\- Você sabe que não - Lexa sussurra, beijando o rosto de Clarke.

\- E se eu falar que eu não preciso ir embora hoje? - Clarke responde, enfiando o rosto no pescoço de Lexa.

\- Seria muito bom.

\- Eu não tenho treino - a voz de Clarke sai abafada em seu pescoço, causando uma leve cosquinha. - Hoje eu posso ficar com você o dia todo.

 

Clarke enterra mais o corpo sobre o de Lexa, se encaixando entre as pernas dela, e Lexa enrola os dedos em seus cabelos loiros, continuando o carinho de antes. Em algum momento ela sente os dentes de Clarke em seu pescoço, em uma sonolenta tentativa de mordiscar, mas sem força para realmente completar. Lexa ri, e não muito tempo depois acaba voltando a dormir também.

  
  
\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Horas depois elas estão na cozinha. Clarke está em frente a pia coordenando as panelas e vegetais no tabuleiro com sua varinha. Já Lexa lê um livro sentada em um banco na ilha do centro. Nenhuma das duas se deu o trabalho de trocar de roupa depois que levantaram, de modo que Lexa ainda está vestindo sua camisola preta e Clarke o mesmo robe azul. Desde que Lexa deu de presente, é só o que ela usa para dormir.

 

\- O que você acha de ir até o lago hoje? - Clarke pergunta, colocando a varinha em cima da ilha e se aproximando de Lexa, que esquece completamente do livro. 

 

Ela se vira, puxando Clarke para entre suas pernas e a abraçando. Na maior parte do tempo, Lexa não é tão aberta quanto às suas demonstrações de afeto. Antes de Clarke, Lexa nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que precisava ficar em cima da outra o tempo inteiro, só a ideia já parecia sufocante. Mas então a jogadora voltou para sua vida, com seus sorrisos constantes e um tipo de presença que não dá para ignorar, e isso começou a mudar. Ainda assim, até mesmo para esses padrões, essa tarde é diferente. Apenas tem algo no fato de que Clarke está ali, e elas dormiram na mesma cama, e acordaram, e agora vão passar o dia juntas, que a deixa feliz.

 

\- O que você quiser, Clarke - Lexa responde.

 

Clarke coloca as mãos nas pernas dela e fita os olhos de Lexa.

 

\- Eu quero o que você quiser.

 

Lexa ri e morde o lábio de Clarke, então murmura um " _ Eu quero você _ ." As palavras são como um encantamento, Clarke mergulha em sua direção, afundando em seu abraço, deixando seus dedos tocarem suavemente as coxas expostas de Lexa, deslizando até encontrar o quadril por baixo da roupa. 

Talvez Clarke fosse falar algo, mas quando a ponta de seu nariz toca a pele do pescoço de Lexa, e ela se vê envolvida pelo cheiro familiar dela, seu cérebro esvazia. Ela quer sentir a sensação de seus dentes contra o pescoço de Lexa, e então beijar delicadamente. Tudo o que Lexa consegue fazer no momento é inclinar a cabeça para dar espaço. Os beijos são suaves, descendo pelo ombro e voltando a subir. A sensação dos lábios de Clarke em seu pescoço é tão boa, que ela só percebe que está se movendo quando sente as mãos quentes da jogadora prendendo o seu quadril no banco. 

Lexa vira a cabeça, e Clarke a segue, passando os beijos para o outro lado, agora molhados, entre mordidas e chupões. Quando as mãos de Clarke escorregam por suas coxas, em direção às partes internas, Lexa agarra seus ombros.

Clarke se afasta e Lexa segue o movimento até sentir a mão dela em seu rosto, tentando criar uma distância. Só então percebe que está um caos. Seu corpo inteiro vibra junto com a batida de seu coração, e seu pescoço agora está gelado, dolorosamente pedindo por mais. Quando Lexa abre os olhos, encontra os de Clarke a sua frente, escuros, sem deixar dúvidas de que ela também aproveitou esse momento.

Lexa quer beijá-la, e poder sentir sua língua outra vez. Pela maneira como Clarke olha sua boca, ela também. Mas a pequena distância é o bastante para elas voltarem a si e conseguirem se afastar. Clarke aumenta o espaço entre elas, indo se proteger do outro lado da ilha, e esfregando o rosto. Lexa olha baixo, vendo que sua camisola agora está enrolada de qualquer jeito em sua cintura, e as marcas da mão de Clarke ainda estão em suas pernas. 

 

\- Eu... - Lexa diz, descendo do banco. - Eu-

\- É - Clarke diz, assentindo, e ela parece não saber se olha pra Lexa ou não, acaba decidindo pela primeira opção.

\- O banheiro. Eu... 

\- Tudo bem - Clarke facilita. 

 

Sem esperar mais, Lexa deixa a cozinha de uma vez, se sentindo uma bagunça completa por dentro e por fora.

Clarke só relaxa quando está sozinha, debruçada sobre o balcão. Ela se dá conta de que os vegetais estão prontos esperando o próximo feitiço. Ela decide fazer uma breve pausa, e beber um copo de água.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


O lago no meio da tarde é diferente, o prata da lua que cobria a água deu lugar ao azul do céu que quando se aproxima das pontas, perto das florestas, fica verde. Mas a maior diferença está na forma como o sol parece suspender o peso do desconhecido, revelando uma paisagem tranquila de final de verão, dessas que são para sentar na grama e aproveitar o vento fresco sem preocupações.

Enquanto Lexa senta com seu livro sobre o pano estendido, pronta para descansar sob a luz do sol, Clarke vai inspecionar a beira da água. Os cabelos loiros dela estão mais cheios do que nunca, desorganizados em todas as direções como uma juba, e ela precisa segurá-los para enxergar alguma coisa em meio ao vento. Sua mão pequena e gordinha está escondida na manga do casaco de lã, que é tão grande que chega a ir até o meio de suas pernas. Momentos antes as duas reviraram umas caixas esquecidas do pai de Clarke para encontrá-lo, e ela vestiu com o cheiro de guardado mesmo, mas como Lexa poderia se importar? Clarke se agarrou àquele pedaço de pano velho como se tivesse descoberto um tesouro. 

Uma vez Clarke contou sobre os verões que passava com a família naquela casa, e seu pai a levava para jogar quadribol nas colinas. Por algum motivo, ela imagina uma Clarke barrigudinha vestindo o casaco de lã azul, tão grande que enquanto segue os pais pela casa as mangas vão arrastando pelo chão atrás dela. Toda vez que Clarke fala deles, Lexa sente vontade de conhecê-los.

Lexa deveria estar lendo o seu livro, não observando Clarke, mas não consegue tirar os olhos dela.

Clarke é o tipo de pessoa que parece uma tempestade e, ainda assim, sua presença é quente como o sol. Lexa gosta dela. Gosta de seus sorrisos espertos, de como ela se diverte um pouco demais com coisas simples. Gosta de quando Clarke está sendo atenciosa, porque ela enfia os cabelos para trás da orelha e se inclina para frente para poder ouvir melhor. Ela gosta que a jogadora parece perfeita, mas quando anda, você consegue ver todas as rachaduras que ela carrega.

Quando Clarke volta até Lexa, o seu tipo de andar faz lembrar uma deusa, mas não uma divindade esplendorosa, é mais como uma do tipo que pode destruir a terra a cada passo. Lexa também gosta disso.

 

\- Boa tarde - Clarke diz, se ajoelhando em frente a Lexa. - A senhorita está sozinha?

\- Hm, não. A minha namorada estava aqui agora mesmo.

\- Oh. Então você tem uma  _ namorada _ ? - Clarke arqueia as sobrancelhas. - E como ela é? Talvez eu possa te ajudar a encontrá-la.

\- Ela é tudo o que eu sempre quis. 

 

Clarke fica séria. Ela se inclina para frente e segura a mão de Lexa.

 

\- Está tudo bem? Você nunca esteve tão…  _ assim _ .

 

Lexa olha para suas mãos unidas, vendo Clarke brincar com seus dedos e toma uma decisão.

 

\- Eu gosto de você há tanto tempo, Clarke. Não da maneira que eu gosto agora, eu não te conhecia assim - Lexa enrosca o dedo no de Clarke. - Mas eu passei tantos anos pensando no que poderia ser, e eu nunca fiz nada nesse tempo todo. Hoje eu percebi que eu estou aqui, e eu não vou mais viver fugindo disso - Lexa segura a gola do casaco de lã dela. - Eu quero você, Clarke Griffin, e se você me quiser também, eu não vou mais esconder.

 

Palavras não traduzem o que Clarke está sentindo, então ela diz isso com seus lábios. Ela beija Lexa, sua boca quente, agora tão familiar. As lembranças da manhã ainda estão vívidas, todos os modos que ela gostaria de tocar e beijar Lexa, e dessa vez ela não adia mais, deixando suas línguas se encontrarem. É quase poesia o jeito que a mão de Clarke escorre pela curva da cintura de Lexa, levantando seu suéter e a infinidade de roupas que as separa. Quando o beijo para, seus lábios vibrando e respirações pesadas, ela se encaram sorrindo, quase rindo. No instante seguinte Clarke arranca o próprio casaco de lã, e Lexa aproveita para sentar em seu colo.

 

“ _ Eu não quero parar, _ ” Clarke murmura horas depois. 

“ _ Então não pare, _ ” Lexa responde, beijando seus lábios.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


\- Clarke?

\- Hm?

 

As duas estão de volta na casa de campo da Família Griffin. As janelas abertas deixam o vento fresco da noite lá fora entrar enquanto elas dividem o jantar na mesa da cozinha. 

 

\- Eu estava me perguntando... Por que quadribol?

  
  


Clarke ri, e pausa com a mão sobre a boca enquanto mastiga. Lexa sabe que está arruinada, porque até isso acha adorável.

 

\- Era uma questão de tempo - Clarke diz. -  _ Por que quadribol? Você é tão inteligente! Já pensou em uma carreira no Ministério? E os seus pais? _ \- seu tom não é irritado, ela só está repetindo o que ouviu tantas vezes.

\- Eu acho que o dinheiro já é uma razão boa o bastante. Mas não parece ser algo que você precise - Lexa faz um gesto indicando a casa.

\- É. Eu te disse que a minha mãe é curandeira chefe no São Mungos. E o meu pai trabalha no Ministério, assim como o pai dele e provavelmente toda a família Griffin. Todo mundo esperava que eu seguisse um desses caminhos, com todas as minhas notas, mas… não. - Clarke franze o cenho, incomodada com algo em seus pensamentos, enquanto fita o prato de comida. - Não é certo. Eu amo os meus pais, e eles se amam, eu acho. Mas eu passei a minha vida inteira em casas vazias, sozinha. Às vezes eles mal se falam. E eu não quero isso pra mim, então… quando chegou a hora de decidir, eu meio que escolhi ver se tinha algo diferente lá fora.

\- E jogar quadribol te dá liberdade. 

 

Clarke assente e apoia o cotovelo na mesa para descansar o queixo na mão. 

 

\- Eu tenho viajado o mundo inteiro. Eu amo o meu trabalho, mas eu não preciso sacrificar a minha vida por causa dele. 

\- Então deu certo.

\- Acho que sim. Eu só não imaginei que ia encontrar o que eu estava procurando justamente em Hogwarts - Clarke diz, olhando para Lexa com sua típica diversão nos olhos. 

 

É ali naquele instante que Lexa sabe que o que sente por Clarke é maior do que consegue colocar em palavras. Essa mulher a sua frente, agora uma jogadora de quadribol profissional, é tão diferente da garota sabe-tudo que andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Talvez elas estejam alguns anos atrasadas, mas talvez as pessoas que elas eram não estavam prontas para o que elas têm agora. Mesmo quando as circunstâncias parecem dizer o contrário.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Mais tarde elas estão no quarto outra vez, depois de decidir aproveitar o resto da noite na cama. Lexa está deitada em uma das pontas de costas para Clarke. Ficar nessa posição não foi exatamente uma decisão consciente, em algum momento ela só caiu ali deliciosamente exausta, e estava tão bom que ela apenas ficou. Clarke, no entanto, parece incansável. É apenas uma questão de tempo até ela se aproximar outra vez, por baixo do cobertor, beijando a pele sensível do ombro de Lexa.

 

\- Você é perfeita - Clarke murmura, tomando extra cuidado quando beija as marcas recentes em seu pescoço.

 

Lexa sente a sensação quente e confortável no seu estômago quando Clarke coloca uma mão ali, aberta, puxando-a para trás até seus corpos se juntarem.

 

Há uma pausa e os olhos de Lexa começam a pesar de sono com o conforto dos braços de Clarke. Quando dedos começam a trilhar suas costas, ela só descansa aproveitando a sensação gostosa.

 

\- O que é isso? - Clarke pergunta.

\- Hm? 

\- Esse desenho. Eu nunca tinha visto antes.

 

Lexa desperta com isso, percebendo do que Clarke está falando. Mesmo que esteja tentando se abrir ainda não é exatamente fácil falar sobre tudo, e Lexa precisa de um momento para saber o que falar.

 

\- Os trouxas chamam de tatuagem - ela diz, lentamente, sem ter certeza de como vai ser recebido. Ela nunca tinha mostrado para ninguém.

 

Os dedos de Clarke param na base de sua coluna, acariciando a pele ali.

 

\- Você também tem uma no braço - Clarke observa.

\- Sim. Eu… estava irritada. Era o meu aniversário de 18 anos, depois de terminar Hogwarts, quando eu tive que sair do orfanato. 

\- E você fez essa marca - Clarke completa. Ela desliza os dedos até o braço de Lexa, contornando os traços pretos tatuados ali. - Isso quer dizer alguma coisa? 

\- É uma runa antiga que significa  _ ground _ , chão, terra, mas também era usada para se referir aos trouxas.

 

Era uma das tardes tipicamente nubladas de Londres, e Lexa estava sozinha, andando pelas ruas. O bairro de seu orfanato não era dos melhores da cidade, tinha becos estranhos cheios de fumaça e pichações nos telefones públicos. Um tipo de submundo que nem mesmo os bruxos sabem que existe. No caminho tinha um poste, e no poste estava grudado de qualquer maneira o panfleto de um estúdio. De algum modo, Lexa sabia que era disso do que precisava. Algo que fosse seu, algo que contra todas as chances, a lembrava de quem ela era. 

Clarke observa atentamente os detalhes da tatuagem, tentando compreender, ou memorizar. Pela primeira vez Lexa se vê através dos olhos dela. Não como a típica adolescente rebelde que os trouxas a viriam, ou como a professora severa que seus estudantes conhecem, mas como alguém diferente. Normal, com uma própria espécie de estranheza, que não pertence a nenhum dos dois mundos, dona do próprio universo.

 

\- Até que trouxas podem ser interessantes - Clarke diz, e é a coisa mais bruxa que alguém poderia dizer. Lexa perdoa, porque em seguida Clarke dá um beijo em seu braço e ela não lembra mais de nada. - Eu já vi outras pessoas usarem desenhos na pele, mas não dessa forma. De certo modo, parece com as marcas dos prisioneiros. 

\- Você sabe muito sobre prisioneiros, Griffin - Lexa brinca.

\- Na verdade... 

 

Algo no tom dela faz Lexa pausar e virar para trás. Clarke está mordendo o lábio e quando abaixa os olhos para o espaço entre seu peito e ombro, há uma pequena marca ali. Tão clara que Lexa tinha tomado por um sinal de nascença, mas agora sabendo o que é, ela reconhece que não é natural.

 

\- O que você fez?

\- Digamos que eu estava em lugares que eu não deveria estar - Clarke diz, tentando ficar séria, mas Lexa vê além disso, no orgulho que a jogadora tenta conter. Ser presa está muito além do que Lexa imaginava que poderia ter acontecido com a garota apelidada de  _ princesa  _ na escola. É como se Clarke fosse um longo livro, cheiro de segredos, e Lexa adora ler.

 

\- Nas suas costas, tem outra. Com alguns círculos... O que eles significam? 

\- São sete planetas. Eu fiz no meu dia de Ascensão. 

 

Clarke franze o cenho e ergue a mão em um gesto de pausa.

 

\- Isso não é aquele celebração de quando os professores ganham grau de mestre? - Clarke pergunta, e Lexa assente. - Eu lembro de quanto o Titus ganhou o dele. Eu pensei que só os mais velhos recebiam.

\- Não, normalmente leva muito tempo para conseguir, então só os mais velhos recebem. Eu tive sorte, na verdade. Os estudantes da atividade de astronomia que eu dei eram muito bons, foram os meus primeiros estudantes a se formar. Foi… um dia diferente. Nem todo mundo considera ser um Professor como uma carreira de prestígio, mas foi quando eu soube que era isso que eu queria fazer. Então eu voltei no mesmo lugar e cada planeta é um deles.

 

Clarke pausa, absorvendo a informação.  _ Lexa fez uma tatuagem em homenagem a seus estudantes. Lexa já tem um grau de mestre _ . Ela estica a mão até encontrar a de Lexa no espaço da cama entre elas, e entrelaça seus dedos.

 

\- Você nunca falou sobre essa aula. Eu não sabia nem que você entendia astronomia, e runas... - Clarke diz. A expressão dela é confusa, mas existe um leve tom de tristeza, que faz Lexa apertar sua mão. 

\- Eu só dou aula de feitiços agora. Indra precisou acabar com as atividades extracurriculares por causa de um corte de investimento que o Ministério fez.

 

A expressão de Clarke fica dura. Lexa reconhece o gelo em seus olhos, sabe o que está por vir antes mesmo das palavras serem ditas.

 

\- E você só deixou isso acontecer?

\- O que eu poderia ter feito? 

\- Não sei… - Clarke respira fundo. - Ninguém percebe o que eles estão fazendo? Eles são todos Azgedas, em todos os lugares. Não é óbvio que eles estão controlando a informação? - Clarke se queixa, soltando a mão de Lexa para cruzar os braços, ou se enrolar no cobertor, qualquer coisa. Ela não parece decidir o que fazer.

\- Provavelmente sim - Lexa responde, calmamente. - Mas a maioria das pessoas não pode reagir sem colocar a própria carreira em risco, Clarke. As que restam estão se beneficiando.

\- E então o quê? Os Azgeda simplesmente fazem o que quiserem?

\- Nós podemos falar sobre outra coisa?

 

Clarke percebe o quão irritada ficou, quase deixando a raiva se infiltrar no dia que até então tinha sido perfeito. Elas vão fazer algo quanto a isso, mas por enquanto, esse é um daqueles momentos para suspender a realidade, e acreditar que tudo está bem. 

 

\- Desculpa - Clarke murmura, se aproximando de Lexa na cama, até seus lábios chegarem no ouvido dela. - Se você não quiser, nós nem precisamos falar. 


	6. O Verdadeiro Desafio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eles estão falando da gente outra vez.”  
> “Deixa eles falarem.”

Uma mulher se materializa na ruazinha estreita iluminada pelo luar. Andando, meio que correndo, ela segue em direção à rua principal, uma avenida larga e escura apinhada de gente se divertindo na noite. Um ônibus de dois andares passa, barulhento, e um alegre grupo de boêmios fica olhando da janela para ela; que veste uma capa escura deixando o capuz esconder o rosto.

No meio do caminho, como se tivesse se desorientado, ela vira a direita e, simples assim, atravessa a parede como se fosse fumaça. Do outro lado, continua a caminhar por um pátio cercado de grama. Um belo casarão se destaca nas trevas no final do caminho reto, as luzes estão faiscando nas janelas em formato de losango do primeiro andar. Quando chega aos degraus de madeira da entrada, eles estalam sob seus pés, barulhentos no silêncio da noite, e a porta da frente se abre à sua aproximação, embora ninguém parece tê-la aberto.

 

\- Clarke? - pergunta a mulher esperando no hall de entrada, um espaço amplo suntuosamente decorado. Clarke retira o capuz, revelando os cabelos loiros, e olha para mãe.

\- Vocês me chamaram?

\- Você está atrasada - Abby diz, em tom de desaprovação, mas abraça a filha e as duas seguem por um corredor estreito, coberto por um tapete majestoso, que leva a uma pesada porta de madeira.

 

A porta se abre para uma sala que está exatamente como Clarke se lembra. O chão ali é de madeira, mais acolhedor, e poltronas estão direcionadas para a lareira nos fundos. As paredes de um lado estão escondidas por trás de estantes abarrotadas de livros, enquanto do outro há apenas duas escrivaninhas dividindo o espaço. Não é difícil saber qual é de quem. A de seu pai está uma bagunça total, com um quadro no fundo cheio de anotações e números, e o único espaço limpo é ao redor de uma estrelinha mal feita que Clarke desenhou aos 7 anos. Enquanto a de Abby Griffin tem apenas um porta-retrato com uma foto de Clarke, um tinteiro e uma pilha de folhas organizadas em um espesso bloco de papel.

A surpresa, então, vem da pessoa sentada ao lado de seu pai. A ex-diretora de Hogwarts parece rigorosa como sempre, mas bem para quem foi afastada de seu cargo recentemente. Ela usa um turbante da mesma cor de suas vestes púrpura cintilantes, com um belo colar decorado de pedras preciosas coloridas. Clarke faz uma reverência quando a encontra, assim como seus pais ensinaram, e sente o orgulho de sua mãe mesmo sem olhar para ela.

 

\- Boa noite, diretora - Clarke diz polidamente, então vira para Jake. - Oi, pai.

 

Jake sorri para a filha e indica a outra poltrona, onde ela se acomoda enquanto sua mãe se senta no espaço do sofá ao lado do marido.

 

\- Desculpa a demora, nós só recebemos a mensagem ao anoitecer - Clarke diz.

\- Nós? - Abby pergunta.

\- Lexa e eu.

\- E onde ela está? - Jake diz, e parece ligeiramente decepcionado. Se não estivessem na presença da diretora, Clarke com certeza sorriria.

\- Eu não sabia que ela deveria vir. Aliás, - Clarke olha para Indra, - por que eu estou aqui?

 

Indra e Abby trocam um olhar.

 

\- Indra veio falar comigo. Como você sabe, nem todos estão de acordo com o modo que Nia está agindo no Ministério - Abby fala.

\- O _modo_ , - Indra repete, em tom de desgosto - no meu povo, nós chamamos pelo que é: corrupção. Nia Azgeda desvia dinheiro, burla leis, compra ministros e mistura interesses privados com o do Ministério.

\- E por que ninguém faz nada? - Clarke pergunta.

\- Você é muito ingênua, sky girl - Indra diz, sua voz é tão impaciente quanto o seu olhar. - Não é só porque você não está vendo, que significa que nada esteja sendo feito.

\- Então é bom que seja feito rápido. Essa semana eu fui chamada, estão pressionando para me tirar do time.

 

Se Clarke tinha qualquer intenção de agir com calma, isso é passado. A fúria toma conta de sua voz, e ela olha para os três _adultos_ sem saber a quem direcionar sua ira.

 

\- Você é a melhor jogadora, o Pike não faria isso - Abby diz. Clarke ri.

\- Você conhece o Pike?

\- Tudo bem, chega - Jake diz, falando alto e se inclinando para a filha. - É por isso que te chamamos aqui, Clarke. Você está certa nisso, mesmo que algo esteja sendo feito, não é o suficiente.

 

Ele olha para as duas mulheres mais velhas. Indra não parece afetada, Abby respira fundo e se recosta no sofá, se preparando para falar.

 

\- Essa manhã Kane nos entregou certos documentos, é informação restrita do Ministério, mas se eles fossem publicados… - Abby diz.

\- E vocês querem que eu faça isso?

\- Não você - Indra diz.

 

Clarke franze o cenho, olhando entre os três, até que entende.

 

\- Lexa? - ela pergunta e Indra assente. - De jeito nenhum.

 

Ela pode não ter tido muito tempo para pensar, mas as implicações são claras. Mesmo que esse plano funcione para ferir Nia de alguma forma, ela ainda é uma mulher poderosa, isso é arriscado demais. Só naquele instante Clarke consegue pensar uma dúzia de formas de dar errado. Nia convencer a todos de que Lexa roubou os documentos, ou mesmo fora do Ministério usar seu poder para fazer algum mal. Não importa a alternativa, Lexa pode acabar morta, ou pior, em Azkaban.

 

\- É o único jeito - Indra diz, resoluta. - Ela vai a julgamento no Ministério, ela pode oferecer como provas, eles seriam obrigados a aceitar.

\- Não.

\- Nós podemos levar isso a público - Jake sugere.

\- Nós já conversamos sobre isso - Abby diz. - É muito arriscado, e eu não faria isso com Kane.

\- Eles podem usar um feitiço rastreador, de qualquer forma - Clarke diz.

\- Não - Indra contrapõe. - Só é possível rastrear até o terceiro grau de separação. Quando o arquivo chegar a Lexa, o elo será quebrado.

 

Clarke cobre o rosto com as mãos. Os outros três continuam discutindo por um tempo, repassando possibilidades que claramente já discutiram vezes demais. Ela lembra da conversa com Titus, alguns dias antes.

O treino tinha acabado tarde e quando todos os jogadores seguiram para casa, Clarke foi para a sala do Sky Riders no fundo do ginásio, com uma pasta cheia de estratégias para estudar. A chegada da nova temporada, que vai ser a última antes da Copa Mundial, está sendo mais estressante do que nunca. O Ice Nation é um time brutal, e se Clarke quer continuar vencendo e representar a Inglaterra, ela precisa continuar inovando. É isso o que ela se diz, pelo menos. Não é como se a conversa com Pike e a raiva de Nia estivessem contribuindo para deixar sua ansiedade fora de controle.

Então ela está debruçada sobre a mesa, olhando as pequenas vassourinhas voarem sozinhas na reprodução do estádio a sua frente, quando é interrompida por uma tosse. Ela levanta a cabeça e encontra Titus parado ali, usando seu traje preto, uma roupa reta e lisa tão sem graça quanto ele.

 

\- Não está um pouco longe de Hogwarts, Professor? - Clarke pergunta, esticando a coluna para olhá-lo frente a frente.

\- Eu venho em paz, Clarke - ele diz, entrando na sala. - Eu acho que é hora de nós conversarmos.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Eu aprecio o que você faz por Lexa, Clarke - Titus diz, devagar. - Eu realmente aprecio. Desde que vocês se reencontraram ela está… diferente.

\- Você fala como se fosse algo ruim.

\- Não é, em outras circunstâncias. Mas creio que você viu com os próprios olhos o resultado desse relacionamento.

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com o nosso relacionamento. Nia fez isso. Ela é culpada, e se não fosse através de nós, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela encontraria outra forma de tirar Indra de Hogwarts.

\- Você realmente acredita que é Indra que ela quer tirar de Hogwarts?

 

Até aquele momento, a resposta de Clarke seria sim, sem dúvidas. Mas a maneira calma com que ele pergunta a faz hesitar. Titus percebe isso e faz um gesto para as duas cadeiras de madeira esquecidas no canto da sala.

Depois que eles se sentam, ele começa a falar.

 

\- Lexa é uma jovem bruxa brilhante, Clarke. Você sabia que ela conseguiu o mestrado aos 21 anos? Eu fui professor de muitos estudantes antes dela. Ninguém chegou perto do que ela conquistou até aqui. E o conselho de Hogwarts tem visto isso.

\- Você quer dizer que…

\- Eles estão considerando ela como Diretora de Hogwarts, sim. Lexa é especial, Clarke.

\- Ela é.

\- Então me ajude a protegê-la. Ela escuta você. Eu temo…. eu temo pelo que Nia possa fazer para impedi-la.

\- O que você está propondo é que eu abra mão de tudo o que nós temos, para… para quê?

\- Pela chance de um futuro melhor, onde Hogwarts possa prosperar. Faz anos que o ensino está paralisado, presos às crenças ultrapassadas, e Lexa pode mudar isso. _Você_ pode mudar isso.

\- Eu sei que isso é importante, mas… essa é a maneira errada. O que você está me pedindo é para aceitar o que Nia está fazendo, e eu não posso fazer isso.

\- Então creio que estamos em um impasse - Titus diz, contrariado.

 

No momento, o único impasse em que Clarke está é o que fazer quanto a proposta de seus pais. Ela não sabe se aceitar vai ajudar ou não Lexa. Ela não sabe nem qual das duas decisões é concordar ou não com Titus. O que as pessoas não dizem é que há decisões que não existe uma escolha certa, nem mesmo uma boa, existe apenas a escolha entre o que você vai escolher sacrificar. Mas Clarke Griffin nunca foi de fugir de escolhas difíceis por medo.

 

\- O que vocês querem que eu faça? - Clarke pergunta.

  


\------------------------------------------------------

  


Quando Lexa abre a porta na manhã do dia seguinte para fazer sua caminhada habitual, encontra um embrulho abandonado no batente da porta. Ela olha em volta, a procura de qualquer um que possa ter deixado ali. Não foi uma coruja, corujas não abandonam suas entregas de qualquer jeito na porta. Contudo, tudo o que encontra são os campos verdes e floridos ao redor da casa da família Griffin, completamente solitários como sempre.

Talvez seja algo para os Griffin, ela pensa, pegando o embrulho sem dar atenção e levando para dentro. Só quando deixa o pacote na mesa da cozinha é que bate os olhos nas letras escritas no papel pardo, que formam o nome _Lexa_.

Nesse dia a caminhada não acontece. Horas depois Clarke a encontra ainda na cozinha, os fios de cabelo saindo de suas tranças e uma mancha de café em seu suéter sempre impecável. Em frente a ela, papeis estão espalhados por toda parte na mesa, e ainda há um bloco bem organizado no canto.

 

\- Hey - Clarke diz, parando na porta. Lexa olha em sua direção e retorna aos papeis. Talvez ela tenha pensado que respondeu, talvez ela nem tenha se importado em responder. Isso faz Clarke duvidar de sua decisão. - Está tudo bem?

\- Clarke, você acredita em destino? - Lexa pergunta, ainda mexendo nos papeis.

 

Clarke entra na cozinha e para atrás dela, com as mãos na cadeira, espiando por cima de seu ombro.

 

\- Isso é modo de dizer ou você quer a minha opinião real sobre Adivinhação Aplicada?

\- Está tudo aqui - Lexa diz e nem parece ter ouvido Clarke. - Tudo o que eu preciso para o processo, para enfrentar Nia. Hoje eu abri a porta e estava ali, como se tivesse caído do céu.

\- Talvez tenha.

 

Clarke beija o topo da cabeça dela e puxa outra cadeira para sentar, só então parece que Lexa presta atenção em sua presença.

 

\- Você não parece surpresa.

\- Eu estou, acredite em mim. Eu só estou cansada, hoje o treino foi exaustivo - Clarke diz, o que não é totalmente mentira.

\- O Pike está sendo irritante outra vez?

\- É, mas isso vai passar.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que o seu time votou nele como técnico.

\- Nem eu. E aqui estamos. - Clarke dá de ombros. - Mas chega de falar de mim. Você está aqui… o dia inteiro?

 

Clarke olha entre Lexa e a cozinha intocada. Uma onda de culpa toma conta de Lexa quando ela se dá conta.

 

\- Tudo bem, me deixa preparar algo. - Clarke tenta levantar da cadeira, mas Lexa segura o barra de sua jaqueta preta e a coloca no lugar.

\- Não, pode deixar que eu faço. Você está cansada.

 

Lexa levanta e Clarke faz o mesmo logo depois. Não há a menor condição de ficar sentada assistindo Lexa fazer o jantar depois de um dia inteiro perdidas nos papeis. Chega a ser irritante como ela consegue ser teimosamente altruísta.

 

\- Eu não estou cansada tanto assim - Clarke insiste. Isso leva a uma competição de olhar até as duas concordarem em fazer juntas.

 

\- Sabe uma coisa que os trouxas fazem melhor do que os bruxos? - Lexa pergunta, depois de terminar de encantar algumas panelas.

\- Hm? - Clarke pergunta, colocando a mecha de cabelo que caiu em seu rosto atrás da orelha.

\- Entrega de comida.

 

  
\------------------------------------------------------

  


Nenhuma das duas faz questão de apagar as luzes das velas àquela noite, que permanecem acesas, iluminando com seu brilho amarelado e tremeluzente os desenhos de Clarke pendurados na parede. Dormir é outra tarefa difícil para as duas. Clarke sente que se não estivesse ali, com seus braços em volta de Lexa, a professora já teria retornado aos papeis no primeiro andar.

 

\- Você deveria descansar, Lexa - Clarke murmura, brincando com os fios de cabelo de Lexa, que está deitada com a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Eu sei. Eu só… - Lexa faz uma pausa, organizando os pensamentos. - Esses documentos, eles são mais do que eu pensei. Eles mudam tudo, Clarke. O que está acontecendo é muito maior do eu, ou a Nia, o Ministério da Magia precisa de uma reforma.

\- Wow - Clarke deixa escapar. - Vamos devagar. Quer dizer, eu sei disso. Mais ou menos. Não pode ser tão ruim, né?

\- Clarke, o Ministério não é nenhuma forma de governo, como deveria ser. Eles são só um grupo de bruxos no poder que fazem o que quiserem. Literalmente.

\- Eu sei, mas… tem sido assim esse tempo todo. E por mais que as provas mostrem isso… não olha pra mim assim. Eu sei que é ruim, mas eu não sei se esse é o caminho de lidar com isso.

\- Mas as provas podem justamente fazer a diferença.

\- Isso ainda não garante nada. Como você me disse uma vez, quando o jogo começa os planos podem mudar completamente.

 

Lexa ajeita a cabeça sobre o peito de Clarke para poder olhar para ela.

 

\- Você sabe que não foi nesse contexto que eu disse, Clarke. E por que você está tão relutante em usar as provas? - Lexa pergunta. Clarke desvia o olhar.

\- Eu não estou relutante - Clarke responde e então olha para ela novamente. - Eu só quero ter certeza de que você está considerando os riscos, se for fazer isso. Nia é poderosa, ela é a _Ministra da Magia_. Eu não sei se nós realmente temos alguma chance.

\- Se ficar com você me ensinou algo, é que alguns riscos valem a pena.

\- É, mas… que riscos? Mesmo que essas provas sejam verdadeiras, ainda tem uma grande quantidade de bruxos interessados em deixar a Nia no poder. Eu tenho medo que isso seja a única coisa que conte.

 

Uma onda de irritação faz Lexa sair dos braços de Clarke e sentar na cama.

 

\- Você nunca me viu lutar, Clarke - Lexa diz, sua voz é calma, mas poderosa.

\- Não, mas eu já vi o Roan. Ele acabou com carreiras de jogadores, só usando o Profeta Diário. Você sabe do que aconteceu com o Trikru esse ano.

\- Se você estiver certa, então não há nada que nós possamos fazer. Vai acontecer de uma forma ou de outra.

 

Clarke cobre o rosto com as mãos e respira fundo.

 

\- Clarke, uma vez você me pediu para confiar em você. Eu quero que você confie em mim agora.

\- Eu confio em você - Clarke diz e estende a mão para Lexa, que aceita o pequeno gesto de paz. Clarke olha para suas mãos entrelaçadas, a maneira como os dedos longos e macios de Lexa cobrem os seus, e aos poucos sente o próprio peito ir acalmando, até só restar a sensação boa e confortável da presença de Lexa ao seu lado. - Então… você realmente vai fazer isso?

 

Lexa assente, apertando a mão de Clarke, então retorna para sua posição aninhada na lateral de corpo dela, dessa vez com a cabeça ao lado da sua.

 

\- Quando você ler os papeis, você vai ver. Tem tudo ali. Nós temos uma boa chance.

\- Certo… e você teria um tempo livre depois de amanhã?

\- Ahn?

\- Eu quero sair pra jantar com você e os meus pais. Em um restaurante. Eu quero que vocês se conheçam.

\- Mas agora?

\- Sim. Por que não? Eu acho que se nós vamos em frente com isso, o mundo precisa entender que nós estamos juntas. Eu não quero mais agir como se tivéssemos feito algo errado, porque nós não fizemos. Não é errado a namorada de uma professora ir visitá-la em Hogwarts, é?

\- Não é.

\- Então. Eu acho que nós nunca deveríamos ter aceitado se esconder para não chamar atenção, mas nós temos a oportunidade de mudar isso agora, Lexa. Se estiver tudo bem pra você.

\- Eu adoraria, Clarke.

  


\------------------------------------------------------

  


Dois dias depois, Clarke e Lexa estão paradas às sete horas em ponto diante da grande tenda vermelha no meio de um pomar, aguardando a mesa reservada no restaurante ficar pronta. Surpreendentemente, Clarke está mais nervosa do que Lexa. Chegou a acordar mais cedo do que o normal e, quando a goleira do time parecia estar em outro planeta durante todo o treinamento, Octavia teve que inventar uma desculpa para fazê-la se livrar de Pike.

Clarke estava tentando se preparar para o encontro, mas nada a preparou para a primeira surpresa da noite. Meia hora antes, ela estava no pé da escada esperando Lexa terminar de se arrumar, quando ouviu os passos de seu salto se aproximarem no andar de cima. Ela olhou para o alto, esperando ver Lexa e, bem, ela viu Lexa.

Mas uma Lexa diferente. Os seus cabelos cacheados volumosos estavam soltos, colocados para um lado, caindo sobre seu ombro. A roupa não era nada como Clarke estava acostumada. Não eram seus suéteres felpudos, ou ternos elegantes de risca de giz cinza. Nem mesmo os trajes pretos mais formais que ela costuma usar em Hogwarts. Esse era um vestido tradicional bruxo, feito de um tecido leve e preto que abraça as curvas de seu quadril perfeitamente. O tecido fica mais transparente acima do decote, subindo pelos ombros e descendo pelos braços, e as mangas são tão largas que quando Lexa levanta as mãos, parecem asas negras bordadas a fios de prata. É incrível, e não termina aí, porque no centro como se fosse um pingente ainda tem um losango grande feito com pequenas pedrinhas pratas brilhantes.

Clarke ama que Lexa tenha crescido entre os trouxas, e se orgulhe disso, mas havia algo de especial em vê-la vestida como as maiores bruxas da história, descendo a escada lentamente, transmitindo poder. Ainda mais quando Clarke sabe que Lexa fez isso especialmente para ela.

Quando Clarke esticou o braço, abrindo a mão para Lexa, o mero toque de seus dedos fez seu estômago gelar. Nesse instante desapareceu a preocupação com si mesma, e o fato de que estava ligeiramente mal vestida em comparação, com sua jaqueta preta batida e botas cheias de terra. Nada importava, porque Lexa estava ali, sorrindo para ela, com um a pele brilhando com uma infinidade de pontinhos prata.

 

\- Lexa… - Clarke disse, tentando recuperar o ar, e puxando ela com cuidado pelos últimos degraus até ficarem frente a frente. - Eu te amo.

 

Lexa sorriu, então segurou o rosto de Clarke.

 

\- Eu te amo também, Clarke.

 

Agora as duas estão ali na entrada do restaurante esperando, e Clarke não vê a hora de mostrar para os pais essa mulher incrível que achou que seria uma boa ideia se apaixonar por uma jogadora de quadribol qualquer.

Abby e Jake não demoram muito a aparecer, se materializando a poucos metros, de mãos dadas. Assim que veem as duas, eles trocam um olhar. Clarke lembra que está nervosa, e agarra a mão de Lexa nos eternos segundos até ficarem frente a frente com seus pais.

 

\- Mãe, pai - Clarke diz quando eles chegam, e olha para Lexa com expectativa. Ela tem um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, e acena com a cabeça para os dois.

\- Prazer em conhecê-los, Sra. e Sr. Griffin.

 

Jake faz uma pequena reverência.

 

\- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la. Clarke não para de falar de você.

\- _Pai_.

\- Jake também não para de falar de você - Abby acrescenta, para surpresa de Clarke, com bom humor.

 

A atendente aparece, falando que a mesa para quatro está pronta.

A noite passa rápido. Clarke bebe mais hidromel do que devia, e ri de tudo, e seu pai ri junto, e sua mãe rola os olhos, e Lexa não sabe se ri ou rola os olhos ou continua sendo polidamente educada. Mas não há quem resista a algumas taças de hidromel e logo a conversa passa a fluir com naturalidade. Clarke não consegue pensar em um lugar melhor no mundo para estar. A pessoa ao seu lado, ela consertou uma vida que Clarke nem sabia que estava quebrada. É como se tudo fizesse sentido, nem mesmo a ameaça de Nia parece tão ruim nessa noite. Ela está ali, do lado de Lexa, a pessoa _dela_ , e nada pode destruir isso.

No dia seguinte as fotos da família reunida aparecem na segunda página do Profeta Diário, em mais um longo artigo tendencioso que inclui e questiona até mesmo os pais de Clarke.

“ _Eles estão falando da gente outra vez_ .”  
“ _Deixa eles falarem_.”


	7. A Ordem de Separação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chegou a hora de enfrentar Nia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA IMPORTANTE:  
> Clarke e Lexa se amam.

Na noite que antecede o julgamento, Clarke começa a se sentir paralisada como se estivesse em um pesadelo. Ela tem plena consciência de que mesmo que consigam vencer Nia no tribunal, vai ser um trabalho de Hércules fazer isso e ainda saírem ilesas. A companhia silenciosa de Lexa ajuda a acalmá-la, mas a partir do momento que elas se separam antes do julgamento, é só ladeira abaixo.

A sala do tribunal é mal iluminada, pois não há janelas, apenas archotes presos às paredes como os que iluminam Hogwarts. Ao redor das paredes há filas e mais filas de bruxos e bruxas sentados no que parecem bancos escalonados. Uma cadeira vazia foi colocada bem no centro da sala. A atmosfera é desolada e hostil; não há quadros nas paredes, nem decorações. 

Clarke vai na direção dos bancos, onde senta na primeira fileira da lateral, e sente os olhares que atrai. Talvez ela seja a única ali sem usar um chapéu cônico preto, mas ela sabe que essa não é a razão da atenção que está recebendo. Ela reconhece Marcus Kane sentado do outro lado, perto de Indra e vários outros bruxos, seja por serem da família de seus amigos de Hogwarts, ou por serem conhecidos de trabalho de seus pais. Ninguém faz menção de reconhecer sua presença, e Clarke se pergunta quantos deles estão envolvidos com a corrupção velada dos Azgeda. 

Antes que Clarke possa ficar muito mais desconfortável, ela escuta passos. A porta no canto do tribunal se abre e Nia Azgeda entra. O silêncio que se faz nesse instante é arrepiante. Tudo o que se ouve é o barulho de seus saltos sobre o chão de pedra, então a pesada cadeira de madeira sendo arrastada para ela sentar no pódio na frente da sala e, surpreendentemente, até mesmo o farfalhar de suas vestes suntuosas quando ela se senta. Em seguida Nia faz um sinal com a cabeça e a porta se abre novamente.

Dessa vez, três pessoas entram. Lexa no meio, usando suas vestes pretas impecáveis, o rosto erguido e inexpressivo, caminhando lentamente seguida por dois aurores encapuzados. Clarke sabe que eles estão ali para se certificar de que ela não vai fugir, ou tentar fazer algo pior, mas a postura de Lexa faz parecer que eles são sua escolta pessoal. 

 

\- Lexa Woods - começa Nia com uma voz ríspida, fazendo questão de enfatizar o "Woods" que claramente não é um sobrenome tradicional bruxo. Ainda assim, de algum modo, Nia não expressa sua hostilidade com fúria, seu rosto está tranquilo e ela não é nada se não a imagem de uma profissional competente fazendo seu trabalho com seriedade. - Você foi trazida perante o Conselho das Leis da Magia para a revisão do seu cargo como Professora de Hogwarts, devido ao relato divulgado sobre certas atividades na escola.

 

Pela próxima hora ou mais, Clarke senta pela longa descrição do caso, através da qual uma porção de pessoas opina e oferece dados. É entediante, e ela não sabe o que Lexa está esperando para falar sobre os documentos. Talvez ela tenha mudado de ideia, parte de Clarke gostaria que isso fosse verdade. Quando chega sua vez, Lexa discute, sobriamente, sobre a validade de informação e deixa claro que não é contra as leis de Hogwarts um professor ter relações amorosas. Contudo, o lado do ataque continua determinado a usar isso e o consequente escândalo nos jornais, como prova de que Lexa é muito nova para o magistério e que a regulação de Hogwarts ficou ineficaz durante a diretoria de Indra. Não chega a ser nem um argumento completo. Clarke encontra falhas e mais falhas, assim como alguns dos ministros presentes, mas ainda assim o consenso geral tende para que Lexa deveria ser afastada permanentemente. 

Em certo ponto, Clarke finalmente entende que o julgamento é apenas um espetáculo e a sentença de Lexa já foi definida muito antes. Indra estava certa em dizer que ela era ingênua por pensar que poderiam fazer alguma coisa. Agora a última esperança é que Indra também esteja certa sobre os documentos.

Lexa olha para Clarke de sua cadeira no centro da sala, onde ela tem aguentado todo o show pacientemente. Seus olhares se encontram por um instante, ainda assim é o suficiente para Clarke ver o cansaço e irritação que ela guarda enquanto os ministros continuam com sua ladainha tediosa.

 

\- Tudo bem, - Lexa fala quando recebe a fala outra vez, - eu quero fazer fazer uma denúncia. Eu tenho razões, e provas, para acreditar que esse julgamento está acontecendo porque Nia Azgeda tem interesses pessoais em controlar Hogwarts.

 

O choque varre a sala. Mas a surpresa não vem do fato de que Nia está sendo acusada, nesse momento fica claro que todos estão bem conscientes dos planos dela, o que não esperavam é que Lexa fosse enfrentá-la e com provas.

 

\- Ela não pode fazer isso! - grita um homem narigudo do outro lado do tribunal, mas sua voz logo desaparece em meio ao alvoroço das outras. 

 

Pela primeira vez parece que algo acontece de fato no tribunal. Nia é obrigada a anunciar um intervalo no julgamento, porque não pode prosseguir sendo acusada pelo caso, o que ela faz sorrindo. Em seguida o mar de vestes pretas e chapéus de cone se levanta e anda pela sala como um formigueiro remexido. Grupos claramente se formam, vozes baixas e apressadas discutem entre si. Nia não está em nenhum lugar. 

Clarke é a única além de Lexa que não se move, as duas trocam um olhar silencioso entre as pessoas. A jogadora está grata de estar ali, ao lado de sua namorada, a quem ela quer tudo senão o melhor. Ela enfrentaria mil julgamentos como esse se isso significasse ver Lexa livre.

Clarke assente para ela, um gesto de conforto, de reconhecimento. Lexa faz o mesmo, e não esconde o sorriso tranquilo em seus lábios.

Durante o intervalo, o bloco de papeis com provas das atividades de Nia trazido por Lexa foi passado entre os jurados. Apesar da grande quantidade de conteúdo, que elas levaram dias para poder ler, não demorou muito tempo para ser verificado. Todo mundo já sabia o que era. Foi levemente divertido ver Kane folheando os papeis como se não fosse ele mesmo que tivesse passado para Indra e os pais de Clarke.

Quando o julgamento finalmente recomeça, Kane tomou o lugar da Ministra da Magia, e outra cadeira foi colocada para ela. Nia está sentada na cadeira como se fosse um trono. Clarke imagina com prazer que escândalo vai acontecer na comunidade bruxa quando o Profeta Diário contar no dia seguinte que a própria Ministra da Magia estava sendo julgada, até ela se lembrar que o Profeta Diário está nas mãos de Nia e isso jamais acontecerá.

 

\- Nia Azgeda, você foi trazida perante o Conselho das Leis da Magia para responder às acusações relacionadas com as suas atividades como Ministra da Magia – diz Kane. – Já ouvimos as provas contra você e estamos prestes a alcançar um veredicto. Você tem algo mais a acrescentar ao seu depoimento antes da sua sentença?

 

\- Eu não preciso de defesa - Nia diz, e se levanta da cadeira, olhando para os jurados ao seu redor. - Ela precisa. Esses são documentos confidenciais do Ministério da Magia. A lei é a lei, não há como ela ter tido acesso a eles sem alguma violação dos nossos registros. Nós temos um invasor. Eu solicito um julgamento completo sobre o delito antes da minha sentença.

 

A voz dela ecoa pela sala escura até explodir nos bancos em uma mistura de protestos zangados e aprovações exaltadas para todos os lados. Vários bruxos e bruxas se levantam, balançando a cabeça, ao que outros respondem com hostilidade e piadas. Pelo menos agora Clarke sabe em quem confiar ou não. No pódio, o rosto de Kane parece cansado, mas calmo, ele assente com a cabeça em resposta e bate o martelo, dando fim à segunda parte do julgamento.

Clarke está exausta com a enrolação. Não pode nem imaginar como Lexa está, isolada naquela cadeira. Decide levantar para esticar os músculos dormentes depois de tanto tempo parada, e se vê abrindo caminho entre os jurados que agora estão espalhados pela sala. Quando se aproxima de Lexa, os dois aurores entram em seu caminho. 

 

\- Receio que não é permitido, Srta. Griffin - diz a mulher por baixo do capuz. Clarke estufa o peito e se prepara para encarar, mas Kane se aproxima.

\- Está tudo bem, Vie - ele diz para a aurora. - Deixem ela. 

\- Obrigada - Clarke agradece. Kane apenas assente e vai embora.

 

Nesse meio tempo, Lexa esteve observando em silêncio, e estica a mão para Clarke segurar quando ela se aproxima.

 

\- Você não precisava fazer isso - Lexa murmura.

\- Eu não aguento mais ficar parada - Clarke aperta a mão de Lexa de leve e, pensando melhor, se abaixa e dá um beijo nas costas da mão dela. - Você está bem? 

\- Cansada - Lexa responde. - Mas vai passar, vai ficar tudo bem. 

\- Eu não tenho tanta certeza.

\- Não tem nada pra se preocupar, Clarke. Eles vão usar um feitiço rastreador para ver de onde os documentos vieram, e não vão encontrar nada. No máximo, quem de fato fez. Pode ser que alguém tenha violado alguma lei, mas não fui eu, você sabe que os papeis apareceram para mim. 

\- Eu sei - Clarke responde, e sente o pânico invadir seu peito. Seus pais, Indra, Kane… ela tenta se acalmar lembrando que nenhum deles teria feito isso sem ter certeza de que o rastreio não os alcançaria.

\- Então... - Lexa diz, alheia ao que está acontecendo com sua namorada. Ela puxa Clarke para um pouco mais perto, até seus joelhos se encostarem, e é triste que isso seja tudo o que elas tenham agora, ali expostas no meio do tribunal. - Em breve nós vamos estar em casa, e isso vai estar acabado.

\- É? - Clarke murmura, de um modo que só elas podem escutar, dando um olhar que apenas Lexa pode traduzir. Quando um sorriso surge no rosto de Lexa, o estômago de Clarke revira e ela nunca se sentiu tão presa por simplesmente não poder beijar alguém. Em sua imaginação, ela pegaria Lexa e a levaria embora dali naquele instante. Mas o julgamento não acabou, e ela se obriga a retornar ao momento. - O que vai acontecer com a Nia?

 

Uma expressão de incômodo passa pelo rosto de Lexa.

 

\- Eu não tenho certeza. Eles precisam fazer alguma coisa quanto às provas, mesmo que ela não perca a posição como Ministra.

\- Seria uma merda - Clarke diz, e o auror ali do lado deixa escapar um riso e começa a tossir para disfarçar. Ela finge não perceber, apenas aperta a mão de Lexa mais firme. - Não importa o que aconteça, nós vamos dar um jeito.

  
  


A atmosfera parece bem diferente quando se preparam para a terceira parte do julgamento. As bruxas e bruxos ao redor cochicham entre si, o esgotamento por causa do processo tortuoso é substituído por uma leve camada de excitação, e apreensão. Ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer dessa vez. Kane está afastado de tudo, parado perto do pódio, conversando tranquilamente com uma bruxa que Clarke não reconhece. Eles não parecem nem estar falando sobre o julgamento. 

A porta no canto abre mais uma vez, sozinha, como se empurrada por um vento. Todos os rostos se viram para ver e encontram uma terceira cadeira entrando flutuando até ser posicionada no espaço aberto onde já estão Lexa e Nia. Murmurinhos se espalham entre os jurados e o bruxo narigudo parece tão confuso quanto todo o resto. 

Kane vai para seu lugar no pódio e dá início.

 

\- Vocês foram trazidas perante o Conselho das Leis da Magia e cada uma deu o próprio depoimento. Nós ouvimos as provas contra vocês, agora vamos ouvir uma testemunha que nos deu a entender que tem informações a nos dar. Pode entrar.

 

Quando os olhos se viram para a porta, encontram ali um homem branco careca. Ele entra com passos firmes, ignorando os olhares, e se senta na terceira cadeira ao lado de Lexa.

 

\- Titus Fleimkepa, você se apresentou ao Ministério da Magia para prestar depoimento sobre o caso - Kane diz. 

 

Clarke não poderia estar mais aliviada, era disso que Lexa precisava para mudar o julgamento a seu favor. Titus é um acadêmico respeitado e conhecido até mesmo entre os jogadores de quadribol, o que é um grande atestado sobre o seu poder de influência no mundo bruxo. Ele é aquele tipo de professor que faz da sua vida um inferno durante as aulas, mas depois que passa você percebe que não foi tão ruim. Além do mais, ele é um homem e velho e as pessoas adoram acreditar no que homens velhos falam. 

 

\- Sim - Titus diz. - Eu sou um Professor de Hogwarts, e fui tutor de Lexa por anos. Apesar de uma falha de julgamento por certa má influência quanto a questões recentes, ela é uma jovem brilhante e sempre foi bem estrita no que diz respeito ao magistério. 

\- Isso não acrescenta em nada - uma bruxa intervém, se erguendo. 

\- Lexa é importante para o futuro acadêmico de Hogwarts - Titus enfatiza, e pela primeira vez olha para os jurados ao seu redor, - e para o futuro dos seus filhos. E é por eu saber disso, que eu sei que ela jamais teria, mesmo se tivesse os meios, violado uma lei do Ministério da Magia para conseguir os documentos.

\- Obrigado pelo depoimento, Titus. Mas eu creio que a Sra. Tsing esteja certa, se é só isso que você tem a acrescentar...

\- Não, eu ainda tenho um nome. Todos nós sabemos quem tem acesso ao Ministério - Titus fala calmamente. - Griffin. Clarke Griffin.

 

Em vez da explosão de vozes que ela esperava, dessa vez o tribunal fica em silêncio absoluto. O peso dos olhares cai sobre Clarke, enquanto ela mesma tenta reagir àquela acusação. Verdadeira, por sinal. 

 

\- Titus está errado - Lexa quebra o silêncio, sua voz rígida e alta. Toda a paciência que ela demonstrava minutos antes fora substituída por uma fúria que toma conta de seus olhos. 

\- O que eu estou dizendo é verdade - Titus rebate. - Eu presumo que a verificação através do feitiço de rastreio foi feita e pode confirmar isso.

 

O maxilar de Lexa trinca, e ela encara Titus, mas ele continua olhando para Kane com sua própria expressão séria. A única pessoa que parece estar se divertindo é Nia.

 

\- Titus está certo, o teste confirma que Clarke Griffin teve o documento em mãos - um dos jurados diz.

\- Isso não prova nada, - Lexa diz, - veja a  _ ordem _ de separação. Ela pegou os documentos depois de mim, e isso é óbvio, porque eu mostrei para ela.

 

Lexa a defende com tamanha intensidade, que faz o coração de Clarke afundar, porque sua namorada não faz ideia do que realmente aconteceu. 

 

Os jurados trocam um olhar, ansiosos, e uma bruxa pede a verificação.

 

\- Isso... - o mesmo jurado de antes diz. - Também é verdade. 

 

Se há uma forma de descrever como Clarke está se sentindo, é com uma palavra: espantada. Mais do que quando ouviu o seu nome momentos antes. Ela não sabe como isso pode ser verdade, a não ser que… Clarke olha para Lexa, sentada com uma expressão severa encarando Kane. Mas não tem tempo para processar, porque no meio do tribunal Nia escolhe esse momento para interferir.

 

\- Então você está dizendo que você é a culpada por roubar os documentos? - Nia pergunta, seus olhos traiçoeiros observando Lexa. 

\- Não - Lexa responde, solenemente, e levanta. Isso faz os aurores darem um passo em sua direção, e com um olhar ela faz eles mudarem de ideia. 

 

Ninguém sabe muito o que fazer. Tirando Clarke, ela é a mais nova ali, e o centro das atenções, mas o jeito que Lexa caminha e olha para as fileiras de jurados, expressa um controle de si muito mais maduro. Lexa ainda não terminou de falar.

 

\- Mas se isso é o necessário para vocês pararem de acusar pessoas inocentes, e reconhecer de uma vez a corrupção da Ministra de Magia que está ameaçando a nossa comunidade, então sim. Eu confesso que roubei os documentos. Eu entrei no Ministério da Magia, eu peguei os papeis confidenciais que circulam entre diversos membros do Ministério que estavam cientes das atividades ilegais que acontecem aqui. Os documentos são legítimos, e eu solicito antecipadamente a dissolução desse Conselho, para o devido julgamento dos membros cúmplices.

 

Dessa vez o ruído de vozes toma conta do tribunal, discussões acaloradas explodem em todas as fileira e Clarke se vê sozinha no meio da gritaria. " _ Você vai para Azkaban! _ " alguém berra dos fundos. " _ Ela está mentindo! _ " outra pessoa diz, para ninguém em particular, porque todo mundo sabe que ela está falando a verdade. Kane é obrigado a bater o martelo até o silêncio retornar.

 

\- Lexa, isso é uma acusação grave, e sem provas... - Kane diz.

\- Exato - Titus diz, e vira para Lexa. - Lexa, me escute, não faça isso…

 

Lexa o ignora, em vez disso, olha para Clarke, que já está sentada na ponta de seu banco enquanto tenta encontrar uma forma de impedir isso. Mas o que ela vê nos olhos de Lexa… ela não pode. Clarke se dá conta de que a professora sabia esse tempo inteiro de que fora ela quem entregou os documentos. Mais do que isso, de algum modo Lexa alterou a ordem de rastreio para livrá-la. É com um golpe amargo que Clarke se dá conta de que Lexa planejou essa confissão e não dá para impedi-la. Não agora. 

Lexa vira para Kane novamente.

 

\- Através do feitiço de rastreio eu posso provar o nome de todas as pessoas que colocaram as mãos nos documentos.

\- Você não pode fazer isso! Só é possível rastrear até o terceiro grau de separação! - uma bruxa grita. Todos se viram para o jurado responsável pela rastreio, o rosto dele está pálido, e ele hesita.

\- Bem, não é comum, mas...

\- Sim, eu posso fazer isso - Lexa afirma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> victory stands on the back of sacrifice.


	8. Eu era jovem, mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke não está particularmente feliz com a decisão de Lexa e tem dificuldades de aceitar. 
> 
> Em outras notícias, um pouco de baby Clarke e Lexa em Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESTOU DE VOLTA! Maldito Natal. Se eu tiver tempo, talvez eu poste o próximo até o dia 25, mas não sei.

Elas não têm tempo. Depois que Kane encerra o julgamento, todos os juízes se levantam e os autores são rápidos em tirar Lexa dali. Clarke usa sua agilidade de jogadora para pular a cerca de madeira que separa os bancos do espaço central e vai atrás dela, sentindo Titus a acompanhar.

Os cinco chegam a tempo de entrar no mesmo elevador, que se fecha antes que qualquer jurado irritado possa alcançá-los.

 

\- Por que você fez isso?! - Clarke pergunta. Ela quer se aproximar de Lexa, mas os dois aurores estão ao seu lado e uma corrente de ferro já surgiu em volta de seus punhos.

\- Clarke… - Lexa diz, dá para ver a dor em seus olhos, mas quando ela continua, sua voz é firme. - Agora eles vão ter que ser obrigados a aceitar os documentos e fazer algo quanto a isso. 

\- Mas você… - Clarke fecha os olhos, tentando não pensar no que vai acontecer.

\- Azkaban - Titus dá voz a seus pensamentos, olhando para Lexa com desaprovação.

\- Na verdade, - diz a aurora, tirando a capa. Clarke a reconhece de seus anos em Hogwarts, é Maya Vie, - ela vai ser detida aqui no Ministério enquanto preparam o feitiço rastreador. E eu... eu vou tentar adiar o máximo possível.

\- Vocês sempre acham que podem dobrar as leis como quiserem - Titus reclama, a esse ponto sua paciência acabou, e seu tom deixa escapar sua irritação. Mas não é apenas ele.

\- Já chega, Titus - Lexa dá um passo na direção dele e o encara frente a frente. - Você não deveria estar aqui.

\- E você não deveria ter se entregado, é exatamente o que a Nia quer.

\- Eu não vou ouvir mais isso. Assim que as portas se abrirem, você vai embora e você nunca, nunca, vai invadir a minha vida desse jeito.

 

Clarke nunca a viu assim. É uma fúria controlada, fervendo em seus olhos, ela parece prestes a realmente cometer um crime. Titus entende isso, e assim que as portas se abrem ele sai, sem nem ver qual é o andar. Os aurores proíbem a entrada dos funcionários do Ministério que estavam a espera e o elevador volta a se mover.

 

\- Me desculpe - Lexa diz para os três.

\- Tudo bem, - Clarke diz pegando a mão dela, - mas ele tem razão. Isso é exatamente o que a Nia quer. 

\- Está feito, Clarke. Se essa é a forma que o Ministério funciona, então eu não teria saída de qualquer forma. 

 

Clarke pressiona os lábios, e seu olhar é duro, ela nem percebe quando segura mais firme a mão de Lexa. 

 

\- Clarke, - Lexa diz, se aproximando, - Eu sei que você é levada a sempre querer consertar tudo sozinha, mas às vezes você não pode. Isso é algo que eu tenho que fazer, e você tem que me deixar.

\- E você quer que eu apenas sente e veja você passar o resto da sua vida em Azkaban? 

\- Não, eu quero que você siga com a sua vida. Porque você merece isso - a voz de Lexa é firme, e ela tenta capturar a atenção dos olhos azuis embaçados pela raiva a sua frente. - Clarke, você tem que me prometer que não vai se arriscar por isso. 

 

Clarke a encara e quer gritar com Lexa, mas quando volta a falar, sua voz é calma e controlada de uma forma sinistra.

 

\- Você realmente acha que eu posso prometer isso? - Clarke pergunta.

 

Elas se encaram, e por mais que Clarke queira colocar fogo naquele prédio e desaparecer dali, se recusando a fazer parte daquilo, ela se obriga a permanecer ao lado de Lexa, em um silêncio pesado que infecta o elevador. 

Quando as portas abrem, Clarke ainda segue os aurores até a sala onde Lexa vai ser detida, e cada passo é como se o seu peito estivesse sendo arrancado. Ela está tão focada na própria raiva que nem vê quando os aurores entram na sala primeiro para dar alguma privacidade a elas.

 

\- Obrigada por vir - Lexa murmura, olhando para Clarke. 

\- Eu não consigo aceitar isso - Clarke responde, porque ela mal consegue se concentrar a ponto de prestar atenção em Lexa. Ela sabe que vai se arrepender disso, mas não consegue se controlar.

\- Eu sei - Lexa segura a mão dela, e tenta encontrar os olhos de Clarke. - É por isso que eu... que você é você. 

\- Talvez ainda tenha um jeito - Clarke insiste.

\- Talvez. 

 

Clarke segura o rosto de Lexa e a beija. É um beijo rápido, mas ela pressiona suas bocas até a dor ser mais forte do que a raiva. Ela quer fugir com Lexa, elas ainda podem. Mas no fundo ainda sabe que não vão chegar nem na porta do Ministério com a quantidade de aurores ali. Lexa se deixa ser beijada, e beija de volta, até Clarke voltar a respirar.

 

\- Lexa… - Clarke diz, apoiando a testa na sua.

\- Boa noite, Clarke.

  
\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


A Seção de Aurores assume o julgamento final, começando com uma investigação a partir da lista de nomes dada por Lexa. O caso se estende por dias enquanto tentam decidir o que fazer, porque se todos forem acusados, o Ministério das Magia vai ficar desfalcado. É o que eles dizem, pelo menos. Clarke sabe que é Nia outra vez, tentando encontrar uma forma de se livrar das acusações. Ninguém sabe se vai conseguir, no entanto. Lexa a deixou sem saída.

Se há uma coisa da qual bruxos não duvidam, é de magia, e o feitiço de rastreio não deixa muito espaço para discussão. Lexa com seu sacrifício conseguiu o impensável: colocar os ministros contra Nia. Pelo menos é isso que eles vão ter que fazer se quiserem salvar a própria pele. 

Clarke quer odiar Lexa por isso, mas não consegue. Ela odeia Nia e passa horas a fio pensando na tragédia cruel que seria se ela matasse a Ministra e passasse o resto da vida em Azkaban com Lexa. Não é o futuro que elas sonharam. Talvez seja o futuro que elas possam ter.

Tudo bem, talvez isso seja um pouco trágico demais. Mas quanto mais tempo passa sem encontrar uma solução diferente, mais Clarke se castiga com essas ideias, enfiada embaixo das cobertas em seu antigo quarto na casa dos pais, de onde não saiu desde que se separou de Lexa.

Ficar no quarto ajuda um pouco. Ele está exatamente como deixou quando saiu de casa para acompanhar o Sky Riders. Um amplo espaço com piso de madeira corrida, um dos cantos é ocupado por uma enorme cama de dossel, no outro está sua antiga escrivaninha cercada por estantes. A parte preferida de Clarke são as paredes, decoradas com algumas de suas melhores pinturas da adolescência; uma constelação, estrelas de quadribol e seus amigos. Ou costumava ser, porque agora quando olha, Clarke só consegue pensar que nunca chegou a entregar a Lexa a pintura que fez. Está abandonada sobre a escrivaninha, com a moldura que seu pai a ajudou a colocar, esperando o momento certo que nunca vai chegar. E Clarke odeia isso.

Jake encontra sua filha no mesmo lugar horas mais tarde, ainda enterrada embaixo dos cobertores, se castigando com os pensamentos sem realmente conseguir impedi-los. Ela mal percebe a presença dele até que o pai esteja sentado ao seu lado.

 

\- Filha - ele a cumprimenta, olhando de lado para a garota deitada na cama, agora uma jovem mulher. 

\- Oi, pai. 

\- Eu lembro da primeira vez que eu te encontrei assim, - ele diz, e há uma leve diversão por trás de suas palavras, que sempre está ali quando Jake decide contar uma de suas histórias, - foi nas férias de inverno do seu 3º ano, você tinha perdido o seu primeiro jogo de quadribol em Hogwarts. 

 

Clarke sorri e só a familiaridade da lembrança a faz esquecer da realidade por alguns segundos. 

 

\- Você me levou para treinar - Clarke recorda. - E depois disse que perder é parte do jogo, e eu sempre posso dar o melhor de mim da próxima vez.

 

Jake olha para ela, surpreso.

 

\- Eu disse isso? 

 

Clarke assente. Seu pai ri, desviando o olhar como quem tenta investigar as próprias memórias. 

 

\- E aí vocês ganharam o próximo jogo - ele diz. 

 

Clarke relaxa se deixando levar pela lembrança. Os dias em Hogwarts, os treinos de quadribol que eram mais diversão do que trabalho, mas não demora até voltar a pensar na realidade de que Lexa está sendo condenada injustamente. 

 

\- Eu não sei por que ela fez isso - Clarke diz. 

\- Eu vou ser um pai egoísta e dizer que estou feliz que não tenha sido você. 

\- Não está ajudando, pai. 

\- Eu sei, mas… teria realmente ajudado você se entregar no lugar dela?

\- Não. Mas não seria ela lá, sozinha, tendo que lidar com isso - Clarke olha para o pai, esperando que ele encontre um contraponto esperto como sempre, mas Jake fica em silêncio. Seus olhos azuis, do mesmo tom da filha, estão cansados sem o brilho familiar. 

\- Eu não sei se há algo que eu possa fazer para resolver isso, Clarke. Eu não sei se nenhum de nós pode.

\- Então você vai desistir também?

\- Clarke, filha… - Jake parece torturado. - Essa foi a nossa tentativa. E Nia foi tirada do poder…

\- Vocês sacrificaram a Lexa para isso. 

\- Não, ninguém esperava que ela fosse fazer isso. Todos estão devastados. 

\- Você me falou que a gente sempre poderia tentar melhor fazer melhor da próxima vez.

\- Isso não é um jogo de quadribol da escola, Clarke. 

\- Não, é a carreira, a _ vida _ , dela.

\- Que ela deu para proteger você. Aproveite isso. 

\- Eu não posso.

 

Jake olha para a filha e a parte mais angustiante é a tristeza em seus olhos, porque isso é pior do que raiva ou frustração. Isso significa que ele é sincero e queria acreditar que existe uma solução, mas está tão sem saída quanto ela.

 

\- Às vezes, na vida, nós precisamos aceitar algumas verdades, Clarke - Jake diz, colocando a mão na perna dela. Clarke não olha para ele, a tempestade toma conta de seus olhos.

\- E como nós fazemos isso?

\- Nós… - ele pausa. - Eu acho que nós nunca fazemos.

 

Clarke olha para ele com surpresa. 

 

\- É horrível, né? - Jake diz, olhando para filha. - Mas nós fazemos o que podemos, nós tentamos, nós sempre tentamos, Clarke. Mas às vezes nós não somos tão bom quanto queríamos ser e não podemos deixar isso nos consumir. É perigoso - ele diz e quando Clarke não responde, ele se levanta e vai até a estante de livros dela. A última prateleira tem uma porção de objetos, entre eles pequenos frascos organizados em fileira. Jake os observa por um longo período de tempo, o líquido prateado dança tranquilamente dentro do vidro a sua espera, até que ela pega um e coloca em cima da mesa da escrivaninha. - Às vezes o que nós precisamos é se afastar, e se recuperar. Se você não está se sentindo bem agora, está tudo bem, filha. É tudo bem estar assim. Você merece cuidar de si mesma. Tire uns dias, descanse, se irrite… está bem?

 

Ela não responde, então ele vai embora, deixando Clarke sozinha com o vidrinho.

Há muitos anos, nas férias de verão, Clarke descobriu o que era uma penseira. Ela não podia usar magia fora de Hogwarts e, mesmo se pudesse, ainda era muito nova para esse tipo de magia. Duas proibições que tornaram a ideia de aprender irresistível, então ela insistiu até Jake concordar em ensiná-la. Primeiro eles roubaram a penseira de Abby escondidos, depois treinaram em segredo no sótão da casa de campo, até ela conseguir. É contra as leis do Ministério, é óbvio, mas na época seu pai  _ era  _ o Ministério para a jovem Clarke. Assim que ela aprendeu, o desejo de usar a penseira foi embora tão rápido quanto veio, mas as memórias ficaram guardadas em seu quarto como eternos troféus da aventura. 

Desde então ela tem vivido tanto no presente que nunca pensou em voltar ao passado, pelo menos até agora. 

A primeira memória começa com o sol da tarde invadindo os gramados nos arredores de Hogwarts. Clarke é uma das poucas sortudas a ter um tempo vago em um dia como esse, e aproveita a liberdade ao lado de Raven na sombra de uma árvore perto do lago, esperando Octavia chegar. A memória se passa assim, as duas sentadas ali, Raven lendo um livro, Clarke desenhando. 

Demora um pouco para ela lembrar por que decidiu guardar isso, mas fica claro quando Raven começa a falar.

 

\- O que você acha de garotas, Clarke? - Raven pergunta.

 

A jovem Clarke levanta a cabeça, seu cenho franzido, e quando não encontra o olhar de Raven que está fixo no livro a sua frente, desvia para o lago no horizonte.

 

\- Elas são legais, eu acho. 

\- Não desse jeito. Eu quero dizer… você namoraria uma garota? 

 

Clarke ri.

 

\- Se elas fossem legais. 

\- Eu- Eu… nada. 

\- É tudo bem se você gosta de garotas, Raven.

\- Eu sei, eu não estou falando disso. Deixa pra lá.

 

Essa foi a memória que Clarke usou quando contou para os pais que é bissexual. Agora ela acha um horror que tenha usado justamente essa, sem nem perguntar a Raven antes se podia. Talvez ela nem tivesse percebido isso na época, ela também não fazia ideia de que essa também foi a primeira vez que Raven tentou contar que estava gostando de Octavia.

Na memória a jovem Clarke apenas dá de ombros e volta a desenhar. É um desenho do lago feito com traços bem bruscos ilustrando os tentáculos da lula gigante saindo da superfície, um acréscimo que ela lembra de fazer porque achava a água tediosamente tranquila. Agora mais velha, no entanto, ela vê uma beleza natural na forma como as águas antigas descansam à luz do sol. Ela chega a sentir uma certa inveja da tranquilidade desse oásis de paz cercado pela Floresta Negra.

Essa ainda é uma paisagem que ela gostaria de pintar, pelo jeito. E ela está considerando realmente fazer isso quando percebe, pela primeira vez, algo que não tinha se dado conta em sua memória. Lexa está ali. 

Ou pelo menos uma versão muito mais jovem e magra dela, andando na beira do lago com Gustus. Os cabelos dela estão cheios da maneira que ela costumava usar, caindo desorganizados sobre as vestes cinzentas do uniforme de Hogwarts. Lexa sorri e aponta para água, Gustus ri e oferece a ela o enorme balde de madeira que está carregando. A jovem Lexa hesita e, para surpresa de Clarke, briga com o professor. No fim das contas, Lexa sai andando e Gustus vai atrás dela com o balde, sem questionar.

A Clarke do mundo real ri, sem aguentar ao ver a expressão que agora é tão familiar naquele rosto mais bochechudo e pálido. Ela vira para a versão jovem de si mesma sentada no gramado. Era a época que ela usava as pontas da frente de seu cabelo liso amarradas cuidadosamente para trás, como sua mãe a ensinou. As duas ainda pensavam que ela seria uma curandeira e tentavam compartilhar penteados. Mas talvez, mesmo ali, ela já soubesse melhor. Seus olhos acompanham Lexa se afastar, o desenho agora esquecido em seu colo.

Clarke se pergunta se seu pai sabia que Lexa estava nessa memória, se ele tinha reparado antes mesmo dela. 

Ela se lembra do quanto adorava Lexa, mas nunca chegou a fazer nada. Lexa, a garota um ano mais velha que ela observava pelos corredores, sempre tão esperta e segura de si, que algumas pessoas achavam estranha, mas não Clarke. Ela sempre quis encontrar uma forma de chegar mais perto dela. Ela era aquela garota que a deixava nervosa e Clarke queria conhecer melhor e, às vezes à noite ou durante as aulas chatas, ficava imaginando que estavam se conhecendo e algo mais acontecia.

A memória se transforma, e então Clarke está andando pelo corredor de Hogwarts sozinha. Ela  lembra exatamente que memória é essa e, sem realmente acreditar no que está prestes acontecer, segue a versão mais nova de si mesma.

Clarke abre a porta do banheiro e tem apenas uma pessoa ali. 

Ao vê-la entrar, Lexa tenta virar apressadamente e pegar os livros abertos sobre a pia, o que não dá muito certo e acaba caindo tudo no chão. Ela não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que quer ser incomodada, mas naquela época Clarke não era o tipo de pessoa que conhecia limites. Então ela vai ajudar a pegar os livros.

Quando isso aconteceu, elas estavam no 4º ano e Clarke estava saindo com Finn, então se lembra de não estar muito nervosa com a presença de Lexa. Na verdade, Clarke estava em uma fase bem prepotente por ser a única garota de seu ano a ter namorado. Ela tratava sua quedinha por Lexa como algo do passado, infantil, e se sentia superior o suficiente para conversar com alunos um ano mais velhos.

 

\- Está tudo bem? - Clarke pergunta. 

 

Lexa evita seu olhar e assim que Clarke percebe como ela segura o próprio braço de uma maneira estranha, dá um passo a frente com uma expressão cheia de preocupação, igualzinha a de sua mãe. Ela queria tanto parecer inteligente.

Enquanto isso, Lexa tenta fingir que não está sentindo dor, com o maxilar trincado. 

 

\- Está - Lexa responde e Clarke se aproxima para ver o braço dela mesmo assim. A Clarke adulta cruza os braços, incomodada por saber o que vai acontecer, mas sem poder fazer nada para impedir as duas garotas na memória.

 

\- Você precisa de ajuda - Clarke diz assustada ao ver o estado do braço. É como se da mão até o cotovelo a pele tivesse sido coberta por sardas vermelhas, só que tinham mais a aparência desagradável de feridas. Mesmo agora chega a ser doloroso ver. 

\- Não, eu estou bem - Lexa responde.

 

Em seguida um fio de sangue preto começa a escorrer de seu nariz, e Clarke fica ainda mais espantada.

 

\- Eu vou chamar o Nyko! 

 

Na época, o Professor de Poções ainda era o enfermeiro de Hogwarts. Lexa agarra as vestes do uniforme de Clarke com a sua mão boa.

 

\- Por favor! - Lexa pede. - Eles não podem saber.

 

Se tem algo que Clarke nunca foi muito boa, é em seguir regras. Ela era certinha, mas do tipo que costumava se achar certa, inclusive acima do que é considerado certo, então ela para de andar.

 

\- Mas por que? O que você está fazendo?

 

Lexa limpa o sangue de seu nariz com as costas da mão, o que só acaba sujando mais, e ela parece ansiosa, sem saber o que fazer; se limpa a mão na pia, se explica o que é, se vai até os livros e mostra algo.

 

\- Aqui, - Clarke estende a mão, - deixa que eu limpo. 

 

Lexa olha para ela com cautela, mas o sangue preto volta a escorrer de seu nariz e ela acaba cedendo. Pelos próximos momentos, Clarke observa ela mesma usar a água para limpar o rosto de Lexa com um pano e as duas riem quando o sangue continua a cair. Agora ela só consegue pensar no quanto estava em negação quanto a sua atração por Lexa. Na memória ela passa o pano com cuidado, mais atenta aos olhos verdes de Lexa do ao que estava fazendo, qualquer um vendo as duas poderia perceber. 

O momento é interrompido pela dor de Lexa, que faz as duas lembrarem do que estão fazendo e correr atrás de uma solução melhor. Clarke acaba tendo a ideia de usar papel higiênico para conter o escorrimento. Lexa parece envergonhada de estar ali cheia de papel enfiado no nariz, mas funciona, então elas passam para os livros espalhados na pia que muito contrariada Lexa conta que pegou na Seção Restrita, e começam a discutir os feitiços. 

Isso explica por que Clarke tem essa memória, ela usou para mostrar à Diretora o que aconteceu de verdade. Não que ela precisasse disso, mas é claro que ela tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade de mostrar seus conhecimentos avançados de magia. 

Felizmente, Clarke não era só aparências, e ela realmente havia aprendido feitiços de cura quando pensava que ainda seria uma curandeira e entre conhecimento próprio e as instruções do livro elas acabaram dando um jeito. Pelo menos no braço de Lexa. Um momento depois o sangue preto começa a sair do nariz de Clarke e os olhos de Lexa se arregalam. Isso coloca um fim nas tentativas, Lexa pega seus livros e arrasta Clarke até a enfermaria para ver Nyko.

Clarke não lembrava disso assim. Ela não sabia que tinha guardado memórias de Lexa. Isso nem mesmo era tão estranho no contexto geral de seus anos em Hogwarts. Mais de uma vez ela foi parar na enfermaria por causa de um feitiço dado errado. Mais de uma vez ela encontrou pessoas estranhas, em situações improváveis, fazendo todo tipo de coisa pelos corredores. 

Dessa vez ela começa a buscar por Lexa em suas memórias. Mais algumas se passam até Clarke encontrá-la outra vez.

É uma festa acontecendo em uma sala vazia no meio da noite. As festas da lufa-lufa eram as mais tranquilas de todas, mais diversão do que outra coisa. Música animada. Muita, muita comida, que ninguém chegava a ficar realmente bêbado, só levemente zonzo e feliz. Na memória as mesas foram empilhadas em um canto, enquanto estudantes se espalham pelo espaço livre se divertindo. É engraçado ver rostos conhecidos ainda jovens arriscando passos desajeitados no ritmo da música. 

Clarke está dançando com Octavia e Raven. Ela se lembra disso. Essa foi a festa onde elas celebraram se livrar de Finn, depois de descobrir que ele também namorava Raven. Apesar da animação que parece tomar conta do lugar, essa não é uma memória alegre. Clarke lembra de mesmo na festa estar se sentindo muito mal. Por mais que elas quisessem negar, o caso com Finn deixou as duas acabadas. Clarke e Raven passaram o fim de semana escondidas odiando a vida até Octavia, como a boa amiga lufana que é, tirá-las de lá. Então essa também foi a festa que cimentou a amizade das três. E, estranhamente, essa foi a festa que Clarke beijou Raven. 

Elas estavam dançando, e Raven estava ali, atraente, sua melhor amiga e só aconteceu. As duas nem precisaram ficar sóbrias para saber que isso foi um erro. Clarke ri e volta a dançar, fazendo uns passinhos ridículos que ela jurava que eram sexy, até que ela para outra vez, a breve diversão evaporando de seu rosto. 

A Clarke do mundo real segue seu olhar, esperando encontrar Finn por ali, mas não é para ele que ela estava olhando. Além das pessoas dançando, está Lexa. Ela está com os cabelos enrolados em um coque no alto da cabeça, uma imagem que Clarke nunca sabia que tinha visto. Esquecendo completamente que Lexa vai ser levada para Azkaban, faz uma nota mental para pedi-la para usar o cabelo assim agora. De volta à memória, Lexa está encostada na parede nos braços de uma garota que beija seu pescoço exposto. Lexa parece perdida em seu próprio universo com a menina, ela entrelaça os dedos no afro dela, puxando-a para um beijo. A jovem Clarke deve ter ficado com inveja. Da garota e de Lexa ao mesmo tempo. Ela não sabia o que era ser beijada assim, e ela não sabia o que era beijar Lexa. 

  
De volta ao mundo real, deitada na cama de seu quarto ao lado da penseira, Clarke suspira. A música da festa continua em sua cabeça, as guitarras ritmadas de uma banda trouxa que alguém colocou para tocar naquela noite. Ela ainda pensa em Lexa. 

Mas não dessas memórias que estavam esquecidas, ela lembra de outras que nunca foram realmente embora. Lexa batendo com a vassoura em Roan no campo de quadribol. Ela nem jogava, mas estava ali com Anya e essa foi uma noite mais sangrenta na História de Quadribol de Hogwarts. Clarke foi parar na ala hospitalar com um braço quebrado, e Octavia com o nariz escorrendo sangue de um golpe que ela nem se lembrava de onde veio. Elas riram disso por semanas. E a competição das casas foi cancelada naquele ano, como penalização.

Ela tem muitas outras memórias, menores, que talvez nem sejam uma memória, mas uma colagem de várias muito parecidas. Lexa na sala de estudos debruçada sobre os livros fazendo dever de casa. Lexa na reunião dos monitores. Lexa comendo no Salão Principal. Lexa sentada no chão, entre duas estantes, bem no fundo da biblioteca, lendo à luz da janela. Ela não percebeu que Clarke estava parada ali. Observando os fios mais loiros perdidos em seus cabelos, seus dedos longos segurando a capa do livro, suas pernas dobradas e a maneira como a saia escorregava por suas coxas. Esse era o tipo de segredo que atraía Clarke para a biblioteca. Ela já era mais velha nessa época, mais próxima de quem é agora. A maior diferença é que Lexa naquela época era apenas uma memória atraente, e agora Clarke simplesmente ama cada detalhe de suas lembranças. Ela ama a garota que Lexa era, e a mulher que se tornou.

É por isso que por pior que seja, ela entende a decisão final de Lexa.

Isso não significa que ela não vá tomar sua própria decisão. Momentos extremos necessitam de medidas extremas. Então ela se levanta decidida e vai até a poltrona no canto onde a mala de Lexa está. É feita de um pano estranho, áspero, e tem um formato de cilindro. É uma mala definitivamente trouxa. Estranha e atraente como tudo que Lexa é.

Não é fácil ver as roupas de Lexa, seus suéteres felpudos dobrados cuidadosamente, cheios de seu perfume, tudo abandonado ali. Porque se nada mudar, é isso que vai acontecer. Lexa vai ser levada para Azkaban e nunca vai retornar para pegar sua mala. Pode ser ou não que o coração de Clarke tenha quebrado com a ideia, mas ela engole fundo e continua procurando até encontrar o embrulho de papel pardo que estava procurando. No entanto, ao abrir descobre que a capa de invisibilidade desapareceu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidade: como eu sei que ninguém vai reparar (HAUHA), nesse capítulo ela lembra da Octavia aparecer com um nariz sangrando. Lááá no início, acho que no capítulo 2, a Anya e a Lexa conversam sobre esse momento. Eu poderia ter deixado mais óbvio, mas eu também gosto desse detalhezinho e de como Lexa vs. Clarke tem memórias diferentes desse momento. 
> 
> \-----
> 
> E o próximo capítulo é o último!! a numeração aqui vai até 10, mas depois eu vou postar só uns detalhes de mundo que eu reuni pra essa fic. Talvez alguma cena extra, porque queria muito ver a Lexa levando a Clarke pra fazer uma tatuagem trouxa, maaas, não sei. Espero que você esteja gostando.


	9. Você me ensinou a crescer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victory stands on the back of sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aproveitem e leiam a nota no final.

No meio da noite, uma mulher aparece súbita e silenciosamente na esquina de uma rua comum. É uma dessas ruazinhas tão ordinárias que se não fosse a placa com seu nome, ninguém jamais saberia diferenciá-la das outras ruas residenciais da região. Em seguida, uma segunda mulher chega ao seu lado, vindo de lugar nenhum. É como se tivesse aberto a própria camada da realidade para poder se fazer presente no mundo. Ninguém jamais vislumbrou nada parecido com essas duas em uma ruazinha como aquela.

 A primeira é ligeiramente mais baixa, tem a pele tão pálida que até mesmo na pouca luz dos postes fica visível, mas o que chama atenção é a capa cor de esmeralda que ela usa, cobrindo vestes azuis igualmente exóticas. Já a segunda mulher usa um sobretudo preto, aberto na frente, e um cachecol vermelho enrolado no pescoço que cai pelo ombro. Ela até pareceria mais normal, se não tivesse dobrando cuidadosamente uma capa que parece ter se materializado em suas mãos.

 

\-  Obrigada, Maya - ela diz, olhando para a primeira mulher.

 

Além de sua voz, os únicos ruídos na noite vem de uma televisão ligada no segundo andar da casa de esquina, onde uma janela brilha mudando de cor conforme as cenas passam. Maya observa as luzes por um instante, com uma leve camada de suspeita, mas quando ninguém aparece, ela se vira para sua acompanhante.

 

\- Por favor, Lexa, não demore - Maya pede, apressadamente, enquanto retira de dentro do bolso de sua capa uma varinha para entregá-la.

 

Lexa sente um alívio quando sente a familiar sensação da madeira retorcida sob seus dedos. De algum modo, ela não se sente mais tão sozinha e isso dá a força que precisa para ir em frente. Então ela apenas assente e, sem perder mais tempo, desaparece no ar, reaparecendo em um beco bem longe dali. Um gato berra assustado com sua aparição e sai correndo, deixando para trás a tampa de uma lata de lixo bamboleando no chão.

Apesar de ser a mesma cidade e a mesma noite, a escuridão naquele espaço apertado entre os prédios é mais pesada, e os ruídos do bairro a recebem calorosamente. Uma porta de carro bate na rua seguinte, vozes animadas em um andar de cima disputam com as batidas de uma música em outra janela. No beco, alguém se aproxima fazendo o chão sujo estalar sob as solas de suas botas.

Mas não é o som solitário de uma pessoa andando, são várias se aproximando pela escuridão e isso faz Lexa preparar a varinha.

 

\- Finalmente! - vem a voz de Anya, quebrando o momento. Atrás dela, duas pessoas se aproximam e, por causa da luz fraca que escapa das janelas acima, leva um tempo para reconhecê-las.

\- Wow, Commander, vai devagar - Raven diz, erguendo as mãos, mas o sorriso em seu rosto é inconfundível.

\- O que você ia fazer se nós fossemos do Ministério? - Octavia brinca. - Nos matar?

\- Sim, - Lexa responde, com uma firmeza que não dá para ter certeza se é brincadeira, então vira para Anya. - O que elas estão fazendo aqui?

 

Se Lexa parece rude, é porque ela está sendo. Ela pediu ajuda a Anya, não a um time de quadribol.

 

\- Um das minhas amigas está sendo ameaçada e você espera que eu fique em casa? - Octavia responde no lugar dela porque, é claro, lufanos sabem ser indesejáveis quando querem.

 

Quando Lexa olha Raven a espera de sua explicação, ela apenas diz:

 

\- O quê? Eu sou uma boa amiga também.

\- Nós estamos perdendo tempo - Anya interrompe o pequeno confronto, impaciente.

 

Mas quando começam a andar, ela segura o braço de Lexa, fazendo as duas ficarem um pouco para trás.

 

\- Desculpa… - Anya fala de modo que só elas possam ouvir. - Eu não ia trazê-las, mas Raven estava comigo quando o seu patrono chegou.

\- Em _Hogwarts_?

\- Você sabe que o seu relacionamento nunca foi o problema, certo? De qualquer forma, eu não acho que receber uma ajuda seja realmente ruim.

\- Tudo bem - Lexa diz, como se precisasse se esforçar para dizer isso. Ela sabe que essa é a melhor decisão, o que não significa que ela goste de ver mais pessoas se arriscando.

\- Lexa?

\- Hm?

\- Está tudo bem? - Anya pergunta, tão baixo que é menos que um sussurro e mais um olhar.

 

Até esse momento Lexa estava tão concentrada em seu plano, que não tinha pensando sobre como Anya estaria encarando a situação, sozinha de longe, sem saber o que acontecia com Lexa nas mãos do Ministério.

 

\- Sim.

\- Eles… fizeram algo com você?

\- Não - Lexa responde. - Azkaban é…

\- Eles te levaram pra Azkaban? - Anya para de andar tão abruptamente, que chama atenção de Octavia e Raven.

\- Essa é a minha sentença, Anya. Mas está tudo bem, não é nada que eu não sobreviva.

 

Um silêncio amargo se espalha entre as quatro. Enquanto Octavia e Raven observam as duas de longe, sem ter certeza se podem fazer parte dessa conversa, e Lexa finge não perceber as sombras escuras que tomam os olhos de Anya.

 

\- Tudo bem - Anya diz, o maxilar trincado, e volta a andar passando direto por entre as outras duas e seguindo em frente, com determinação e raiva.

 

Lexa não diz nada, porque agora ela precisa dessa fúria.

 

O beco dá em uma das ruas laterais do antigo orfanato de Lexa, um lugar que ela tem certeza de que nenhum bruxo irá encontrá-las. As quatro caminham em silêncio, sob a luz dos postes, e continuam por algumas quadras na direção do metrô. Raven está olhando em volta com o nariz enrugado e a careta de Octavia só parece crescer quando um casal trouxa passa fedendo a cerveja barata e sexo. O odor se dissipa conforme a distância cresce, mas o cheiro forte saindo dos esgotos toma seu lugar. Lexa poderia isolá-las facilmente com um feitiço, mas ela tem uma certa satisfação em ver as duas conhecerem a realidade dos bairros pobres da cidade. Bruxos são tão autocentrados que não fazem ideia de como alguns seres humanos ao seu redor estão vivendo, sem ter o privilégio da magia.

O cheiro dentro do ambiente abafado do metrô fica pior ainda. E elas estão com sorte porque está deserto àquela hora. As paredes dos dois lados da escada estão pichadas, e cartazes foram colados em cima da tinta e mais pichação foi feita por cima deles em uma silenciosa briga por espaço. Dois homens estão perto dos trilhos esperando o metrô. Quando escutam elas se aproximarem, olham com uma expressão mal humorada que rapidamente vira um misto de surpresa e hostilidade.

Não é difícil imaginar a razão. Elas parecem ter saído de um show de metal ou levam muito a sério ser góticas, o que não é um tipo muito estranho para a região àquela hora, mas não tem como elas não se destacarem. Anya é a mais normal e ela usa um sobretudo pesado de cor marrom com detalhes de espinho nos ombros. Octavia usa um sobretudo de um couro plástico preto que vai até seus pés, aberto revelando uma camisa quase transparente listrada de roxo e preto, completada ainda por um espartilho. Se isso já não chamasse atenção, Raven usa um traje vermelho fechado na frente que mais parece uma farda naval antiga.

Quando o metrô se aproxima pelo túnel, as duas parecem assustadas, mas Lexa as empurra para dentro do carro antes que alguém comece a fazer perguntas.

Felizmente, o carro está praticamente vazio e as três arranjam um lugar nos fundos. Raven e Octavia ainda não parecem muito confiantes e olham ao redor com um certo espanto; para as luzes elétricas, as saídas de ar e os postes vermelhos de apoio. É curioso ver como duas bruxas que cresceram ao redor de todo tipo de magia, encaram o metrô como algo absurdo.

A viagem continua e mais pessoas vão descendo, até restarem apenas elas e uma mãe com uma criancinha, e quando Raven sorri para a garotinha, a mãe puxa a filha para longe.

 

\- Trouxas são rudes - Raven comenta.

\- Por que nós não aparatamos? - Octavia aproveita para perguntar.

\- Porque nós precisamos nos aproximar sem chamar atenção.

\- Ainda falta muito pra chegar? - Octavia pergunta.

\- Não.

\- E se Gustus estiver errado? - Octavia pergunta outra vez.

\- Raven, faça a sua amiga calar a boca - Anya pede.

\- O, vai dar tudo certo - Raven diz. - Eu confio na Anya e o Gustus não teria mandado a gente aqui se não tivesse certeza.

\- É fácil ter certeza quando você está seguro em Hogwarts.

\- Tudo bem, chega - Lexa intervém. - Gustus está cuidando para que Ontari não descubra que a Anya saiu. Mas você está certa, nós não sabemos o que vai acontecer. É por isso que eu falei para a Anya vir sozinha. Se vocês quiserem ir embora agora, ainda dá.

\- De jeito nenhum - Octavia responde sem nem pensar.

 

O silêncio retorna, mas só dura até a próxima parada. Octavia e Raven parecem incapazes de ficarem caladas por muito tempo e logo começam a comentar sobre o boné do garoto trouxa que entra no carro. O que Lexa não esperava, no entanto, é que Anya fosse se juntar a elas. E ela observa em silêncio as três engatarem em uma conversa simples e tranquila.

O que é… diferente. Lexa passou os últimos dias imersa nas consequências do que fez no julgamento, sozinha, pensando em um plano. E até mais além disso, nas semanas na casa da família Griffin se escondendo, sem reparar no crescimento dessa estranha relação entre as três mulheres a sua frente. No inferno em que esteve vivendo, ela tinha esquecido como era participar desse fragmento de normalidade.

 

\- O que acha de descer do pedestal e vir conversar com a gente, Commander? - Raven diz uma hora. Ao ouvir o apelido, Lexa olha irritada para Anya.

\- Por que ela fica me chamando disso?

\- Não olha para mim, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso - Anya diz, tentando conter o sorriso.

\- Eu sou a patrocinadora oficial da revolução - Raven diz, orgulhosa, como se isso explicasse alguma coisa.

\- Ela oferece Bombas Explosivas e outros artigos exclusivos do Vassoura Mecânica para o grupinho de estudantes que estão infernizando a Ontari - Octavia explica, com uma expressão cansada, como se duas noites atrás não tivesse participado com Raven de uma reunião secreta do Commander’s Army e incentivado os estudantes a interditarem o banheiro do quarto andar.

 

Lexa leva um tempo para refletir sobre o que isso tudo significa. Ela sabe que Raven é a dona do Vassoura Mecânica, ela pode não ter mais 15 anos, mas anda cercada por adolescentes o dia inteiro e sabe como a loja de vassouras mágicas é adorada. Por mais que ela esteja tocada com o esforço, só consegue se sentir incomodada. Aden deveria estar estudando e não causando danos à propriedade da escola. Então olha para Anya outra vez.

 

\- Isso precisa acabar - ela diz e, mesmo que não seja sua intenção, isso mata completamente o humor da noite.

 

Ninguém mais fala pelo resto do caminho. Exceto a vozinha na cabeça de Lexa dizendo que talvez Nia já tenha vencido, porque a jovem professora tranquila de antes não está mais em lugar nenhum.

  


\------------------------------------------------------

  


No meio de construções antigas apertadas umas contra as outras, o gramado de uma construção mais antiga ainda se estende, úmido sob a luz do luar. É o único trecho da rua sem postes, quase esquecido, com ervas daninhas e uma vegetação escura crescendo sem controle, subindo pelas paredes de pedra escurecidas da construção e alcançando as janelas do terceiro andar. Nenhum trouxa sabe exatamente por que esse lugar ainda está em pé, mas toda vez que tentam pensar sobre isso, a memória parece escorregadia, fugindo de sua consciência até que eles olhem em volta e não façam ideia de que sequer chegaram a pensar sobre isso.

As quatro, no entanto, veem através do glamour. Caminham pela faixa de cimento estreita escondida no meio da grama em direção à porta coberta de tapumes de madeira. Cada passo é como uma viagem no tempo: quanto mais perto elas chegam, mais a vegetação se encolhe e as paredes retornam à sua coloração levemente dourada de seus dias de glória.

Quando chegam aos degraus de pedra da entrada, o lugar já está vivo. Janelas no segundo andar faíscam com luzes. Moitas bem aparadas decoram os gramados. E uma porta suntuosa de madeira as recebe. Uma placa cuidadosamente talhada está presa a ela, com os dizeres “O Profeta Diário.”

Raven olha para Octavia e o espaço vazio onde Lexa e Anya desapareceram por baixo na capa. “ _Deixa comigo_ ,” ela diz, enfiando a mão no bolso do sobretudo e retirando um pacotinho brilhoso.

Assim que a porta é aberta, Raven começa a falar, sem nem dar tempo do bruxo alto e magro do outro lado entender o que está acontecendo. Logo depois, ainda reclamando sobre uma infestação de diabretes muito irritante, ela entra na casa como se fosse a coisa mais natural, seguida por Octavia. Ele parece querer impedi-las, mas então bate os olhos em Octavia Blake, a estrela de quadribol, e sai do torpor causado pela visita inesperada.

 

\- Desculpa, desculpa! - ele se apressa a dizer, fazendo uma breve reverência para as duas. - Vamos devagar, no que posso ajudar as senhoritas…?

 

Enquanto eles falam, Lexa e Anya se esgueiram para dentro da casa, contornam eles e vão até as escadarias centrais que levam ao segundo andar. Se a companhia de Clarke era quente e confortável embaixo da capa, Anya é como um bloco de pedra, seus ombros ossudos esbarrando o tempo inteiro no de Lexa e as duas lutam para subir em sincronia sem deixar o disfarce cair.

A sede do Profeta Diário parece deserta àquela hora da noite, sem ninguém pelos corredores, e pela primeira vez Lexa questiona se a dica de Gustus não estaria errada. Ela não tem muito tempo para pensar, porque chegam ao terceiro andar e, finalmente, à porta com a placa polida que diz “Editor Chefe: Roan Azgeda.”

No entanto, a capa de invisibilidade as deixa com um dilema: não há nenhuma maneira de abrir uma porta sem chamar atenção. Então Lexa sai de baixo da capa e troca um olhar com Anya, as duas não precisam de mais do que isso para se entender. Lexa pega a varinha e Anya se cobre outra vez.

No momento que Lexa gira a maçaneta, Roan levanta a cabeça da escrivaninha onde esteve trabalhando. Não há muito o que fazer a partir disso. Ela entra sala adentro, erguendo a varinha, e os olhos de Roan se arregalam e ele se estica para alcançar a própria varinha em cima da mesa.

 

\- Expelliarmus! - Lexa diz, no instante que os dedos dele tocam a própria varinha e ela escapa de sua mão.

\- O que é isso? - ele diz, irritado, levantando com tal brutalidade que a cadeira quase cai para dentro da lareira de mármore que arde em chamas atrás dele.

\- Nós temos que conversar - Lexa diz, ainda com a varinha erguida, atenta a qualquer movimento de Roan.

\- Nós não temos nada para conversar. Você deveria estar em Azkaban.

\- Se as leis do Ministério da Magia fossem aplicadas, nós sabemos muito bem quem estaria em Azkaban.

\- Tudo bem… - Roan diz, cruzando os braços e tentando se acalmar. O que é perigoso, porque Lexa sabe como ele pode ser cruel em combate. Ela olha rapidamente em volta do quarto, desejando que pudesse saber onde Anya está. - O que você quer? - Roan pergunta.

 

Lexa o encara.

 

\- Eu quero que você publique no Profeta Diário. Tudo.

 

Roan ri.

 

\- Você é louca.

\- Talvez eu seja, - Lexa diz, e tira do bolso da calça uma cópia do bloco de provas e a faz levitar até a mesa em frente a ele, - mas você vai fazer isso.

 

Roan olha para o bloco em sua mesa e não parece nem um pouco feliz com isso, mas aos poucos seu olhar enfraquece.

 

\- Mesmo se eu fizer isso...

 

Uma explosão sacode a casa com tamanha força que um dos quadros da parede cai. Roan aproveita o momento de distração para jogar Pó de Flu na lareira, fazendo chamas verdes brilharem altas e fortes, invadindo a sala. “ _Ministério da Magia_ ”, Roan diz ao pisar dentro da lareira.

 

Dá para ver o exato momento em que ele percebe que não vai funcionar. Os olhos de Roan se abrem um pouco mais e ele olha para as próprias mãos, como se fosse encontrar ali a resposta para ainda permanecer no quarto.

 

\- O que você fez? - ele exclama, olhando para ela. Se antes parecia incomodado, agora a raiva começa a aumentar. Lexa o ignora e mentalmente agradece a Anya por isso.

\- Você vai fazer o que eu disse - Lexa repete.

\- Você não pode invadir o Profeta Diário e exigir que eu publique qualquer coisa - ele diz, saindo de dentro da lareira, onde aos poucos a chama retorna ao normal.

\- Sim, eu posso - Lexa responde.

 

Roan olha para os papeis na escrivaninha e Lexa pode vê-lo tentando encontrar uma solução.

 

\- Você não pode me manter calado para sempre, depois que eu publicar... - Roan diz.

\- E você vai fazer o quê? Me mandar para _Azkaban_?

\- E se eu não colaborar, você não pode me fazer publicar a força - Roan fala e Lexa entende que ele está testando seus limites.

\- Na verdade, eu posso. - Lexa ajeita a pegada na varinha, para não deixar dúvidas sobre o que está falando.

\- Você não faria isso…

\- Acho que isso é algo que nós dois não queremos descobrir.

\- Por que eu colaboraria com você? Eu não tenho nada a ganhar. Mesmo se eu fosse fazer, Nia me mataria ou me mandaria para Azkaban também.

\- Ela é sua mãe.

\- Você realmente não a conhece - Roan diz e, no mesmo instante, empurra a mesa para frente fazendo-a virar e cair com o baque alto, derrubando tudo o que estava em cima. Lexa não se deixa enganar pelo truque, mas no segundo que ela perde tentando entender o que ele vai fazer dessa vez, Roan gira e agarra a forma invisível de Anya. - Parada! - ele berra para Lexa, antes que ela realize um feitiço.

 

Lexa não teria obedecido, mas não dá para ver Anya e ela sabe que ele pode fazer algo. Roan vê o momento de indecisão e se aproveita disso.

 

\- Antes que o feitiço saia da sua varinha, ela estará morta - Roan diz, calmamente, com a frieza de quem não tem nada a perder. Ele vira o corpo o suficiente, deixando a capa de invisibilidade cair, só para mostrar a faca pressionada contra as costas de Anya.

 

Lexa enxerga nos olhos de Roan o desespero e fúria do filho de uma mulher que o usou a vida inteira. É um momento passageiro, mas o suficiente para o peso do que está fazendo cair sobre Lexa. É como se há um tempo ela viesse entrando e entrando nas profundezas de uma caverna. Não sabe dizer quando isso começou, na verdade. Talvez quando ainda era uma jovem estudante em Hogwarts e não conseguia fazer amigos porque todo mundo já se conhecia e se entendia. Talvez na primeira vez que fizeram piadas sobre suas roupas trouxas. Talvez anos depois, quando ela não tinha para onde ir e como era uma bruxa formada ninguém dava a mínima. Lexa construiu a vida mesmo assim, reencontrando seu lugar em Hogwarts, mas os fantasmas da comunidade mágica não foram realmente embora, pelo visto. Eles só pioraram. Lexa não sabe como Nia Azgeda pode preferir perder o filho a aceitar que foi derrotada, mas seu peito está chegando a um lugar onde ela começa a entender.

 

\- Você não precisa cometer os mesmos erros da sua mãe - Lexa diz, não dá para saber exatamente se para Roan ou si mesma.

 

Ele responde apertando o braço ao redor do pescoço de Anya, fazendo-a deixar escapar um grunhido engasgado.

 

\- Você não acha que é tarde pra isso? - Roan fala, mesmo sem parecer gostar das próprias palavras.

\- Eu espero que não - Lexa murmura, pressionando os lábios.

\- Agora ande com isso. Comece jogando a sua varinha no fogo.

 

Assim que ele termina de falar, é como se o ar desaparecesse da sala. Lexa não acredita no que está ouvindo.

 

\- Lexa, não faz isso - Anya diz e tenta se soltar mais uma vez, mas é obrigada a parar quando Roan pressiona a faca contra suas costas.

\- Ande - Roan insiste.

\- Lexa… - Anya diz mesmo assim, seus olhos estão cheios de revolta e dor. Destruir a varinha de outro bruxo é algo cruel, ao ponto de que dá para ver, aos poucos, a resolução se formar nos olhos de Anya e Lexa não quer nem saber o que ela está considerando.

 

Ela olha para Roan e então para a varinha em sua mão. A varinha de Lexa nem é das melhores, a madeira é retorcida como um pedaço de galho arrancado de uma árvore, sem qualquer acabamento, e ainda é de segunda mão. Foi comprada com o dinheiro do Ministério quando foi para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. No início, Lexa não costumava gostar porque era feia e a afinidade entre elas não era tão ruim que ela ficava para trás nas aulas, mas com o tempo Lexa aprendeu a dominá-la e nunca passou por sua cabeça trocar, nem mesmo quando teve dinheiro para isso.

 

\- Você não vai precisar dela em Azkaban - Roan acrescenta, não dá nem para saber se por pena ou crueldade.

\- Você vai se arrepender - Lexa diz, sua voz surpreendemente calma.

 

Ela segura a varinha com as duas mãos e quebra ao meio. O _crack_ da madeira ao partir ecoa pela sala silenciosa, soando mais alto que todo o barulho feito por Roan ao derrubar a mesa momentos antes. Lexa o encara sem vacilar, mesmo que algo esteja partindo em seu coração também. Os passos dela são abafados pelo tapete macio quando ela vai a lareira, mas o fogo ruge abertamente ao engolir sua varinha.

Acabou.

O peito de Lexa está vazio e, naquele momento, pela primeira vez nessa noite seus pensamentos encontram Clarke. Ela gostaria que a jogadora estivesse ali. Ela gostaria que a jogadora soubesse, de alguma maneira, que precisa de ajuda. Mas ela sabe que não ceder aos seus sentimentos e não chamá-la foi a decisão certa.

 

\- O que agora? - Lexa pergunta virando para ele. Seu olhar é mortal.

 

Roan percebe que agora estão muito próximos e dá um passo para trás por segurança, puxando Anya que ainda luta contra ele. Pelo menos até Roan pressionar a faca contra seu pescoço.

 

\- Faça o mesmo com a varinha dela - Roan diz e Lexa se aproxima, devagar, pedindo desculpas com o olhar. Anya apenas rola os olhos, mas Lexa sabe mais. Ela ainda sente o vazio dolorido no próprio peito e pensar em Anya sozinha sentindo o mesmo é pior ainda.

 

É por isso que, no último segundo, ela muda de ideia. Em vez de pegar a varinha, Lexa segura o braço de Roan com mãos de aço. Ele se vê incapaz de mover a faca e Anya aproveita para dar uma cabeçada para trás e girar o corpo para sair de sua guarda.

O que acontece a seguir, então, é rápido. Nessa sala se encontram três dos bruxos mais treinados de sua época. Toda vez que um deles se move, o outro está um instante atrás. Por mais que Anya e Lexa consigam sobrepor Roan, essa vantagem logo se altera, porque assim que Anya gira para longe, Roan aproveita para dar um passo para trás, agarrando a varinha dela, mas sem poder ir muito longe porque Lexa está segurando seu outro braço. Em seguida um brilho vermelho explode em um estampido entre os três, Anya cai para trás e Lexa estoura o maxilar de Roan com o punho. A varinha voa para longe, estalando ao cair pelo chão do outro lado da sala, e entre Roan ajoelhado com o rosto sangrando, a varinha e Anya; Lexa escolhe sua amiga.

Anya está caída quase dentro da lareira, desacordada, e Lexa a puxa para fora do alcance do fogo. O tempo inteiro uma sirene grita em seu cérebro, avisando que essa é a decisão errada. Mas ela sabe que nunca, nunca, vai se perdoar se perder a chance de salvar Anya. No entanto, não tem tempo de fazer muito mais, porque Roan se aproxima por trás.

Ele golpeia com a faca. Ela se vira, no último instante, e segura o braço dele. Mas Roan é maior e mais forte, aos poucos a faca começa pesar em direção ao rosto de Lexa. Pelo menos até ela usar a outra mão para segurar a lâmina e empurrar o braço dele para o lado de uma vez. Isso faz Roan se desequilibrar e tropeçar para longe. Lexa aproveita esse momento para ficar em pé, mas a luta está longe de terminar.

Ele tem uma faca e um rosto pingando de sangue. Lexa tem uma mão ferida.

 

\- Você deveria ter apenas publicado a verdade - Lexa diz, olhando para ele com ódio.

\- E você deveria ter ficado no seu lugar - Roan responde, avançando outra vez.

 

Só que ele é um bruxo e bruxos sempre cometem o erro de confiar demais na magia. Lexa nem sempre teve essa sorte. Quando Roan ataca, ela se desvia com facilidade e usa o próprio impulso dele para chutá-lo contra a parede, onde ele se choca deixando escapar um gemido. Em seguida, ela já está em cima dele, Lexa agarra a sua nuca para mantê-lo pressionado contra a parede e entorna seu braço para trás, puxando até Roan começar a berrar.

 

\- Tá bom, tá bom! - ele tenta dizer, mas Lexa continua pressionando seu braço até seus ossos começarem a estalar. - Eu vou publicar, eu disse! - Roan implora. Em algum momento, a faca que ele segurava cai no chão com um estalo oco, mas a única pausa que Lexa faz é para golpear a cabeça dele contra a parede.

\- Você… - Lexa diz, ajeitando a pegada no cabelo dele para bater sua cabeça contra a parede, - ...e a sua mãe… - ela bate a cabeça dele outra vez, - vocês destruíram…

\- _Por favor_ \- Roan implora.

\- Vocês destruíram tudo. - Lexa bate com a cabeça dele com tanta força, que por um instante Roan fica mole sob suas mãos, quase cai, mas aos poucos volta a si. - Você poderia ter só dito sim, tudo o que você precisava fazer era publicar um texto. Mas não…

\- Você não entende… - é tudo o que Roan consegue balbuciar. Lexa segura a cabeça dele mais firme.

\- Eu não quero entender-

 

As portas se abrem e Raven e Octavia invadem a sala sem a menor prudência. Primeiro, Lexa se irrita, porque elas poderiam ter perdido a chance de salvá-las se fosse caso. Mas no instante seguinte, vendo o sorriso desaparecer de seus rostos conforme elas observam o estado do escritório, Lexa começa a voltar a si.

A escrivaninha está caída de lado, os objetos estão todos abandonados pelo tapete e as folhas de papel se espalharam até os cantos mais distantes do cômodo. O corpo de Anya está caído perto da lareira, sem vida. E Lexa está no canto, segurando um Roan ensanguentado em suas mãos, sem estar com uma aparência muito melhor. Lexa se afasta imediatamente e Roan desaba no chão.

Contudo, ela ainda está alerta o bastante para pegar a faca e recolher as varinhas de Anya e Roan caídas pelo escritório. Enquanto faz isso, evita os olhares assustados de Octavia e Raven que a seguem, mas está grata pela presença delas, principalmente quando o choque passa e as duas assumem; Raven corre para Anya, enquanto Octavia vai olhar Roan.

Agora Lexa se sente fraca. O esforço da luta deixou seus braços cansados e duros, sua mão cortada lateja, ainda molhada com sangue fresco, e em algum momento ela começou a suar e agora seu corpo está coberto por uma camada de gordura. Ela tenta não pensar no que quase acabou de fazer.

 

\- Nós precisamos levar Anya para ser tratada, _agora_ \- Raven diz.

\- Ela está viva? - Lexa pergunta, mesmo que seja uma pergunta óbvia, ela ainda precisa ouvir a resposta.

\- Parece que sim - Raven diz, olhando para ela com seriedade, uma expressão rara em seu rosto.

\- Tudo bem, eu, vocês… - Lexa olha entre as duas e toma um momento para organizar seus pensamentos. - Certo, Raven… você leva Anya. Octavia e eu vamos supervisionar a edição do jornal e dar um jeito nisso - ela faz um gesto abrangente para o escritório.

 

\- Você deveria terminar o que começou, - Roan fala com esforço. Agora ele está meio sentado meio deitado no canto da parede, segurando seu braço machucado, e seu rosto é uma massa desfigurada de sangue e hematomas, - a esse ponto seria compaixão. No momento que a edição sair, a minha vida acabou.

\- Não - Lexa diz, dando passo na direção dele. - Você… você não pode acreditar nisso. Você não precisa seguir o caminho dos seus pais, pode ser que algo diferente aconteça. E se você assumir o pior, nunca vai descobrir.

\- É, e como isso está funcionando pra você? Em Azkaban?

\- Cala a boca - Octavia diz e ela chega a se mover para chutá-lo, mas Roan já está tão acabado que ela não tem coragem.

\- Se você realmente quer escapar de Nia, você tem para onde ir - Lexa diz, lembrando das palavras de Indra, que só agora começam a fazer sentido em sua cabeça. - Hogwarts sempre ajudará aqueles que a ela recorrerem.

\- Quê?

\- Hogwarts é uma área neutra. Nia não pode fazer nada se você estiver lá, sob a proteção da diretora - Raven explica, animada.

 

Lexa assente e, por mais que o ódio ainda esteja ardendo em seu peito, ela se obriga a engoli-lo.

 

\- Roan, está na hora do Profeta Diário contar a verdade. Cumpra a sua parte e talvez você ainda tenha uma chance.

 

Roan não responde, apenas abaixa a cabeça, e é difícil ter certeza do que sua expressão significa com o estado de seu rosto, mas algo diz a Lexa que ele vai aceitar.

 

\- Lexa, a sua mão! - Octavia diz, ao ver o sangue da mão de Lexa pingar no chão. Até aquele momento não tinha percebido que o sangue era dela mesma.

\- Não é nada demais - Lexa olha em volta atrás de algo para conter o sangramento, mas Raven se levanta.

\- Tudo bem, Lexa, você leva Anya, eu e a Octavia resolvemos tudo.

\- Não, isso é perigoso e-

\- Só confia na gente - Octavia a interrompe. Lexa olha entre Roan e Anya e o estado do escritório. - Se isso não é o bastante, lembra que nós queremos que isso seja publicado tanto quanto você.

\- Ele é perigoso.

\- Nós podemos lidar com isso - Raven responde, cruzando os braços. Só então Lexa repara em seu rosto sujo de fuligem. Na verdade, ela cresceu com essas duas em Hogwarts e mesmo que nunca tenham sido próximas, Lexa tem uma boa ideia do que elas são capazes. Além do mais, Clarke confia nelas.

\- Tudo bem, eu confio em vocês - Lexa responde, respirando fundo. - Pelo menos eu quero.

\- Então vai - Raven diz e, mesmo relutante, Lexa obedece.

 

Ela pega a varinha de Roan e então agarra a mão de Anya.

  


\------------------------------------------------------

  


Clarke está andando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto há pelo menos uma hora quando quase tropeça no elfo doméstico que se materializa no meio do caminho.

 

\- Fish! Eu disse pra você não aparecer assim - ela diz para o elfo, que abaixa a cabeça triste.

\- Desculpa, senhorita Griffin, mas é urgente.

\- Os meus pais chegaram?

\- Não…

\- Eu disse que não vou jantar até eles chegarem - Clarke responde e ela sabe que é uma coisa infantil, mas ela está se sentindo infantil. Quando era mais nova essa era sua pequena revolta contra a ausência de seus pais. Agora ela entende mais por que eles não estão ali, mas não sente a menor vontade de comer sem saber o que aconteceu com a capa de invisibilidade, então se rende aos seus antigos hábitos.

\- Não, senhorita Griffin - Fish diz. - Aquela que vocês chamam de Lexa está aqui.

\- Lexa? - Clarke pergunta, incrédula. O elfo deve ter se confundido.

\- Sim, senhorita.

 

Clarke ainda não sabe se acredita, mas estica a mão para Fish e pede para ser levada até Lexa.

 

O elfo doméstico aparata no primeiro andar, onde uma versão pálida de Lexa, com os cabelos desalinhados e o rosto ensanguentado, a espera. Em seus braços está um corpo.

 

As palavras ficam engasgadas na garganta de Clarke por um momento. Pela presença de Lexa. Pelo estado dela. Por perceber que a pessoa é Anya. Ela vê o desespero nos olhos verdes a sua frente e, de algum modo, isso tem um efeito calmante, centrando-a na realidade outra vez.

 

\- Fish, traga a minha mãe aqui imediatamente. Ninguém pode saber que Lexa está aqui, entendeu?

\- Sim, senhorita - Fish responde e desaparece em seguida.

 

Clarke vai pegar Anya dos braços de Lexa. Mesmo que ela não pareça querer soltar, um de seus olhares ferozes acaba com qualquer resistência. As duas sobem as escadas para o segundo andar em seguida.

Quando chegam ao quarto de hóspedes, que mais de uma vez foi usado por Abby com esse propósito, sua mãe e Fish já estão a espera. Assim como Clarke, ela não faz perguntas e reage ao encontro com determinação, assumindo os cuidados.

 

\- Tudo bem, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com ela - Abby diz, examinando Anya que foi colocada na cama por Clarke.

\- Eu não sei - Lexa responde, parecendo irritada com si mesma. - Roan… usou algum feitiço. Eu não ouvi, foi rápido. Mas tinha um brilho vermelho?

 

Abby e Clarke trocam um olhar.

 

\- Tudo bem… - Clarke diz, indo até Lexa e colocando a mão em seu braço com calma. E é surpreendida quando Lexa a abraça ali mesmo, de repente, com força.

 

Clarke a abraça de volta, encostando a cabeça na sua, e sentindo a presença do corpo dela contra o seu. Por mais que tenha passado os últimos dias se convencendo de que nunca mais teria isso, e sentindo falta de Lexa em cada segundo, Clarke não fazia ideia do quanto estava sendo ruim até aquele momento. Mas ela abraça como quem sabe que não vai durar. Pode não fazer ideia do que aconteceu, mas Lexa aparecendo no meio da noite carregando Anya desse jeito quando deveria estar em Azkaban não é um bom presságio.

 

\- Vamos sair daqui - Clarke murmura no ouvido dela, e então puxa Lexa para fora do quarto.

  


\------------------------------------------------------

  


Lexa parece estranhamente deslocada no quarto de Clarke. Grande demais, adulta demais, com suas botas pretas e uma camisa de botões cinza respingada de sangue. O sobretudo dela está embolado no chão do quarto e ela está tentando limpar as mãos em uma bacia, mas o sangue não para de sair. Quando ela pega a varinha para dar um jeito, Clarke a interrompe.

 

\- Deixa que eu faço - Clarke diz e abre a mão para receber a varinha.

 

Lexa hesita e vê, nos olhos azuis a sua frente, quando ela percebe que a varinha é diferente, mas Clarke não comenta nada. Apenas murmura o feitiço e começa a trabalhar, fazendo a mão de Lexa ser tomada por raios de dor conforme a pele volta a crescer ao redor da ferida. Pelo menos o sangue para e, assim que termina, as mãos de Lexa finalmente estão limpas.

 

\- Obrigada - Lexa diz, movendo a mão para ter certeza de que está tudo no lugar. O corte está curado, mas as juntas de seus dedos estão machucadas, provavelmente por causa do soco que ela deu em Roan. Seu corpo inteiro ainda está cansado e dolorido.

\- Está melhor? - Clarke pergunta e Lexa levanta a cabeça só para encontrar seus olhos azuis mais perto do que esperava. Essa noite o mesmo brilho divertido, inteligente, de sempre está ali, mas também há toda uma nova gentileza em seu olhar.

 

Lexa sentiu falta dela. Queria segurar o queixo de Clarke e beijá-la ali mesmo. Mas Anya está em outro quarto, sabe-se lá como, e Raven e Octavia ainda estão com Roan em algum lugar. Mais do que tudo, quando Lexa olha para as próprias mãos, ela sabe o que fez. Então ela apenas se afasta, indo em direção ao outro lado do quarto.

 

\- Ainda dói - é tudo o que Lexa responde.

 

Clarke fica em silêncio e dá para sentir que quer perguntar, mas em nenhum momento a jogadora tenta pressioná-la e Lexa aprecia isso.

E ela também passa a apreciar a moldura pendurada na parede, com um desenho que se destaca entre os outros, não só pelos traços mais precisos e um resultado final mais realista, mas principalmente por reconhecer a si mesma na imagem.

É como olhar para uma janela direto para aquela tarde quando elas visitaram o lago pela primeira vez. Mesmo que tenha sido há poucos meses, de algum modo a Lexa da pintura parece outra pessoa, alguém mais novo. Ela está sentada sobre o pano no gramado, vestindo seu suéter confortável, e ao seu redor a grama dança, devagar, quase parando. Um momento longe de tudo, onde ela podia tirar os fios de cabelo do rosto, com um sorriso que atinge mais os olhos do que os lábios. Ela olhava diretamente para o mesmo ponto, sempre, onde Clarke estava.

Como se tivesse sido trazida de volta para a realidade, Lexa sente a presença de Clarke às suas costas.

 

\- Clarke? - Lexa pergunta, sem se virar, ainda com os olhos fixos na pintura. - Você acha que as coisas podem dar certo? Quer dizer… Você realmente acha?

\- Eu não sei - Clarke responde. - Eu sinceramente não sei o que esperar.

\- Eu acho que você estava certa, eu não deveria ter… - Lexa não consegue completar, porque no fundo ela sabe que teria feito tudo outra vez. Faria até mais, se isso significasse tirar Nia do poder. Talvez seja saber disso que a perturba.

 

Clarke se aproxima por trás, devagar, com cuidado.

 

\- Você fez o que foi necessário - Clarke diz, mas ela não faz ideia do que Lexa fez.

\- Clarke, eu quase o mat- - Lexa pausa quando sente os braços de Clarke ao seu redor, puxando-a para trás, e é um pouco brusco, mas de alguma forma a acalma. - _Eu quase o matei_ \- ela murmura.

\- Está tudo bem - Clarke murmura em seu ouvido, - está tudo bem.

\- Você sabe que não está.

\- Mas o que você quer? Você não merece o que está acontecendo com você, Lexa. Você sabe disso. A gente não merece. Se isso foi como você encontrou para escapar, então…

 

Lexa parece não aceitar muito bem as palavras e Clarke respira fundo.

 

\- Desculpa, eu não gosto de ver você assim - Clarke diz e beija o ombro dela. - Se você está se sentindo mal… está tudo bem. Eu sei que não é o ideal, mas você não precisa passar por isso sozinha. Sentir as coisas não é algo ruim, Lexa. E até a gente dar um jeito, eu vou estar aqui com você.

 

Em seguida, Clarke pega a mão de Lexa e traz para os próprios lábios, dando um beijo em cima, então em seus dedos e em cada um dos arranhões, como se essa mesma mão não estivesse coberta com sangue há tão pouco tempo.

 

Como se em breve Lexa não precisasse retornar para Azkaban.

Elas não estão em nenhum lago mágico, elas não estão na segurança do quarto de Lexa em Hogwarts e pode ser que elas estejam bem no meio de uma guerra. Mas os lábios de Clarke são macios, e se elas estão ficando sem tempo, não importa, porque o mundo deixa de existir no instante que seus olhos se encontram. Elas não sabem o que estão fazendo. Mas então Clarke beija Lexa, e seu coração se desmancha com a sensação da língua dela. Elas se beijam, porque elas sabem que essa pode ser a última vez. Elas se beijam, porque isso é tudo o que elas mais desejam no momento.

Lexa morde o lábio dela e Clarke agarra seu rosto, puxando para mais um beijo. Lexa encontra os botões da própria camisa, abrindo como pode, e então recebe ajuda, sentindo a mão da jogadora puxar a gola e deslizar pelos seus ombros. Elas param de se beijar para respirar, e os olhos de Clarke são atraídos pela marca escura, entre o ombro e o peito de Lexa. É uma versão maior e mais escura da sua, identificando um crime muito maior.

O coração de Lexa para, mas quando ela olha para Clarke, a encontra um sorrindo. Um sorriso cheio de diversão e amor.

 _Eu te amo_ , Lexa quer dizer. Mas as palavras não são o suficiente para o que está sentindo, então ela agarra a mão de Clarke e a puxa até sentir a cama bater contra as próprias pernas. Lexa senta, olhando para a mulher a sua frente. Em algum lugar, em alguma parte dentro de si, ela sabe que elas não deveriam fazer isso agora, mas ela não se importa, porque elas merecem isso.

  


\------------------------------------------------------

  


Anya acorda no fim da noite. Ainda vai precisar ser vigiada por alguns dias porque ninguém sabe que feitiço Roan fez, mas está bem, apenas cansada demais para levantar.

Raven e Octavia chegam junto com os primeiros raios de sol, exaustas, e desabam nos sofás do escritório no primeiro andar.

Lexa precisa retornar a Azkaban logo em seguida, porque já passou mais tempo do que o combinado com Maya.

Clarke não quer levantar da cama, mas ela se obriga a fazer isso mesmo assim e se junta a sua mãe e Fish na mesa da cozinha para beber chá. Existe algo de engraçado nos pézinhos do elfo pendurados na cadeira e a forma como seu rosto narigudo se curva sobre a xícara, é algo de familiar, rotineiro, que é quase um conforto nesse dia.

A casa está silenciosa, no entanto, cercada por um clima fúnebre. Mesmo que do lado de fora das janelas os passarinhos cantem como se estivessem em festa e o sol invada o cômodo com um brilho otimista demais para aquela hora da manhã.

Esse é o cenário que Jake Griffin encontra ao retornar para casa algumas horas depois carregando a última edição do Profeta Diário. Ele esperava encontrar as duas mulheres de sua vida ainda dormindo e é, com um certo choque, que ele começa a combinar o cenário que encontra em casa com as notícias do jornal.

 

\- Eu fui o último saber, não fui? - ele pergunta, levantando o exemplar que está em sua mão. Agora que está ali, parece óbvio que elas estejam de alguma forma envolvidas.

 

Abby e Clarke concordam com a cabeça.

 

O entusiasmo dele parece um pouco demais para o humor dentro da cozinha, mas ele não consegue se segurar e segundos depois está se juntando a elas na mesa e falando sobre o caos que a notícia causou dentro do Ministério.

“ _Berradores estão chegando o tempo inteiro. Nos mandaram para casa, ninguém vai trabalhar. O Ministério está fechado. Você acredita? Fechado. Você precisava ver a cara do Cage quando encontram Lexa ainda na cela, onde esteve a noite toda cercada por aurores e dementadores. Eles queriam tanto acusar a pobre garota._ ”

Quando seu olhar encontra o de Clarke, ele apenas dá uma piscadela e continua falando. Ele não precisa saber o que aconteceu. Ela confia nelas e sabe que, não importa o que tenha acontecido, elas sabem se cuidar.

  


\------------------------------------------------------

  


As próximas semanas se passam numa névoa. A notícia se espalha na comunidade bruxa e a Confederação Internacional de Bruxos se envolve, afastando Nia Azgeda do cargo imediatamente e a detendo para julgamento de seus crimes. Não é nenhuma surpresa quando alguns dias depois ela é condenada a Azkaban. Marcus Kane vira o novo Ministro da Magia, iniciando uma Reforma, que se torna ainda mais necessária quando outros ministros também são afastados.

Em Hogwarts, Ontari é retirada permanentemente e Indra recebe seu cargo de Diretora de volta. Roan nunca aparece na escola, ninguém sabe para onde ele foi até algumas semanas depois, quando o Profeta Diário publica que ele foi capturado pela aurora Maya Vie em umas ruínas antigas na Rússia. Ninguém comenta sobre o olho roxo e o sorriso petulante que Anya passa a exibir pelos corredores de Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo.

A única surpresa, talvez, seja Lincoln. Com o desaparecimento de Roan e a queda de Nia, uma vaga se abriu no jornal e ele decidiu deixar o emprego de Professor de Herbologia para seguir seu antigo sonho como novo Editor do Profeta Diário.

Nem todo mundo fica feliz com as mudanças, mas as notícias falam por si mesmas e a comunidade bruxa é deixada para tomar as próprias decisões. É por isso que Lexa acaba sendo solta depois que Titus e Clarke (não que ela quisesse fazer isso com ele) entram com um recurso para retirar as acusações, porque não havia, de fato, como provar que ela pegou os arquivos. A não ser que a própria Nia tenha entregue os documentos a ela, porque estranhamente era isso que a ordem de separação dada por Lexa acusava. Ninguém questiona o feitiço de rastreio, porque é mágica e a mágica é verdade.

Hogwarts faz uma festa com o retorno de Lexa. A Diretora Indra não parece nem um pouco envergonhada de expressar seu favoritismo e ninguém se importa, principalmente porque com tantas mudanças de professores e o escândalo de corrupção do Ministério, a rotina das aulas foi alterada e ter menos aulas sempre é algo bom, se você é estudante.

Mais cedo do que Clarke queria, a nova temporada de quadribol chega, e ela é obrigada a passar muito tempo longe de Lexa. Elas compensam, no entanto, em suas longas noites na torre de Hogwarts.

Ainda é difícil de acreditar que elas escaparam de Nia, no entanto. Quando Lexa acorda e vê Clarke ao seu lado na cama, ela ainda sente como se isso fosse acabar a qualquer momento. Clarke não diz que está tudo bem, porque ela entende a sensação. Ela sabe que por mais que agora elas estejam em segurança, o que aconteceu ainda é muito recente para o medo desaparecer. Elas sabem que vão se recuperar, um dia, mas por enquanto elas têm uma a outra e isso basta.

Clarke se aproxima por baixo do cobertor e envolve a cintura de Lexa com seu braço. O movimento das duas é natural, conforme Clarke chega mais perto, Lexa a deixa se encaixar em seu corpo - meio de lado, meio de cima, com o nariz quase tocando o seu.

 

\- Bom dia - Clarke sussurra. Lexa segura o seu rosto com uma mão, e a traz para perto, só o bastante até a ponta de seus narizes tocarem. Clarke fecha os olhos com o toque, e se deixa levar pelo carinho, roçando a ponta do nariz no dela, e então desliza pelo seu rosto até encontrar o pescoço de Lexa.

 

Isso é algo que Lexa nunca tinha imaginado, essa tranquilidade de manhã, esse conforto familiar.

 

Ela olha para um ponto no teto de pedra, iluminado pela pálida luz da manhã que entra pela janela, e ergue o queixo, dando espaço para Clarke fazer o que quiser com seu pescoço. O corpo dela é quente sobre o seu, e ela se move tão devagar, beijando lentamente parte a parte de sua pele exposta. De algum modo, parece certo.

Não é sobre o sexo, ou o jeito que seu corpo vibra quando Clarke beija seu pescoço e segura firme o seu quadril. É sobre a calma que se instala em seu peito toda vez que ela está perto.

Há muito tempo, quando ainda era uma adolescente no orfanato esperando as férias de verão terminarem, ela leu um exemplar surrado de uma autora trouxa, que falava sobre ser visto. Segundo ela, _ver_ não era apenas olhar para alguém e ver a pessoa parada ali, mas entender quem ela é a um nível mais profundo. Era ser reconhecido por quem você é, e ser _compreendido_.

Quando elas se olham, Lexa sabe que Clarke compreende.

Então Lexa segura o rosto de Clarke, trazendo-a para si. Essa manhã seus olhos estão com aquela leve expressão sonolenta de quem acabou de acordar, e seus lábios mais vermelhos que o normal. Lexa os beija. Devagar primeiro, sentindo sua textura e o gemido abafado que Clarke deixa escapar. Lexa gosta disso, quando Clarke se ajeita e o peso do corpo dela ficar maior sobre o seu, e ela se vê afundando mais na cama macia. Clarke morde o seu lábio, que ainda estão sensíveis da noite anterior, mas Lexa não se importa. Ela quer beijá-la agora.

 

\- Talvez nós deveríamos arranjar um vira-tempo - Clarke fala entre beijos, consciente de que não falta muito para as aulas do dia começarem.

\- Para onde você voltaria, se pudesse? - Lexa pergunta.

 

Clarke demora um pouco para entender a pergunta, porque ela já estava mais do que distraída com os beijos, sem pensar em ter uma conversa agora. Mas a verdade é que agora elas não estão mais correndo. Se não hoje, elas vão ter amanhã, mais tarde e depois e depois e depois.

 

\- Hm… - Clarke diz, levantando a cabeça um pouco e ajeitando um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha. Seus olhos ganham um brilho a mais no momento que ela escolhe a memória. - Sabe aquilo que você me disse uma vez, sobre encontrar a minha pessoa? - Clarke pergunta e Lexa assente. - Então… eu não acreditava muito, acho que eu não entendia. Quer dizer, como é que em mundo como o nosso, cheio de pessoas e na nossa vida limitada, eu ia querer passar o resto da minha vida com uma pessoa só? Não faz sentido.

\- É agora que você quer me dizer que vai começar uma relação aberta?

 

Clarke ri, a sua risada rouca das manhãs, que faz o coração de Lexa se encher.

 

\- Não, _commander_ \- Clarke diz, mordendo o queixo de Lexa. O apelido é algo novo, oferecimento especial de Raven e Octavia, mas Clarke apenas usa quando quer perturbá-la. - O que eu quero dizer é que parecia estranho, mas eu tenho dois momentos. O primeiro é há algumas semanas quando eu fui te buscar no Ministério. Você estava usando aqueles trajes largos de prisioneiro e estava com olheiras. Quando eu te abracei, dava para sentir os ossos do seu quadril e o seu cabelo não tinha o mesmo cheiro, você estava diferente - Clarke para de falar.

 

Ela pausa por um longo tempo, olhando em algum ponto distante, quase como se pudesse ver Lexa naquele dia.

 

\- Mas eu te amo - Clarke diz, como se fosse a única forma de descrever. - Eu amo os seus lábios rachados, e beijar você - ela beija Lexa, e continua falando sem afastar os lábios - _e todas as coisas estranhas que eu sinto quando tô com você_. Eu não sei como uma pessoa pode fazer isso comigo, mas você faz.

\- Eu também te amo - Lexa responde, segurando o rosto dela e encarando os olhos azuis a sua frente. É quase irresistível demais não beijar Clarke outra vez.

\- A segunda memória, é a de quando eu te reencontrei. Você lembra? No Beco Diagonal? Você estava usando o seu terno cinza - Clarke passa a o polegar pela barriga de Lexa por baixo de seu corpo e sente os músculos dela se encolherem, e mal acredita que pode causar essa sensação nessa mulher, - é uma das minhas roupas preferidas suas, quando você está vestida.

 

Lexa ri e puxa o rosto de Clarke contra o seu, dando um beijo breve e estalado, só porque ela precisava. E podia.

 

\- Você estava usando a sua jaqueta preta. Mas às vezes eu acho que isso é a única coisa que você veste, então...

\- E você adora, todas as vezes.

\- Sim. Todas as vezes.

 

Dessa vez é Clarke quem ri.

 

\- Por favor, me deixe terminar antes que a primeira aula comece - Clarke diz, recuperando a atenção, mas até mesmo pra ela é difícil, com Lexa toda adorável ali embaixo de seu corpo sorrindo desse jeito.

\- Continue.

\- Bem… eu estava andando pela rua e eu vi você. E tudo isso fez sentido. Eu não sabia que eu estava sozinha, nem que eu sentia sua falta. Eu não sabia nem colocar em palavras a sensação, até você me ensinar. Mas mesmo naquele momento, eu sabia que era você.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então....
> 
> terminou. O próximo capítulo na verdade nem é um capítulo, eu vou reunir só alguns detalhes que eu salvei enquanto escrevia a história, tipo quem dá aula do que, acho que tem um trecho que não entrou e talvez eu adapte em uma cena. Se você tem alguma dúvida ou quer saber algo desse universo, pode perguntar que eu aproveito pra incluir.
> 
> Mas enfim, espero que você tenha gostado de ler.


End file.
